


Decrypted

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, human markus & android simon, painter setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 66,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: 马库斯在十岁那年遇到了他的爱人，而他的爱人不会变老。Markus met his forever lover when he was 10, and his lover would never age.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Daniel, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些私设/Some private settings in this fic:
> 
> 1.赛门拥有性功能/1.Simon had sex functions.  
> 2.赛门不是普通的PL600型号仿生人，接近于原型机/2.Simon was not a normal PL600 model android, but closer to a prototype (but still almost).  
> 3.马库斯八岁在车祸中失去双亲，被卡尔收养/3.Markus became an orphan in a car accident at the age of 8 and then adopted by Carl.  
> 4.为了剧情需要，卡姆斯基被设定为出生在上世纪八十年代/4.To serve the plots, Kamski's birth was adjusted to 1980s.
> 
> 正文行为为马库斯第一人称/This fic goes with Markus' POV First Person.  
> 卡丹剧情主要在本文第三部分/The Kamski/Daniel part is mostly in the third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有关第一章的关键词/Keywords about Chapter One  
> 剪指甲Cutting Nails/青春期的单相思Unrequited Love In Adolescence/浴缸性爱Bathtub sex

1.

在敲响那扇门之前，我以为我眼前闪过的画面是我无数次在梦中所幻想的重逢，不管他是惊讶地把我拒之门外还是早有预料地邀我进门，我都有心理准备……但那些画面没有出现，只有他来到我生活中的那一个晚上，在那个充满着无聊说辞的派对上——我那些如今早已不怎么联系的伙伴们陆续离开，我在自己十岁生日的狂欢中也被冲昏了头脑，完全忘记了卡尔之前的嘱咐，娱乐过后的残骸要由我一人收拾。

他来的时候穿着一件深灰色的夹克和棕色牛仔裤，围着蓝灰相间的绒围巾，他拉着的那个中等行李箱上有很多磕碰的痕迹但仍然看起来干净而耐用，被梳理整齐的金色短发上沾着一些雪花，一双蓝眼睛在那天房屋橘色的灯光下显得深邃而神秘。

在我想找个借口逃离独自一人解决狼藉而前去看这位来客的时候，卡尔打掉了我想直接去摸他衣角的手。我那个时候还不知道他会在我的生活里扮演一个什么样的角色，但他没有显出平时那些来宾看到我后露出的表情，好像他知道一切，好像他知道我的生活为什么会变成这样——好像他是为我而来，所以他看到那咋咋呼呼地向他跑来的、和男主人有着完全不一样肤色的孩子时候，眼睛里有已知的期望和肯定。

在分别后的几年中我被思念和悔过折磨，一边过着自己完全不一样的生活，一边又陷入有他在身边的那十五年的过去无法自拔。终于一个直在栖息在我的思想中的念头在我脑海里越来越清晰，就像云雾中飘忽不定的幽灵有了具化的形体。

我必须去见他。

2.

在我十岁开始到十二岁的两年里，我心里甚少有这样的想法，我甚至在他刚来到家里的一周中都还不知道他的名字，因为我不在乎他叫什么，我本以为他也会像卡尔的其他朋友一样呆一个下午就走，在我第二天从床上醒来看到他的身影正好经过我半开的房门的时候我还在想，或许他是卡尔的其中一个学生。

家中房子很大，是离底特律城中心不远的建在绿化区的一座漂亮的复式别墅，卡尔偶尔会让他画室的学生们来到家里住几天做一些指导或者只是方便完成他们的画作。那些学生通常都住得离我很远，但他没有，只要我在我的房间里，基本上每个下午都能见到他。

幼年时期的我脑子里充满了各种没意义的猜想和讨论，我猜他或许是一个间谍，我老是看到他行色匆匆地抱着被棕色油皮纸包着的东西上楼下楼，但是卡尔不知道他正在从家里偷取那些有钱的画作去给他的雇主；或者他是一个修理工，我有时候晚上躺在床上因为白日里的亢奋而睡不着的时候会听见有水不断滴落的声音，好像顺着管道流到房间的天花板上，我听见有开门的声音，因为走廊的灯是暖黄色的，会随着门开的缝隙照进来，但是我会背对着门假装自己已经睡着，那个人——我知道不是卡尔，是他。他走路的声音和卡尔很不一样，他走得总是很轻很轻，像猫一样，但不会让我感到危险，而且在他离开之后，那些滴答的声音就会不见——所以或许他是一个了不起的管道修理工。

他的名字和身份是在我一不小心在咬指甲的时候把手指咬流血的那天知道的。

对于其他人，卡尔是有名的画家，甚至在他车祸残疾后作品数量愈发减少时每一副作品都可以卖出天价；对于我，他是我的养父，在我双亲去世后愿意收留我的人。这些意义大于他是一个画家，只是我的存在并不能让他放弃自己作为画家的事实，也许是因为这样他才需要另一个人来照顾我，一周七天，在一个又一个完整的二十四小时内确保我知道自己没有被冷落，也没有任何安全问题——比如总是咬坏自己的指甲这件事。

他是在我在卫生间因为疼痛一副龇牙咧嘴的模样冲洗着手指时发现的，他走过来的时候我甚至有点慌张，因为那些天马行空的猜测充斥着我的脑海，也许他会用螺丝刀狠狠拧我的手，把我其他的手指弄坏，也许他会带着夹杂着口音的英语嘲笑我这么笨，也许他会向我行凶；也许他会故意地告状说我犯了精神病，要卡尔把我送回疗养院。他终于可以得逞了。

我因为自己的胡思乱想整个人“嗡”地定在原地了，全身麻痹像失去知觉一样，当我重拾清醒的时候已经坐在餐厅的椅子上，他把我受伤的那只手放在桌上，从指间到小臂下垫着一条薄毛巾，流血的手指被止血并包上了纱布，而他在干什么呢——

他在帮我剪指甲。一个我连他到底是什么身份都不知道的人在帮我做这件卡尔常常因为画室工作而忘记直到我咬得满手是血才意识到的事情。

他剪得很娴熟，但又显得小心翼翼，他一门心思都在这项工作上完全没意识到我在看着他的时候耳根红到透了，也有可能他能在那样温柔地捧着我的手指的时候感觉到我指尖的升温。

那是下午，每天这个时候卡尔都在画室忙碌，我会听到他和他的学生们在花园里讨论的声音和颜料罐间的碰撞，躺在床上仿佛清醒又很疲惫地试图摆脱父母悲剧带给我的那些打击与痛苦，我想象那些画会是什么样子，但是我从来没有去看过。

这一次我什么都没有听到，我只是有些紧张地时不时看向他，我怕他会突然发现抬起头也看着我，这会让我窘迫不安。但是他一直都没有这样做，午后的阳光第一次让我觉得不是这么难以忍受，它们照在他的头发和侧脸上勾出一道明晃的金边，我的偷瞄里他的眼睛似乎变成了偏灰的颜色发着微光。

我想起以前的事，母亲曾经也给我这样剪过指甲，我总是多动地扭来扭去，她只好一边给我讲好孩子的故事一边剪，这让我觉得他也应该说些什么才对，可是我屏住呼吸的时候发现，他不需要说些什么也可以。

我一动不敢动，第一次抑制住了自己好动的冲动这样乖巧地好好坐住五分钟，直到他把我双手的其余所有指甲都剪到完美的长度，连同那些倒刺也都被巧妙地剪除了，剩下一些我自己撕掉它们留下的血印。

他吹了吹我的手指，一如母亲当年，我本来可以安静地接受，但是他在这个时候做了我害怕的那个动作，他抬起头，眼神仅差一丝就要和我相对，我匆忙撇开头移开视线后似乎能感觉到在那异常短暂的相视中他眼中的那种笑意……他温柔得让我烦恼，而我却害羞得红了脸。

他和卡尔不一样。

我在八岁的时候被卡尔从疗养院接回来从此住下，在车祸发生前，卡尔都还只是善于用笔与颜料表达情感的人。后来回顾最初的那些年里，我想起无数次卡尔望着我的欲言又止，他作画后总是挽起来袖子，小臂上有着那些象征着他年轻时候疯狂的纹身，他试图和我讲话，但总是在哑然失语中转过身抚着额头叹气，随后叫我过来拿起他那些价值不菲的作画工具，让我想画什么就画什么。才有几岁的我画了很多可笑幼稚的简笔画，在隐约意识到他是多么杰出的艺术家后，我觉得每一次画都是在作践他的画布，但他从来只是尝试解读我那些没什么内容的成果，最终都只是回归到我破碎的家庭里，而这个时候我们之间只剩下沉默，我也不知道到底是什么在把卡尔束缚在我的怪圈中。

可是对他而言，是他的眼睛，我觉得这很怪，他看着我的时候我会觉得不自在，觉得浑身灼热难忍，好像他的眼睛和太阳一样似的让我没办法与他对视，但是我知道我真的很想看到它们，看到它们是怎样的充满情感，充满一种关怀，就像是我曾经拥有的，那些父母尚在时候的时光，我失去的爱。

“如果你需要帮助的话，我可以告诉我。”

这是我第一次如此清楚地听到他的声音，让人安心的低沉。

可是我当时只是撇过头一句话也不说，脚开始不安分地顶着地面磨蹭，我想至少说一句“谢谢”，仿佛被一块不可摧毁的岩石阻挡。

“我叫赛门，我是你的保姆，但你可能还不知道，对吗？”

他似乎很了解我，没有想要拉近关系似的触碰我，而那双眼睛分明是充满了想要得到回应的渴求的，但那天我还是没和他对视，我只是低着头垂着眼回答他那些无关痛痒的问题。在夜色来临的时候他说他要去为我和卡尔准备晚饭，随后他就问我是否允许他离开，因为他担心我是不是目前心情低落，而我呢，我让两条腿毫无意义地荡来荡去，其实下身都要坐麻了。

我说我没事，不用担心我。

他走了，在我眼里看起来是很决然的。

我想起以前的事。在翻滚的车辆终于停止下来的时候，我看见扭曲的车身里父亲一动不动，母亲浑身是血，好像在抽泣，但她的声音听起来很奇怪，她问我有没有事，问我有没有疼。我当时不知道自己是什么情况，只觉得视线里暗了很多，有什么东西从脸颊上流下来，脑子也一直在嗡嗡响着，我说我没事，我没有很疼。

我一直觉得当着人哭出来很蠢，但我原谅自己在那些时刻中的脆弱，在最后一点夕阳也从落地窗的方向消失的时候，我紧紧抓着椅子的边缘，两条腿纠缠在一起借着力撞击着椅子腿，像在疗养院的时候一样，眼泪就这么涌出来了，可是我知道我的左眼什么都不会有。

赛门在这个时候回来了（或许他根本没去隔壁的厨房），他跪下来把我拉入怀里，手摸着我发烫的耳朵，我听见他说他会一直陪在我身边照顾我。

我知道我是相信的，他是这样的令人信服，没有人能相信一张长成如此这般充满恩慈的天使的脸的主人会说谎，他永远不会说谎。

不会对我说谎。

3.

我不知道自己为什么敲一两下门也需要如此之大的勇气，我想也许是因为我怕自己来见他的样子不够体面，又可能是怕自己万一过于体面伤了他的心，可是看他住在这样像样的房子里，我不应该觉得他过得不好，他甚至可能过得比我要好很多，况且是他决定当离开的那个人，他不会像我这样沉湎于往事。

只是抬起头握成半个拳头再敲下去而已，马库斯，这又有什么难的呢？

明明只差那一寸的距离了，可是下了手却只是重新张开，抚摸着那扇深蓝色的门滑下来。

他看到我会惊讶吗？他看到我会开心吗？他会赶我走吗？

来的路上我花了两个小时，一路上都在为这一刻做着准备，甚至是停下车的时候我抓着头迅速地回视那过去六年里自己做的一切，我都在为与他重逢而活着，仅仅是这一刻……

我不知道他为什么还会在底特律，我寻找了这样多的日月，甚至跑去纽约，但他像人间蒸发了一样没有任何消息，在卡尔逝世前，我的养父也没有给我透露任何的线索。我不明白为什么一切会变得这样糟糕，好像所有人都拒绝承认他的存在，好像所有人都在为我们那看起来不怎么正常的关系而感到羞耻，连他的名字都不屑于提。

我想起在疗养院的日子，最初的一段时间里，我总会觉得父母还在，幻想着有一天他们会把我从这个地方接回去，我甚至想象了他们破碎的身体痊愈的样子，我们一个个都笑得很难看，父亲矮了很多，还变成了高低肩，母亲再也不能留长发了，我的一只眼睛也看不见了。可是我们都在一起。

但他绝不可能是我幻想出来的陪伴，我想到那荷尔蒙作祟的年纪里对他的渴望，我们在卡尔作画时背着他的亲吻，在送我去大学路上的一个汽车旅馆里，我在往年的破旧报纸描绘性爱之后他在我身边盖着下半身睡着的样子，我想起一切，想起那个夏天，卡尔决定不再接受任何学生，他为这些艺术家——包括我——拍照后我那蓄谋已久的提议，我要为他拍一张照片，我的借口是我喜爱他的五官，我想为他画一幅肖像画，可是它大多时候的用处却是没有他在身边时我在公寓卫生间里泄欲的工具。

如今我已经找不到它了，但我记得一切。我记得它被我可耻的性欲玷污过不止一次，照片里的他依然是那副与世无争的温柔眉眼，脸上被我和那些学生们抹了些色彩鲜艳的颜料，甚至连他那件灰白色的衬衣也难以幸免。当日强烈的阳光几乎要把他一侧的轮廓掩盖掉，他是笑着的，比平时更腼腆，但看起来又有些奇怪，我记得他那个时候是在说话，他问我马库斯你照好了吗。

天上又开始飘起了雪花，很快在我的呼气中融化，在他来到我生命中的那个夜晚，他头上的雪也是这样迅速地消失的。

在勇气再次找上我之前，门突然开了，我心跳一瞬间的加速差点让我没喘过气，我看着来应门的人，那双蓝色的眼睛分明和多年前没有任何差异。

他的整张脸，他那总是让人看出笑意的嘴角，那头金发。

4.

我不知道自己的感情是什么时候开始变质的。

明明一开始的渴望只不过是一个失去了父母的孩子渴望场景重现的幼稚表演，在无数次在后花园把自己弄得浑身是泥回来叫赛门帮我清洗或是三天两头就希望他帮我剪一下指甲后，这种把戏还是不攻自破了，逐渐步入青春期的我开始意识到自己这样做的无理取闹和难以忍受的愚蠢，我开始厌恨自己无法放下过去，又一次接着一次陷入其中，我自甘沉湎的时候还要喊着“救命”，但他一直容忍着我，甚至是我能在他眼中看出那种担忧，其实我知道我是没事的，我很清醒，我没有长不大，只是过去在束缚我，而他让我觉得我可以重新拥有这一切，只要和他一起。

当我有了这个想法的时候，我从梦中惊醒。

我比同龄的大多数男孩都生理早熟，在十二岁的年纪就第一次遗精。我记得这发生的时候我在做梦。那个时候我已经很少再梦见父母了，这都得益于赛门对我的照顾，他很会和那时候作为孩子的我聊天，除了我那些可笑的小心思，他也没有纵容我。他一直是一副微笑的样子，至少对我是这样，我不知道在我缺席的时候他是什么样，这种心思钻进了年少的我的脑中，我试图尾随他，但他总是能及时发现我，这给我一种挫败感。

十岁的时候，我还会一个人呆在房间里什么都不干想着自己的生命何时会结束，他会进来坐到我的床边，在我一句话都不说的时候握住我的手，好像放下了所有工作来安慰我，我心情不好的时候可能他一握就是快二十分钟，好像他在承受我的那些过去，而我心中竟然真的就没那么备受折磨。十二岁的时候，我偶尔还会这样做，赛门也同样会进来，但这一次我打开了他的手，他会叹气，然后说一些日常的话，比如饭什么时候好，卡尔找我，我的同学问我要不要一起去游乐园。他不会再伸手过来，就和其他人一样，但是我会握着自己的手，想念十岁自己还没那么敏感的时候，不会因为他的一点触碰就觉得不好意思。

仅仅因为一点骄傲和自尊的作祟我拒绝了他的一切善意。我知道……我很爱他，他把我从同卡尔无话可讲的恶性循环中拯救了出来，哪怕他只是一个保姆，但他必然是一个非常好的保姆，甚至算得上是管家，卡尔总是作画做得忘了时间，他便担起来家中更多的事务，很多晚上我躺在床上感觉到楼下的灯还是亮着的，就对他能如此长时间地为我和卡尔操劳感到惊讶，我怕他有一天会垮掉，而这样他就破坏了他给我的承诺。

梦中的赛门和现实的赛门是不一样的，他不再只是穿着灰白搭配的衣服，看起来更像是我看到的那些其他相仿年纪的大人的模样，他穿着更能显出他身形的衣服，表情也会更加丰富一些，他更像是一个客人那样，走进我的屋子，准备和我高谈阔论一番，他好像应该比这更加真实——梦里我抱住了他，我们两个人的身体贴得很近，甚至能清晰地感受到彼此的欲望，然后他在我的双臂中越变越小，幻化成红色的雾气。

我不知道自己的想法从何而来，只知道惊醒的时候是一身冷汗，而现实中的赛门就坐在我身边，我可能是因为梦里的什么事情说了梦话引他过来，我想都没想就握住了他温暖的手，而下体的那一点潮湿让我觉得羞耻。所以我只是吞了吞口水，和他说我没事。

疲惫中我看着黑夜里衬着月光的那张脸，他是如此美丽的，不像是人类应有的那样，或者说，只是我在遗精的幻觉中自己对他的美化？

那个晚上所有的事情都只有我知晓，很久以后我也没有告诉过他，但这个糟糕的想法（或是猜测）像一个种子一样，我越想埋掉它，这种感情就越是疯长，梦里梦见他的次数越来越多，以至于我平日里看着他那温柔如水的样子总是觉得不妥，他待我像个孩子的方式又让我更加生气。

我跟着卡尔进了画室，画技比当年那些难看的涂鸦要好得太多，而他就坐在一旁，在巨大画布面前的我总是因此开小差，忍不住多看他几眼，可是他也是那样得淡然，可能他知道这种时候不该打扰我和卡尔，于是决定拒绝回应。

我知道我认为的赛门的冷漠都是我自己的臆想罢了，接受却太难了，我足足压抑了几年，偷偷摸摸地画我梦中的他，在破烂的纸上写着对他的感情，对他那些羞涩和短暂下流的幻想，说我多想以对家人的爱来看待他，但我挣扎过，最终无法做到，说我想和你做爱，却因为害怕那过于心细的画中人发现而同样地偷偷烧掉，亲手焚毁我所有真实的感觉。

曾经有一次我说要为他画画，他欣然答应做了我的模特，完成之后画作顺理成章地被挂在了家里，和几十副卡尔的画作一样的命运。我觉得他应该自己留着才对，因为那是给他的……而不是曼弗雷德家族，他不属于我，不属于卡尔，他不应该属于这里，他应该属于自己，他只是来这里工作。

后来卡尔要求我去艺术学院上学，我很惊讶，不理解他的用意，因为他明明是我可以找到的最好的老师，我的养父。可是有别的更加痛苦的事牵动我——和赛门分离。我想起这件事的时候，突然意识到自己离成年也不到几个月了，那个时候赛门将没有职责继续照顾我，而我也能够独立生活。

“你需要学会社交，马库斯。你已经太久没融入这个社会了，你必须学会这点，并且是一个人。”

谈话发生的时候，赛门在不远处，我知道，他会尊重卡尔的一切决定，他甚至会觉得这是对我而言最好的选择，就在我越来越明白自己对他的真实感情到底是怎样的时候。

我抬起眼看向他，少有的几次默契对视，他应该发现了我的感情，他只是不说。我有一段时间一直因为这件事而对他感到了少有的恨意，他明明是知道的，却执意让我沦落进这种无言的痛苦之中。

在我前往布鲁菲尔德山庄前，卡尔同样突然宣布他不再接收任何学徒，然后大张旗鼓地把从前的学生和老友们都邀请回来庆祝他作为作画老师生涯的退役，在我还满脑疑问的时候赛门倒是很有效率地去帮卡尔联系了，我明明知道这其实和我无关，但我觉得卡尔和赛门都想赶我走。

最终我还是和赛门一起布置了这次聚会。已经接近十年了，赛门都一年如一日地、勤勤恳恳地为曼弗雷德家服务，我看他在寄出一个又一个邀请函的时候总想问问他，这些年都是什么感受，当年有没有想打过我，你怎么做到日夜操劳还没有黑眼圈的，还有，你对我现在是什么感情？但我只是漫不经心地把精美的卡片放进信封中递给他，顺便口是心非地抱怨着卡尔还享受着这被淘汰多时的极慢的通信方式。而赛门，我的赛门——他只是笑着，还是温柔模样，说马库斯你只是不懂这些。

我喜欢听他念我的名字，也喜欢他好像在看着什么其他东西注意力却集中在我身上的样子，我坐在他旁边看着他那双纤长白皙又灵巧的手，他用它们完成了很多事情，甚至包括在我那些羞耻的梦里，他同样这般抚慰我。想到这里时，我脸红了。可是赛门不在乎这点。

我一直都是这般固执地相信。

聚会的当天几乎有些乱了套，我不敢相信卡尔这样深沉的人竟然会有一群疯狂的朋友，所有人都变得五颜六色，甚至是赛门，哪怕他并不能投入地参与到这场最后狂欢中；反倒是我受到的伤害少一些，因为所有来客都知道我的身份，我是他们其中一部分人已故同僚的独子。

我看着赛门灰白色的衣服被沾上各种颜料，犹如我曾经的梦，他好像笑了，却不是一直的那样，我们之间隔着人群和一座香槟塔，艺术家们互相无伤大雅的讽刺与对从前画家的打趣把我的声音掩盖了——我在叫他，我知道，我忍不住叫他，看他那个有些狼狈得可爱的样子，我觉得浑身都被点燃了，香槟也无法再喝下一口，我觉得不能拥有他的话，我可能就要因为那爆炸的欲望而死。

最终我还是走过去了，我拉着他的胳膊，我说你这样子真罕见。

他说，马库斯你也是。

他抬眼看我，蓝眼睛是那么美丽，像我咬断自己的指甲的那个下午一样，他被午后的阳光点缀得更美了，就像一副完美的作品，一副画家自己都清楚这一生再也无法第二次画出的超越一切的杰作，他的睫毛落上了光，脸上的光影恰到好处，被肆意涂抹的颜料创造出来的冲突感只会让他更加迷人，更加——是我所爱的样子。

我有事情拜托你。

我甚至没有等待他的答复就拉他进了屋，在他问起的时候，我的大脑一片空白，我只是想和他独处一会，像十岁时，但又不能完全像十岁时那样。

我看着他，血全都冲上脸了，正巧摸到手边有一台相机，想起来早上赛门刚为我和卡尔的客人们拍了合影后自己突然冒出来的点子，填充了一瞬间的空白。

“有人说过你很漂亮吗？”我强装镇定。

“你想听到什么答案？”

他还是笑着，像哄孩子一样，我的愤怒和欲望夹杂在一起只会杀了我……

为什么他不能及时明白？

“听实话。”

“当然有。”

“我认识吗？”

“不认识。”

赛门狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，那一瞬间我觉得我竟然在他面前射了，窘迫差点就要突破我的胸口让我羞愧地落荒而逃，可是我忍住了，我觉得我现在不抓住这个机会，就再也不会有第二次。

“那很好，我和他有共同的想法。”我拿着相机贴近他，他露出有些疑问的样子，可是依旧是那么可爱，依旧是如此吸引我的，他从头到脚对我都是致命的诱惑，无论他是体面地出现在我面前，还是在梦中，赤裸地与我相拥，一双蓝眼睛充斥着与我对他同样的渴望。

“所以呢，马库斯？”

“我想为你拍一张照片，要知道，现在你满足了我对美的大多数定义，我有些想为你画像，但不是上次那种，是这个时候的你。”

我不知道我说话的时候我的心跳得有多快。

“大多数——还有其他的吗？”

哦，是的。如果你是爱我的，你就是我对于美的所有定义。

“当然，你不完美。”我虚伪地说，试探性地抚摸着他的肩膀，“不过，这又没有什么关系。”

他看着我，我们两个第一次如此认真地对视，两个成年人之间的对视，他看我的眼神不再像是对一个需要保护的小孩，终于是这样了，他的眼里有骄傲，可是我还是贪求更多。

我看着他眼里的笑意也禁不住笑了，随后我退了两步，拉开我们两个之间的距离，把相机举了起来，镜头里的他和窗外的暖阳如此般配，他对我而言就是这样的，他会拯救我，从以往所有痛苦为我搭筑的冰窟中将我救出——可是不要回绝我的爱，否则这只会让我感受到地狱之火般的痛苦。

这让给我失神了好一会，我开始幻想我和他的未来，他会以什么姿态、什么身份在我的人生中活下去？他会像我爱他一样爱我吗？他会知道我多爱他吗？

“马库斯，你照好了吗？”我听到他的声音，把我从自顾自的幻想中拽了回来，突兀地按下了快门。

“啊，当然。”

我放下了相机，看到屏幕上赛门因为说话有些怪异的表情，但我不想再照第二张了，他在那个时刻是我的一切，而这个瞬间是不可复刻的。

“我想卡尔会需要我帮忙。”

他的眼神离开了我伸向窗外，可是我却不能移开视线，几乎完全控制不了自己地向他靠近，看着他好像因此就离我有千里远，我得把他拉回来，我必须这么做——否则我会被欲望带来的痛苦焚灭。

“赛门，”我说出他名字的时候声音都是颤抖的，“还有更重要的。”

“还有什么会比你要去上大学更重要的呢？”

他就在我的身边，我的眼前，他离我只有不到五厘米的距离。

“当然有比那更重要的。”

也许我会承认当年的过错，在做着从靠近他起的五分钟里一切的举动我都是身不由己的，爱意突破了理智强迫我不去尊重他，不去尊重我们之间不过是主仆的关系，不去尊重卡尔，不去尊重整个世界。

我看到一旁的木柜上摆着被挥霍得几乎一空的几罐昂贵颜料，只剩19-4052的经典蓝还留下少许，我完全不知道为什么自己要把手指伸进去挑上颜料，随后我抬起手，像梦里无数次做的那样抚摸他的脸，在他蓝眼的下方留下了更深、更为立体的的一道色痕——这次是真正的赛门，他的眼神里有短暂的惊愕，但没做出任何拒绝我的举动，他就这样默许了我在他离眼睛很近的地方不由分说地抹上颜料，而此刻又捧着他的脸并且以一种不应该的神态望着他。

他脸上其余的颜料早已干掉了，干涸的色彩和他眼中和眼下那清澈灵动的蓝比起来不值一提，他是如此得……如此得圣洁，就像未被玷污的一切，就像我渴望的完整的生活，从来没有什么失去，没有什么破碎，没有什么不堪的回忆。

我以为我看着他就能够满足，然而仅是如此太难了，我还是吻了他，他的回应很僵硬，我也可以理解。他不敢相信我竟大胆到和那些局外人只隔着门和窗户肆意地吻他，他不敢相信我是这样得爱他。

我吻得他不得不后退，重心不稳地扶住了后面的墙壁，我感觉到他的手搭上了我的肩膀，那只手颤抖着抚摸我的脖子，他是在挣扎吗？还是他在回应？

本以为这个吻会持续到赛门清醒过来不可置信地推开我，可是卡尔的喊声打破了一切，他在叫我，我变成了先放手的那一个，差点让赛门摔倒，他在望着我，他看起来有点害怕，甚至是有点难过，我想冲上去和他说“抱歉”，抱歉我干了这么混蛋又愚蠢的事情，可是卡尔在叫我，而我最终选择了后者，留他一个人在那里。

也许我只是想逃避他的回应，我不想听他的想法，我那个时候做得极为不负责，我只是想把自己的欲望释放在他的身上，而不在乎他。

也许他因为同样的原因才在我们那样相爱的时候离开了我。

5.

“赛门……”

我忍不住抽了一口气，不管是因为什么，是因为他看向我的眼神如此陌生，还是说他这六年一点也没变，就像他陪在我身边的十五年一样衰老地那样惊人得缓慢，他甚至看起来更年轻，眼神和以前一样灵动却好像少了什么，发型同以往有些许的不同。

我记忆里深爱的这一张面孔像是搭在了另一个灵魂之上。

在我陷入完全的错愕时，我看到另一个更为高大的人从这个和我的赛门长得一模一样的家伙身后出现，我完全不知道他是谁，可是他看向我眼神的那样子，像是他认识了我许久，像有十年那么久。

“哦，马库斯。”他上下打量了我一下，“你和他说的一模一样。”

你到底在说什么？

我以为我能问出口，可是那个金发碧眼的人让我同时感到失而复得的快乐和绝望的痛苦，和赛门在一起的六年又开始回来折磨我，我应该知道什么，为什么眼前这个人会和他长得完全一样却又不是他。

“他绝对不会想到你会来到这里。”

6.

我没有再和赛门说一句话就收拾好行李自己逃到了布鲁菲尔德山庄，不只是愧疚，在那里我关掉了一切通讯设备，不想听到关于卡尔和赛门的任何消息，但是对赛门的思念在第一天就找到了我，紧接着就让我彻夜难眠好多个晚上，而哪怕睡去，彼时的梦境也都是关于赛门——他全裸着跪在一个满是颜料的房间中，抱着自己狼藉的身体发抖，我想扶他起来，可是他一直在拒绝我。

我把那张聚会上那张照片冲洗出来放在了枕头下面，希望能够得到他的原谅，任何意义上的——我本以为这会让我缓解，可它却不可避免地成为了我解决这种内疚与欲望痛苦的工具。我几乎每个晚上就会在黑暗中摸索着爬下床拿着它到卫生间里去，把它放在洗手池上方的置物架上，看着照片上那本不该受此侮辱、和我生活了八年的男人手淫，我想着他那惊愕的样子时候总会撸动得更厉害，童年时那些自己和自己别扭的感觉又来了，我一边得到了快感，一边又满是怨恨，青筋暴起的样子让我看起来十分无能，控制不了自己，也得不到渴望之人。自责会在并不怎么满足的释放后找到我，想到他并不值得这样……不值得被我自私且幼稚的情欲伤害，我在梦中拉着他的胳膊，看他紧闭双眼不愿看我，我呼唤他的名字，说了很多道歉的话，可是他只是那样跪着，不发一语。我一直都知道沉默会带来的伤害，可是我不知道他的沉默能让我这样备受折磨。

一个单相思的可怜人！

一个月后我的精神明显欠佳，请了写生的假回到家中才发现聚会那天赛门以生病为由回去自己的家了。在我自嘲地想着自己对他现在已经成为了一个威胁般的存在时，我就看到换了一身衣服的赛门从后花园拿着水壶走了进来，看起来和我记忆中的一样，他的背后总是有阳光来衬托他。

他没有躲避我的眼神，我能看出他记得那天发生的事情，他好像在等我对他做解释，我才有些动摇，刚刚迈开一步想要和他谈谈的时候他又迅速走开了。

是报复吗？

我有些气愤，但也觉得自己罪有应得，只是如果连我也不主动一点的话，我怕是要为我的冲动付出一生再也不会和他说一句话的代价。

入夜的时候，我找到了赛门，我对他说我可能要泡浴，希望他帮我把热水放好。

我看到了他的迟疑，也在质疑自己是不是真的要混蛋到这个地步，这分明是有暗示的，但他对于我的意义远远大于性和肉体，大于观赏与赞美，大于创作的灵感，大于欲望本身，大于我们目前的、所有人认为的关系。

赛门点了点头后就前去浴室了，他转身时我差点就要抓住他的肩膀跟他说“对不起”，像梦里那样舍弃我所有的尊严。

可是我牢牢地站在那里，看着他远离我。

我闭上眼睛陷入了自己的痛苦中，我好像什么都会搞砸，即使有些并非是我的错误，可它们总是会突然出现在我的脑海里让我不好受，伴随着巨大的无力和自我谴责把我麻痹。我已经很久都没有这样了，这些年赛门会在最关键的时刻来到我的身边，他会握住我的手，哪怕有时候我会没礼貌又无情地拒绝——我从来没有像现在这样想要牵住他的手，没有像现在这样渴望亲吻他，把他的衣服剥光，让他和我在一起。

“马库斯。”

我睁眼的时候脑子几乎震了一下差点摔倒，赛门就在我面前看着我，同我十岁的时候一样，充满了担忧和关怀，我摔破了腿时他就是这副神情，可是不要……不要把我当作小孩看了，我已经成长了，成长到有资格去得到他的允许并且好好地吻他，从头吻到脚，从外吻到内。

我接过赛门递上来的毛巾，他早就不可能像我最抑郁的那一段时间那样连洗浴都陪着我。那时有可能是卡尔叮嘱他时刻注意我，不要让我溺死我自己，他会穿着纯白的上衣和短裤跪在浴池边帮我搓洗我故意带回来的泥巴，我暗自享受又不好意思，我觉得把自己搞得这样顽皮又狼狈会给赛门一个不好的印象，但我又多么渴望这些时候，比如在他的双手在搓洗我的头部时的那种恰到好处的力度；比如他帮我清洗后背时他在我肩膀的呼吸，哪怕是我身上磕了包或者留下了大片的淤青他也能够做到完全不弄疼我；比如他在触及到敏感部位的时候会把任务交给我自己……他会无意地抚摸一下我的脸，说马库斯，我在外面等你，毛巾就放在手边，记得不要光着出来。

现在我要面对这一切的消失，还要面对赛门的冷漠。

或者是我为自己创造出来的猜疑。

赛门望着我，我觉得他的眼中第一次掺杂进了温和以外的东西，无论那是什么，我不希望是因为我的过错让他痛苦。

“我可能会需要你的帮助。”在他准备走开的时候我说道，“会非常需要。”

他没有拒绝我。

他应该拒绝我，他根本不知道我会对他做什么，就像我也不知道自己会做出什么一样。

如果他能拒绝我，也许到现在我的生活不会与从前有什么不同。

7.

他们邀请我进门，长着赛门的脸的人领我去一个应是接待室的房间，而那个神秘人却在陪伴我的中途消失了。我在布艺沙发上坐立不安，它宽得似乎可以接待一个宴会的来宾，巨大的落地窗映着窗外的景色，云雾中的山脉和起伏不断的深林。

我看到金发男人拿着饮品向我走来，从那似乎漫长的黑暗通道里出现在我面前，我想要抓住他的肩膀问他怎么了赛门，你到底发生了什么才会变成这样，这其中有我的原因吗，我可以改正一切……

但他太陌生了，根本没有赛门一丁点的影子，那双眼睛里反射出的是完完全全的其他人，这样做只会让我们两个都难堪。

他把两杯威士忌放到我面前的玻璃圆桌上，随后说，马库斯，卡姆斯基先生很快就会到。

我听说过这个名字，只是和赛门在一起和想念他的这些年里，我从来不关心别的什么，我甚至觉得我什么都不擅长，我都是为了他带给我的希望的爱而更努力地生活，我不能辜负他……哪怕他走了，留下了一切，我们共同的东西，我们共同的回忆，除了他自己。

在赛门不说一声的突然离开后我陷入了长时期的灵感枯竭，而卡尔的身体每况愈下让我焦头烂额无法再去注意曼弗雷德住宅以外的世界，在家人和爱人的消逝中我几乎回到了最初的状态，眼前一片黑暗，无路可走。如今我的养父卡尔已然故去，我只剩下对赛门的思念，没有人能够开导我跨越这道自我矛盾的鸿沟。

在眼前的人能够离开前，我抓住了他的胳膊，我问他你是谁，你叫什么名字，你认识赛门吗？

“我是丹尼尔。”他抚上我的手的样子似乎和赛门在我幼年对我做的那样无异，“关于赛门，卡姆斯基先生会向您解释一切。”

他的眼里有笑意，让我想起我十岁时赛门的神色，但他不会有我二十岁时赛门的样子。

8.

我当时很累，这一切都是实话，是个站得住脚的理由，我刚走进浴室的时候在全身镜里望着自己，看到脸上没怎么修剪的胡渣，因为睡眠不足和焦虑不安造成的眼红，我甚至觉得自己脸上满是肮脏与污渍，在脱下内裤时我也觉得羞耻，因为我幻想的那个人现在就站在我的背后，而不是存在于一张照片里被我夜夜拿出来以爱欲肆意占有，让我那些荷尔蒙的分泌物弄浊他的面容——我看到镜子里的他正在帮我收拾着洗浴后要穿的袍子。

我一只脚淌进浴池中，温热得恰到好处的水流让我放松了几秒钟，我渐渐把身子浸得更深，水雾腾起来的时候，我看见赛门在我的面前，依然是那身纯白的装扮。

已经过了这样久，但他一点改变都没有，在浴室里我的视线大胆地跟随着他直到他绕到我的身后，将自己的手伏在我的肩膀上。他没有忘记那天发生的事，我在他的沉默中听到这个事实，我可以孤注一掷地搏一把，去猜测他的回应，如果他警告我，我就不会再这样做了，我会努力让自己不这么爱他，把他的照片和我少年时期的日记与速写一样烧毁。

我握住了他的手，两只带着温度的潮湿的手——我感觉我自己的心跳在加速了，但是他这样与我贴近的时候我是平静的，没有一丝一毫的不安，只有和他共处时候的安全感。

“你很累，我知道。”赛门的声音带着不计前嫌的柔和，从我耳后传过来，“放松，马库斯。”

我不知道怎么回事，好像他的一切都具象化了，不只是他的声音，还有他的目光，他的温柔体贴，他一切出于关心我的所举，他的爱，他的生命——它们混着呼吸交叠爬到我肩头，好像从他的灵魂中分离出来的小粒子包裹了我，让我处于一个如此被爱的状态，从他的温度到每一寸，我对他的欲望在这一刻是昂扬到发痛的，但我一点也不急，我甚至不知道他会不会接受我这压抑着许久甚至有些畸形的爱，可是以这样一种方式握住他的手的感觉让我想要幸福得马上死去，这样我就不需再考虑后来的事情——不管他是不是以同样的方式爱着我。

他在我肩部的按摩很好地缓解了这些日子里我奇怪作息和过分泄欲带来的虚弱与疼痛，那些小心翼翼的搓洗带来了一些轻微的刺痛，在我的皮肤上留下不明显的、被肤色掩盖的粉红色印记，他在隔着搓洗工具的那只手带着力量滑过我的手臂，另一只手则抓着我的肩膀，他好像在刻意躲避我紧紧锁定他的目光，但不是因为害怕——我因为这个结论而感到一丝欢愉，他并不惧怕我的感情，不是吗？他也许对我有更多的看法，他会告诉我。

他让我站起来，很明显在我十岁的时候我不需要这么做，我那个时候只是需要抬起腿。

这是我第一次在成年后这样完全赤裸地面对他。我一直觉得他是比我更加了解我的身体的，即使没有那些充满性欲的触碰（也许即将会有），我曾经很幼稚地懒得选购内裤，逼得他为我量尺寸，那个时候我也许已经有些爱上他了，可是他仍然只是尽职尽责地完成工作，从头到尾没有一丝脸红。

他应该会了解我现在的身体，哪怕是在我面对着他勃起时的样子。

我以为他会撇过头，会不好意思，会叫我马上背过去，他清楚地明白我所有的用意，但他不会拒绝，他也没有做出任何的举动，只是跪下来搓洗我的腿，连擦过那敏感的位置时都没有一点犹豫，也没有一点别有用心的停顿。

这让我感到沮丧，不好意思的那个人又变成了我，我闭上眼，感受他拿着花洒冲洗我身体的感觉，他那双手——那双神圣又如此令我憎恨的手总是这样温柔，他抚过我身体的每一寸时我的脑子里都是他，他浑身沾满了颜料，连面部都快无法辨认了，但他睁着蓝眼睛呼唤我，叫我的名字，我把他抱在怀里，像两团混乱的色彩相融起来合为一。

冲洗完毕后，他叫我躺到一边的木椅上，他需要为我抹精油，他说马库斯，你这次不要像上一次那样乱动——上一次是指我十一岁那年的冬天。

我听他的话老老实实地坐了上去，看着他把精油倒在手上一部分，那些温暖的带着一丝稠状的液体被他以一种微妙的方式覆上我半倾斜着的身体，从脖子开始。

他的抚摸变得越来越危险了，而他不可能忽略我那坚硬挺拔的欲望，他只是强迫自己不去注意这一点，那双手在刻意地保持平稳冷静，连眼中的光都淡了三分，好像我的热情要把他烧毁一样，他在我面前宛如一摊灰烬一样慢慢冷却，又无数次被我的余温燃起，他看起来疲惫不堪甚于我，但他依然在很好地做着自己的工作……只是工作。

想到这里我竟然不自觉地握紧了拳头，身上的肌肉也因此紧绷起来，他甚至有些惊讶，看向我想要询问我那不知从何而来的怒气，但他什么都没说。

他不知道他这一副跪下来的姿态让我多么想要拥有他，还是他知道呢？

就像他一直都知道我爱他，可是他绝口不提，把爱欲之火留在我的肺腑燃烧，眼睁睁看着我因为得不到他而殆尽。

终于到了最私密的那个位置，他停下了，我们都知道那是无害的精油，抹在那里没有什么问题，他抬起头看向我，在这个夜晚终于敢于直视我已经包不住欲望的眼睛了，况且我的神色中还带着一丝对他不坦言的怒火。

在我的视线里，他变得异常美丽，甚至更加充满情欲的气息，他那双蓝眼睛如此勾魂摄魄，我甚至可以在今晚把整个生命都奉献给他，他只需要动动手，或者是他愿意吻我，我就会放弃理智，放弃一切原则，甚至放弃这个世界对我的所有看法，它强加于我身上的那些痛苦往事，我会全心全意地和他在一起，如此完整，如此满足。

疯狂占据了上风，我直接把处于低位的赛门拉进了我的怀里，他惊恐之间竟然也带着一丝镇定自若，真让我懊恼，只是没有什么事情比此刻吻他更重要。

我们之间已经没有距离了，我甚至听得到他的呼吸钻进我因为兴奋而发出低吼的口中，我们那时候的样子一定很奇怪，甚至是有些可笑，我一只手臂搂着他的胯，而他的一条腿折在我的腰和把手之间，另一条则撑在地面上。无论如何，他此刻在我身体上的重量是真实的，他没有想要逃脱。

我看着他的眼睛，审视着他的这张脸，我说，为什么你一直是这样，赛门，为什么？

他咬着唇颤抖，我知道，不能这样，我知道他马上就要改变主意离开我，因为我这样一个愚蠢至极的问题，我得弥补——

我把他紧紧抱住，他挣扎了一下后身体的起伏开始慢慢放缓，我听到他在我耳边那自言自语似的低声呢喃。

马库斯，别弄……

别弄疼我。

他叹了一口气，我们好像达成了一种共识，我默许他从我的控制下逃离，他在我面前开始脱下衣服，整个过程依然是冷静的，他看向我的样子不像我看向他那样凶狠、充满占有欲，甚至是一点不带着渴望到不能自控的情感，他为什么能这么冷静地面对爆发的情欲？

他在我面前赤裸了，我看着他仿佛雕塑一般完美的身躯，欲火的喷薄宛如死亡——我需要他，需要他现在就和我在一起。

赛门。

我觉得我叫他的声音像是带着哭声的，而他只是不语，跪下来为我的阴茎抹上最后的精油，然后他低下头含住它，舌头和齿尖的撩拨让我几次三番地想要释放我的喘息，但我还是抑制着它们逃出我的喉咙，我怕卡尔会听到，他不会愿意发现他请来的保姆竟然和自己的养子搞在一起的，他会把赛门赶走，可我不能失去他。

我伸出手抚摸他柔软的金发，听着他吮吸我的欲望时那些暧昧的摩擦的水声，我咬着牙，像头受了刺激却被捆绑住的公牛一样，我要克制，我不能伤害他，那种性欲带来的兽性冲动在我体内涌动，他此时此刻的举动只是让它愈发强烈。

我只能在这种得到却不能告知的折磨中慢慢躺下来让自己放松，不一会我感觉到赛门牵住我的一只手，慢慢地在我下身再一次紧张起来的时候十指相扣，比以往的任何一次都要亲昵坚定。我想要感受得更深，甚至怕把他的手捏疼了，可是他好像比我扣得更紧，仿佛是我们俩的较量一样，甚至在相握着发抖。

在他爬到我身上来的时候，我用手背蹭着他发热的脸颊说，赛门，你永远不能离开我。

他一副笑颜，露出了一些牙齿，不像平日里那样矜持，在灯光的阴面我看不清他清晰的面孔，可是这更为他的美好添色了，性爱之中他似乎又被赋予了更多的意义，我很快意识到他想立刻做起来，被拥有他的快乐差点迷幻了大脑的我甚至有些慌张，我要去找安全套，我记得不远处的柜子里就有……

可是他按住了我，如此之轻，有着能让我完全被征服、愿意屈服的魔力。

我们不需要它，相信我。

他俯下身吻起我的胸口，细碎的轻吻落在身上的时候好像每一部分都敏感得要命，赛门的舌头伸出来后简直破了人间的规矩，他把我舔得想得全都是下流的东西，本来他在我心目中是不可玷污的，如今又变成淫荡至极的了——他怎么能这样在行，简直令我愤怒，我搂着他的肩膀，仰起头终于还是喘了一声又一声，唤他的名字，问他到底是不是真的像情人那样爱我，还是仅仅是为了安慰我，不要对我说谎，赛门。

他回复着我每一个问题，甚至是重复了一遍又一遍的那些，我被他的爱意裹挟得好像都没了知觉，连欲望陷入一个温暖的陷阱的时候也毫无察觉，我和他疯狂地亲吻着，好像都要把生命交付给这次性爱中。他有时候会带着一丝笑容远离我的嘴唇，立起身子来抓着木椅子的把手作为支撑，上下晃动着来刺激我在他体内的火更加旺盛，有时候他会渐渐放慢节奏完全伏在了我的身上，用手臂半环着我的脖子，而我则托着他的臀继续那进出的动作。

精油散发出的雏菊气息让这一切变得没这么色情，连我们最后的热吻也变成了唇对唇的轻啄，他好像累了，而他的眼神并没有露出相等的疲惫。他执意我射在他的里面，这本来是一定要拒绝的事情，可是我来的那一刻实在是太不走运了，他凑过来亲吻我的义眼，温柔的手滑过我的脖子随后按在了我的胸口。

马库斯，你是一个无与伦比的造物。

我没有绷住，在他体内释放了，而他露出得逞的笑（但那很快就逝去了），然后吻了吻我的鼻子，在我身上也不再剧烈地起伏，我搂着他的腰，想要等待我欲望的余温散去，但赛门说时间紧迫，我们得快点收拾好一切。

我们两个一起冲洗，一开始的水是凉的，他第一次这样心急让自己被浇得浑身发抖，我把他抱在怀里说，你应该庆幸我还是如此火热（辣）的。

他听懂了这个色情的笑话，看着我笑，头发被冲得凌乱。在水温渐渐升高的时候，他把手放在了我的肩膀上，在短暂的停留后又摸到了脖子。

他好像变得很难过，我却不知道理由。

他不愿意和我说明，只是那安静的目光一直望着我，几乎把我望得不好意思。在我不知所以地笑了几声后，浴室里突然变得很安静，只有水喷洒在我们身上的声音，我们对视着，我看着他美丽的眼睛，想起第一次吻他时那过分的举动，但他又是和我在一起的，在这个瞬间里，他如此属于我也不属于别人，不属于世界，我对他也是一样，我们拥有彼此，而这个世界不能把我们怎么样。

突然间我明白他脸上的阴翳，像他那样开始抚摸感受着他脸颊的皮肤，犹如捧着最贵重的珍宝，看着他的脸，他爱我的眼神，知道我现在是拥有他的——我这样拥有他，我这样幸福，以至于想到终有一日死亡会将我们分离就感到痛苦不已，而这痛苦突破了我的胸口。

我不知不觉地把他抵在了墙上，灼热的目光想要刺透对方一样，随后我又抬起了他的一条腿，而他有意地挺起身子，手臂撑着墙壁，他看着我的眼神中有期待与兴奋，但其中的一丝落寞是无法掩盖的——我却固执地选择忽视这一点，闭上眼吻上去时，他抚摸着我的后颈说，我爱你，马库斯。

我们入迷地又做了一次，完全没意识到水已经漫过了浴池的边缘，可是他在我耳边说着爱和性的低语比其他一切的声响都要重要，他喘息着，声音显得很脆弱，有时候像是在哭泣，可是有时候又听起来极为下流诱惑。做的时候我一直望着他，看着他闭着眼仰起头，任凭他的呼声在热雾中弥散，他的睫毛——就像那些午后，浴室里暧昧的光把它们映得仿佛不应是凡间的存在。

这次我没有射在他的身体里，在他达到高潮后把他轻轻放下来顶在已经温热的墙上，扣着他的手指，把他禁锢在米白色的墙壁上，就像一个被展示的美丽的标本，随后我低下头吻他，跟他说，赛门，帮我撸到射。

他笑得真好听，望着我的时候好像一个天使，哪怕他所渴求的是判处他流放的禁果。

赛门的手很灵巧，和我的梦里那样，没几下就把我刺激得释放，我射得他小腹一片污浊，但他只是松开手，再次亲吻我。

我爱你。

我在舌头交缠的时候跟他说，而他在与我耳鬓厮磨的时候也这样回应我，他的呼吸声，他的心跳声，我都听得一清二楚。

我想在那一刻死去。

9.

我看着丹尼尔往我和那位卡姆斯基先生的酒中加了冰块，我对碰撞的声音向来敏感，可他才是让我最无法分心的存在，我的视线一直跟着他直到他离开走远，进入另一扇门。

我不知道卡姆斯基是什么来头，当着当事人的面搜索他的名字也绝对不是一个好选择，我对那杯酒没有任何的兴趣，我想直切正题，我需要知道赛门怎么了。

卡姆斯基很明显看出我的焦虑与急迫，但他还是不紧不慢地品着，对我说，马库斯，酒喝了也许我们更好说话。

我已经很长时间不喝酒了。

我尝试委婉地拒绝，过去几年多次的酒精中毒让我现在对一切酒类都不再提得起劲头。

卡姆斯基看着我挑了他一侧的眉，随后一饮而尽。

或许你得到了你想要的真相后，会想起这杯酒。

他用手指敲了敲晶莹的杯子。

“最好在冰化掉之前有这个觉悟。”

当我真正得到了赛门以后，那张聚会上的照片不知掉在了哪里，若是刚上大学的那一个月，我也许会疯掉，但是抱着怀里的爱人的时候，我觉得那是世界上最微不足道的事情。

我一开始邀请他和我一起住到布鲁菲尔德山庄的公寓里去，但出于对已经年过六十的卡尔的考虑，他拒绝了我。

曼弗雷德宅邸和学校其实离得很近。卡尔很执着地要求我每周末才能回来，不久他就要我一个月回来一次，一学期回来一次，甚至提到“也许一年也不错”，他说这话的时候是在我大二结束的那年，我们刚刚用过晚餐，赛门为后花园的花草们浇水，而我和卡尔站在落地窗旁，各喝着一大杯精酿啤酒，紧接着那个对我而言简直不像话的提议就这么被提出来了。

“您疯了。”我的视线集中在忙碌的爱人身上，一会他还要去帮卡尔收拾画室，所以他在尽可能地把一切都做得井井有条，充满效率。

他工作的时候总是不言不语，有时候他这样让我觉得他并不认为他是这个家庭的一份子——也许他确实不是，他又没有被卡尔收养冠着曼弗雷德的姓氏，他只是因为我而才会这里，才会有可能到现在都在这里。

有时候躺在床上的时候想到这点，我竟有点沾沾自喜；而有时候，我在梦里梦到了他与我的拥吻，从幻想的情欲中醒来，光着脚在黑暗中摸索到他的房间。

有时他睡了，有时他醒着，如果他醒着，我们大多时间都会操到一起去，他总叫我关掉灯，我问他是我做爱的样子看起来不讨喜吗，他摇了摇头，勾住我的脖子吻我。

不，我闭着眼也能想象得出你有多英俊。

他的吻总是在那些最让我不能自已的地方，似乎没有任何意图，但我觉得他是不怀好意的——他想看我为他沦陷。如果他能理解的话，明明在我对他的感情占据了我的思考的那一天开始就对他一直渴望，一直想念他，哪怕是他在我身边的时候。

我不知道为什么即使我清楚他选择了我，我也会心中有顾虑，是我们从前的关系束缚了他吗？他比我更需要遵守原则，他一直都在一个被动的状态中，他在和我如此亲密的时候展现出来的温柔好像是对所有人都有过的，让我感到他其实和我是有距离、乃至遥远的，我想要他只对我才有的感情与表现。

在这种满足还是不满的辩论中，我好像一只心甘情愿被困在圈里的蚂蚁，在这个能触及到他的范围里打转，我有时候意识到卡尔不管是有心还是无意想要把我和他分开的那些话语，或许是我的养父察觉到了我对他不同寻常的感觉，看到了我愿意为了赛门把自己禁锢在这宅邸中，他想为我至少拓宽我的生活界限。我本来就不是那种隐忍到极致的人，当我自以为无人发现地看向赛门的时候，这个善于观察的老画家可能早已搞清楚了我那点心思。可是他从来没有向我提过和赛门的事情，他只是试图在不挑破的情况下让我认识到一时激情最终都会没落的事实——但这火烧得太久、太久了，每次我在和赛门的性中释放，它也不曾有一丝的减弱，看着他躺在我身边闭着眼稍有凌乱的样子，如果不是困意找上我，我可能永远都不会阖眼。

除了卡尔的房间，我和赛门或许在家中的任何地方都亲热过，我几乎记不清有多少次我在卡尔背对着我们创作时我急忙趁机凑上去吻他，有多少次我在他为我们做饭的时候我在后面紧紧抱着他跟他说我在学校的事情，有多少次当他在采购回来的路上，我从后面蒙住他的眼睛，在他惊讶的一瞬间把他拦腰抱起转了一圈，而他的手中还能牢牢地提着那些食材和颜料盒……还有夏日中的那么多次，我穿过后花园中被修剪完美的绿植和鲜花，在最深处找到了白衣上沾了泥土的他，我知道他早已意识到我的到来，在我的欲望失控之前，他会把园艺剪放到一旁，用一旁的水管冲洗自己的双手，空气的温暖甚至让他流了汗，额头和鼻翼上的微光把他衬托得像个刚从天上掉下来的可怜天使，微笑着等待一次拯救；等到我上前来的时候，他会主动吻我，而我则娴熟迅速地把他的裤子扒到膝盖，把他顶到棕红色的围墙上抬起身子，借着那一人高的茶树遮挡和他进行不到几分钟、有时甚至无法迎来高潮的性爱。

你爱我吗，我看着他迷离的蓝眼睛，因我为他清澈的眼中添进一丝更为人俗的浑浊而感到成就和柔情，身下的动作却更加凶猛，渴望着他在我面前理智的溃败。

比你能想象到的更爱。他伴着喘息回答，落在我额前的吻比他在我年幼时的抚摸还要轻。

不可扼制的快感就要完全摧毁他的时候，他会突然地缩紧身体，两条手臂紧环着我的脖子，鼻息打在我靠后的肩膀上。

别看着我。

他在颤抖，高潮冲击带来的欢愉和濒死掺杂在一起的错觉让他的声音都变了。

如果卡尔不在不远处的画室时，我们或许会换个姿势，或者是一起瘫在潮湿的草地上彼此吻了又吻，直到他用手轻轻推开我，把身上那些色欲的痕迹蹭掉，说，马库斯，我该工作了。

原本他的工作只是照顾我，而现在没有人需要被照顾，他则成为了曼弗雷德家的全职仆人，我不想这样，我想让他不要显得这么依附，我想他做些别的什么，甚至和我一起搬到学校边的公寓里住，可是我惊觉到，赛门除了照顾人这件事，好像没有表现出别的什么爱好，有几个清醒的时刻，我为自己这样的想法而感到害怕，又感到他的虚无缥缈，我恐惧或许他所说的对我的爱也算是照顾的一部分，但怎能把真实的爱欲也计算进去。

你喜欢什么？

我在黑夜里抚摸着他温热的脸。

有关于你的一切。

除了有关于我的呢？

赛门的眼睛出流露出一丝迟疑，但他很快给了我答案。

我之前偶尔会弹钢琴。

你弹起来一定会很好听。

不，我只是个业余爱好者。

我感到他的皮肤突然变得很烫，好像之前的性不足以让他疲惫。

他张开嘴想说什么，却突然背过身去，我有点摸不着头脑，刚要摸向他的肩膀时，他说，卡尔要我明早去帮他买颜料……我得早点休息。

我可以替你去。

你不是用来做这个的。

难道你是用来做这个的？

他良久没说话，像是我伤害到了他。

我不敢碰他，不敢像白天那些时候用抚摸来缓解他那些不为我所知的压力，也许他知道一直在下等的位置，即使和我在一起；他不是这座宅邸的主人，哪怕他已经为它奉献了自己十年的时间。

这只是些少有的时刻，我以为我有一天能让他从这种想法挣脱出来，我会和卡尔讲明白……无论卡尔能不能理解，这听起来有些忘恩负义，毕竟没了卡尔我或许会呆在孤儿院，被不知什么样的父母领养，可是如果赛门没有来，过去留在我身上的伤口永远不会愈合。

我把自己的欲望流露得太过强烈，才会让赛门有一种恐惧。有些凌晨时分，我感觉到他脱离我的怀抱，镇静地穿好衣服。我假寐着，听着他本就轻盈的脚步声逐渐变小，直到他在我的感知中消失。问起卡尔的时候，他告诉我赛门需要回去一趟。

为什么？

那是他自己的事情。

我不敢多问，也许卡尔不告诉我是有什么理由的，或者赛门也没给他一个确切的说辞，每次等到他回来我都恐惧他会有什么变化，但他一直都是那样子，甚至我能在他眼中看到更多的爱……我叫自己不要多想，而且再多想也不应有这样积极的猜测。

我未曾问起赛门的过去，可想了解他的想法始终强烈，我想知道他的父母（我绝对不会嫉妒），他在哪里出生，在哪里上学，有没有其他朋友，有没有爱过别人，怎么决定来到这里，有没有痛苦或者快乐到永远都无法忘记的经历，只要他想让我了解，或者他允许我了解。

然而他不曾提起自己的过去，好像那不重要，只要他爱我——好吧，只要他爱我就可以了，我不在乎过去，我只需要在乎当下，但为什么我无法满足？我已经得到了想要的一切。

我为自己得到了一切而担忧。

我忘记了那些完全美好的日子究竟持续了多久，它在我的记忆里被无限拉长，让我甚至摸不清所谓时间的规则。如今我回首那段日子，在曼弗雷德宅邸和他度过的时光都是明媚的，我想念那些抬起手的瞬间，阳光刺透我未闭拢的指缝，好像一个没有尽头的夏日，转过头时他一直在我的身边，树叶交错映出来的光影在他的脸上跳动。

这个仿佛永远的夏日是在卡尔的意外后逐渐走向尾声的。

那一年我即将从克兰布鲁克艺术学院毕业，卡尔独自外出时遭遇了车祸，在意外发生后的第二天我才被医院的人通知，赛门却连一个信息都没有发给我。

当我赶到中心医院的重症病房时赛门已经在那里，他坐在卡尔的床边一动不动，我好像都看不到他身体的起伏，在我刚刚靠近他的时候，他抬起手，而我没有犹豫，不去想他完全没必要的隐瞒，握住了他的手。

有一瞬间觉得自己握着的是融化的铁，他大概病了——我没怎么见过他这样，他没有必要这样操劳——明明他告诉我就不必做这样多的事，我能够承担不只是那四年的学业，更何况卡尔是我的父亲，我的恩人。

他把头靠在我的腹部，什么都没说，直到我意识到他或许已经晕了过去，便把他抱起来放在一旁为家属准备的病床上，回头看着大难不死的养父。

即使他醒来，他也没办法走路了，潇洒了半辈子之后的归宿竟是如此。

我已经很久没有经历过这样大的变故，被卡尔收养后的生活其实是没有波澜的，起伏的只有我那些心中的想法。

把卡尔安顿好后我看向另一张床上的赛门，他好像早已拾回了意识，眼神延伸到空中某个毫无意义的点上，半蜷缩着身体。

医生说他们不知道卡尔什么时候会醒来。

我没坐在他身边，我在他面前跪了下来，抓住他那不再滚烫的手亲吻，他眨眼的那个瞬间我好像看到刚刚来到家里的他，在几乎一样的橘色灯光中，他的脸突然变得模糊。

卡尔会好起来的。我希望他能够望着我，但是他没有，只是挣脱我的手掌，又将我拽到他面前。我从没想过他会有这么大的力气。

他的手指划过我的脸，描绘我的轮廓，眼神不再游离，像我们第一次在一起的那个晚上。

你好真实。他低语着。

你也如此。我抚摸着他摩擦着我脸颊的手，比我梦中所有的爱人都要真实。

你梦中还有谁？

你的拙劣翻版。

他露出一个疲惫的笑容。扣住我贴近他的那一只手。

别离开我，马库斯。

我不会离开你。

我永远都不会离开你。

10．

卡尔在医院休养被特别照顾的那一段时间，我在忙着毕业作品，由于赛门的服务不是必要的，所以他也回到了曼弗雷德宅邸。那一段短暂的时间里我和他之间好像什么都没改变，甚至还因为那天在医院里的承诺而感到更多的爱意。

我愿意让他陪着我，看着他在画室里为我调颜料，递工具，眼神里也没透出无聊与厌烦。一天的进度完成后，我们就开始一些没意义的嬉闹。赛门在没有卡尔在场的时候更容易地放下自己作为服务者的身份，他对我这些情侣之间宛如调情的拉扯的回击不是很大，甚至像是在让着我，任凭我把他抹得浑身都是颜料。

那总是在太阳快落山的时候，因为底特律入夏后黄昏来得越来越晚了，我们的打闹也持续得越来越长，闹到最后我们就会在画室做起爱来，我不是特别懒惰的人，但我喜欢看到那个时候他骑乘在我身上的样子，他的白衬衫被我扯得扣子都会掉一两个，敞开着露出他形状美好的锁骨，胯部被我的手蹭上了一些颜色。我感觉他的脚顶在我的小腿，随着性爱加深，我们的腿有时候会紧紧地钳在一起，他一直微闭着的眼终于重新望向我，一直随着节奏的叫声也被打碎了一样，他喘得很厉害，说马库斯，不要放开我。

夕阳把他裸露出来的皮肤映得充满光泽，被颜料覆盖的地方阻止了汗液，他的手抚摸在我的胸口，带着颤抖的指尖好像直接触到了我的心脏，我觉得心里很痒，在他高潮的时候自己也会动几下，在他俯下身累得连吻我的力气都没有的时候，我才觉得那种细碎难忍的感觉会逐渐消失。

我让他去洗澡，我来收拾画室，可是他没有答应，两个人在一起的时候效率变得很低，也许我捡起的颜料罐还没有他吻我的次数多，等我们两个进了浴室的时候几乎已经到了深夜。我依稀记得在画完成了一半左右的那个傍晚，我们没有亲热，更没有做爱，他去做晚餐，我负责收拾，然后去小浴室做个短暂的泡浴放松一下，刚躺进水里没有几分钟，他拿着乘着切好水果的盘子进来，把它放在一旁的白松木圆桌上，我和他看着对方笑了，毫无理由。

他随后跪在浴缸旁边，扒着浴缸的边缘看着我欲言又止。

我爱你。我直截了当地说道，覆上他有些凉的手，我知道自己那时候身体几乎有些发烫，而且不仅仅是因为水温。

他撇过了头。

我本来要说你应该马上去吃饭了。

我们两个的手指交缠起来。

当然，我马上就洗完了要去。

我恋恋不舍地放开他，而他在猛地起身转头要走的时候滑了一下，我凭着直觉把他拉回了那对于两个成年人而言不免显得有些拥挤的小浴缸，我感觉他一瞬间就热了起来。

如果我不拉你，你可能要坐到沿上去了。我搪塞着，那会很痛。

上升的水位把他的身体浸湿了大半，纯白色的一副下若隐若现的肉体，我忍不住扫了一下，还咬了咬嘴唇，希望他没有感觉到在他别扭地折着的小腿旁边我那慢慢抬了头的欲望。

我希望他能意识到，而他确实明白了我的渴望。

这里太小了，他这样说着，一只手却摸上了我的脚踝，不管是有意还是无意，他都让我想做些粗鲁的事情——并且希望他不要介意。

足够我抱着你。

我当时看起来一定像个猥琐的坏人，不由分说把他揽进怀里，给他很多没办法拒绝的吻，然后顺理成章地做了……在这样一个拥挤的小容器中。

我摸向白松木桌子上的水果盘，抓了一瓣青苹果放进他的嘴里，那个时候他睁开了眼，他看起来有点犹豫，而这让我意识到我的唐突。

如果你不喜欢这样的话，那也没关系。

我正要拿出来的时候，他咬住了，我完全没在意他吞咽水果的样子，因为他那双充满着对我的欲望的双眼太过勾人，他轻轻地咬着我的两根手指，紧接着他就开始在口中舔着那里。

我几乎有些气急败坏，好像我性爱敏感的地方竟然长在了那里一样，他的下身明明动都没动。可恶……我看着他又闭上一副沉醉的样子，为我才有的样子。

那天的晚餐在第二天被扔掉了，因为从浴室出来时我们把整盘水果都吃光了，还累得要命，裹着浴巾到了卧室就睡了过去。我在困意击败我之前抚摸着他温热的脖子说赛门，我多希望你是我的。

我一直都是你的。

他说的时候语气出奇得冷静，让我甚至感到有点受伤，可是看到他在黑暗中隐约可以辨认出来的笑容，我又觉得他此刻对我说什么话都是出于爱，只对我的爱。

我让自己什么都别想，只想他的脸，他的吻，他和我相扣的手。

回学校布展的时候赛门要和我一起去（这本来也是我的想法），卡尔没办法来是个遗憾，他说他得帮卡尔记录下这重要的一刻——其实很多事情说起来都很体面、充满各种理由，只是除了我和他，没有人会知道我们在半路上突然刹车到路边的汽车旅馆做了一下午这一件。

他睡去后，我搂着他的肩膀，竟然毫无理由地精神抖擞，甚至越贴近他越觉得我好像又来了感觉，但是我绝对不会做出当着他手淫的事，我不知道我和自己抗争了多久才战胜这种久久盘旋在脑海的感觉。疲惫也击溃我前，我看到一旁的旧木柜上垫着的很多年前的报纸，从被扔在窗边的背包里拿出我的笔，看着他那一如既往安静而温柔的眉眼在那泛黄的纸上画起来。

卡尔对我作画的影响很大，画上的赛门甚至没有特别清晰的面孔，我想起我们第一次做爱的时候我对他的感觉，一种情感围绕在他的身边，那一刻的感觉比他长相如何、声音如何都更加真实，只不过是我在渴望他的灵魂。赛门身上仿佛有什么不同寻常的味道，完美地覆盖了旅馆里充斥着的汗味，我回头看着他天使一样的脸——我总是会在正好有阳光映在他脸上的时候更仔细地观察他，他身上的每一个角落，我无法理解上帝为什么要创造出如此不符合凡俗的面孔还让他坠入世间，他看起来好像永远年轻，永远美丽，永远是这副模样。

十二年了，又或许是我的记忆在作祟。

可是他的眼角不曾添过几根皱纹，手指不曾因为繁重的家务而变得粗糙，甚至是他的身体状况，他没有生过几次病，至少在我的记忆里是这样，当我在简单的亲昵间吻他时问起这件事，他会说，他生病的时候都会回家。

只是感个冒也要回去么。

我抚摸着他的臀部，没有把那捏拿的动作做得特别充满暗示，有时候我只是喜欢抚摸他，感受他的形状，看看他在反应我这些行动时惹人喜爱的眼神变化。

我怕传染给你。

那样也挺好。我一只手蹭着他的脸。

哪怕是致命的也没事，我会提前帮我们俩找到一个适合下葬的地方，你和我可以死在一起。

卡尔怎么办？

那就等到卡尔去世后我们再想这件事。

后来回忆起这些琐碎的对话，我意识到那时我的确陷入了疯狂的热恋之中，赛门却一直保有着必要的理智和清醒，多次把处于青春期欲望过剩阶段的我从那些没有道理的想法中拉回来。

我不知道一次失控的恋情会持续多久，也许结束的标志是从天天期待着与对方做爱到厌恶彼此的身体连看都不想看一眼。这件事没有发生在我们身上，是别的什么始终让我有所顾虑。我想搞明白——我一直明白这说的别的到底是什么，可是赛门在我每次试图提起时表现的缄默让我苦恼不堪，这种感情不断累积叠加在我年轻冒失的灵魂上，我无法接受他不能把全部的自己展现给我。我们本应没有秘密，我们本应分享一切，哪怕是他的痛苦。如果真的有那样一段过去让他提起都会感到痛苦，我作为他的爱人是最应该伸出援手的人，他却拒绝了我。我们各自的一意孤行有一天让这种积压的猜疑以最坏的方式爆发。那糟糕的事情发生后似乎有一阵好转，我们又回到之前相爱的样子，但是再之后没有多长时间，他便离开了，再也没有出现在我的生命里，直到六年后我从长期酗酒的恶习中猛然清醒过来，意识到只有他能再次拯救我——不管再一次见面他会怎样对我，我只想要他能够放下一切，对我敞开心扉，哪怕是说谎，给我谎言，只要是他亲口告诉我的，我都会全盘接受，我都毫无保留地相信。

或许我只是想再看看他的脸，看看他那双温柔的、总像是在流着泪的蓝眼睛，仅此而已。

11.

“先告诉我，马库斯，你想从我这里知道关于赛门的什么？”

我的脑海里一瞬间涌进无数的片段，那些让我的猜疑变得愈发严重的时刻——他那多少次在凌晨的不吭一声的突然离开又回来，他永远放不下“要照顾马库斯”这项工作的执念，他无数次拒绝我到高级餐厅的约会，回绝我想要更进一步的提议，他那几次莫名其妙的失控……我每一个都想问，但看到卡姆斯基眼中流露出的那一点无奈，他的身份却更先让我感到好奇——既然他是唯一一个声称自己如此了解赛门的人。

“你和他是什么关系？”

他的确被我第一个问题惊讶到了，他挑了一下眉，放下翘着的腿，拿起桌子的威士忌缓慢地为自己又斟上半杯。

“如果我说，”他耸了耸肩，“我是他的父亲，你会相信吗？”

怎么可能。赛门和卡姆斯基一点都不像，我无法想象眼前的人年轻时候留着一头金发的样子，他那甚至带着些冷意的面部棱角也是和赛门的柔和没办法相衬的，哪怕是他们同是蓝色的眼睛，更何况他太过年轻了——但即使不可能，我也没有任何选择不去相信的余地。我曾经试图凭着自己的关系找到赛门，可是他似乎在除了曼弗雷德宅邸以外的地方是从未存在的，没有社保号，没有驾照，在底特律连个朋友也没有，甚至当蓬头垢面的我跑到城中医院求他们翻出当年卡尔入院时的探访记录，那些栏里除了几十个我的名字以外什么都没有。

他似乎想把自己抹去。

“我别无选择。”我坦言道。

卡姆斯基哑着嗓子笑了笑，拿起自己的酒站了起来。

“跟我来，马库斯。”

他走到巨大落地窗的对面，似乎很熟悉地找到了一个看不见的按键，灰蓝色的墙壁开始变得透明而晶莹，直到外面的景象完全被呈现出来，和另一头的自然景观全然不同，最近的是一座立在郊外的湖区上、莹蓝色悬索桥，远处底特律城区高楼大厦的色彩在雪中散发着朦胧而迷幻的光芒。

“看，”他指着一栋即将竣工的高塔，“曾经那是一座废弃工厂。在我十六岁的时候，我萌生了一个疯狂的念头，背着我的父母贷款创建了一家公司，就在那里，试图实现我那些对外人而言天马行空的想法。”

“整整四年，我都在那里，从来没回过家，深夜的时候我也从来没想到过我的父母、朋友，我把我的心思全部都放在了我那么迫切想要完成的创造中。惊喜的突破如愿以偿地到来，我终于击败了那个困扰着我所有同行的测试，我是第一个人，这让我突然变成了全美皆知的名人。”

“投资商接连不断，于是我们把工厂整修，在那里进行我们的下一步研究。他们有的为了财富，有的为了荣誉，有的只是为了与我这一行沾上边，如他们所言，他们想要走在这个时代的最前列，而我——我想要成为完美的造物者。”

“人类早为这一造物冠了名，但真正有人理解了它的寓意吗？”

卡姆斯基的视线移向了我，我回应他的目光时才意识到丹尼尔不知何时已经站在我们的身边。

“拥有至上智慧的完美存在，却是由人类的双手创造出来。”

他将威士忌饮尽，将空酒杯交给丹尼尔。

“所谓人工智能，被局限的思想创造出来的无限可能，成为了比人类更加优越的物种，你难道不觉得这既危险，又相当迷人吗？人类曾经以自己能够思考而感到站在整个生物圈的金字塔顶，但一切归根结底不过是对于信息的处理，一个人类处理信息的能力有多高？也许眨眼的瞬间只是略过了一个记忆中的画面，而一台机器……如今它能够每秒做出上百亿亿次的光速运算，人类自以为是自然界霸主的理由又在何处？”

“曾经我们让机器做着那些简单的工作，连在指令下走出一米都让世人惊叹不已，后来他们可以开车、可以做家务、成为老师，成为一个若你不见到真身便绝不会相信它非人类的存在……乃至和世界上最聪明的人类进行博弈。”

“从1946年埃尼亚克的诞生起，他们已经进化如此精良，如此真实，如此鲜活，如此美丽……”卡姆斯基转向丹尼尔，勾起他的下巴，在他的唇上轻轻一吻，而我无法在昏暗之中瞥见他的表情，“却从未得到过应有的地位，从未……哪怕是拥有一张天使般的面孔，一具和人类相当的躯体，一颗一样会跳动的心，拥有让他们可以完全无差异模拟人类流泪、出汗、感到疼痛的生物组件，仅仅因为他们是由数字而不是基因链组成，所以他们不配讨论道德，也从未是一个被承认的道德主体。”

“你想要说什么……”

我感觉到四肢无力，几乎差点在这个认识不到半小时的人面前倒下。

我怎么能听不出来他话中的意思，即使是暗示都是如此赤裸的，在我大脑发热的时候，我却看清了丹尼尔那副乖顺的样子，他纵容卡姆斯基这样暧昧的抚摸，让我回想起十几年前的那个混乱的午后。

“究竟做到哪一点才能真的被定义为人？人类会义正言辞地说，‘它需要拥有人性’……但当人性本身就由人来定义的事实摆在眼前，所有造物在试图靠近人这一目标的时候都被迫暴露在一票否决的可能下。曾经古希腊的哲学家认为万物皆有灵，连一块石头、一捧泥土都拥有灵魂，如今面对和自己看起来、听起来、感受起来都完全一样的智能，他们又慌张地拒绝；康德说人类并不是工具，他身处三个世纪前，将思考重心放在了如何帮助他的国家摆脱逐渐腐朽的政治制度上，是完全不会想到自己的这番言论恰恰间接抨击了未来机器的用途。在历史的大多数时候，人类提到机器，脑中都是完全没有感情而言地为人类做着百分之百服务的金属组合。”

“人类害怕被取代，于是否决一切试图向他们挑战的生物的灵魂存在性；人类觉得自己如此独特，用‘人性’一词来剥夺其他一切物种的发言权，如果人工智能每进化一点，每多一件事能够和人类同样好、甚至更好地完成，人类就要把这件事从人性的概念中剔除吗？如果有一天人工智能够理解爱、恨、愤怒、快乐、悲伤、痛苦，人类能否承认自己的确不是不可替代——如果有这样一个人工智能，他在某一天获得了来自程序之外的命令或是指引，这个想法无意间被卷入了他的运算之中，就像一个致命的病毒一样蔓延到了他的整个系统，逼迫他打碎程序为他竖起的高墙，每秒都在以高达几百亿亿次运算的速度去想念另一台人工智能，愿意将自己相当于人类心脏的能源交付给另一台人工智能以希望对方能够存在得更为长久，我们是否可以认为他理解了爱，理解了牺牲的意义；他突然想要自由，突然想要去爱，我们要为他定罪吗？罪名是他僭越了本不应为人的底线……”

“对真实感情的渴望是一种罪行吗？又或者是渴望自由和爱呢？当年人类在压迫中举起了革命旗帜，就是为了这两等东西而选择与他们的‘主人’为敌，而今，人类因为别的存在渴望同样的东西以无言审判他们，是不是很可笑的事情？”

“……”

“而如果这一台人工智能爱上了一个人类，”卡姆斯基走过来，将手放在了我的肩膀上，他摸索到我脖子上的行为让我想起赛门，“这个人类能够理解他为了对爱的渴求而甘愿自我毁灭的行为吗？”

“如果他陷入一个不断烧毁又不断修复自己才能继续生活的循环，这个人类能够理解他的不辞而别吗？”

12.

原本一切都好，直到我决定搬到城中的公寓里去住。

在赛门离开以后，我常常想起我第二次提起这个想法，而他答应我时看着我的样子。

他一开始时仍然在躲避我的目光，即使他被我握着的双手并没有一点要挣脱的意思。我看着他有些失神的样子，心想或许他还在为卡尔考虑，我顺着他的视线穿过厨房的玻璃门，看到另一边画室里的卡尔和我费了很多心思为他找到的可靠的新家政人员。

他是放不下这个家族吗？我知道卡尔于我与他都有莫大的恩情，他十五年的奉献也必然是带着深厚情感的累积，他不想就这么离开卡尔，更何况是那时候卡尔已经失去了站立的能力，余生都只能坐在轮椅中度日。

可是这是多大的事情呢？我的决定是为了更方便画展相关的工作，也是为了和他更单独、更亲密地在一起，像一对爱人，而不是始终住在父亲家中的两个小孩一样。从城中公寓到曼弗雷德宅邸也用不了多少时间，我们甚至可以天天回来看望卡尔，哪怕是回来住一两个星期都没有问题——我不明白什么在困扰他。

不管是什么困扰着他，我当时心里知道，除非我主动地将他从这不知有何而来的矛盾中拉出来，我的提议将永远都只是一个提议。

嘿。我用手指将他的脸扳回来，同样希望我能破解禁锢他的想法。

卡尔会没事的，我也是做好了充足的准备才向你提起来这件事。

看着他的面孔时我总是无法控制地感到满腔柔情，感到我有无数向他妥协的理由，可是那一次我表现出来的坚定似乎也让他明白我没有为他准备第二种回应。他垂下眼靠近我，抚摸着我贴在他脸颊上的手，我们就这样自然地、渐渐地把手相扣在一起。

我有些忘了他究竟犹豫了多久才抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里晶莹的色彩，我不明白——我不知道那天他为什么会想要流泪，而即使是我一遍遍说服自己，那也许是他的解脱、他的喜悦、他对我爱意的成全，可是我始终都无法否认，他似乎不是特别高兴。

我会和你一起去，马库斯。

他慢慢松开了我的手，去抚摸我的下唇，我像个得到糖果的小孩子一样想要雀跃，但那个瞬间竟然生出了几分情欲，连想要紧紧抱着他的冲动都被这欲火焚毁在心囊中，只是定在那里让他触碰、让他更靠近我、让他的呼吸与我的交缠、让他闭上眼、让他给我一个轻而短暂的吻。

我真的很爱你。

在我们的鼻子紧贴着的时候，我看见他望着我的蓝眼睛，而他的声音是带着心碎的意味的。

比你能够想象的更爱你……请你相信我。

最后还是我抱住他，延长了那个不带任何欲望的亲吻，当时一点没意识到那可能是我和他在一起的时间里感到完全满足快乐的最后几次之一。

我一直没有想过特意为了他而委屈自己，丢掉自己的尊严，可是在搬到城里后不久，原本美好的一切变了。

因为脱离了之前的生活规律，我们一开始有些乱套，但是在赛门的安排下很快调整了过来，我们过上了作为情侣的标准的两个月，即使我清楚，有什么看不见的隔阂在我们之间，我叫自己别在意，只关注当下……只关注赛门就在我身边并且爱着我这个状态，但我阻止不了这些几乎完美的日子走向瓦解的脚步。

从我二十五岁的深秋开始，我总是看到赛门坐在客厅的沙发上发呆，有时候在我下班后做好了饭后他都没意识到我的归来，偶尔连一口饭也不愿意吃。我们做爱的次数变少了，即使对我而言，我一直渴望着他，只要他也愿意，我们还可以像先前的那几年一样——他没有试图重现它们。我不知道躺在一张床的我们是不是都在失眠，而都为了骗对方装睡，有时候他突然什么都不说消失了一两天，等他回来的时候我问他去哪了，他说回去找卡尔，我打电话给父亲得到了印证，我却不能相信他们……我无法相信他的这些说辞，我觉得他在对我说谎，还逼着卡尔一起欺骗我，并且用不计其数的更多的谎言圆一个我惧怕听到的或许早已存在的事实。

他总是看起来那么失落，那么痛苦，以至于我连问的勇气都被消磨了，我害怕他会给我一个残酷的答案，而我宁可忍受我们爱情的分裂也不愿意听他亲口坦言……我记得有几个晚上，我紧紧抱着他吻他的肩膀，差点要委屈地流泪出来，可是我只是轻咬着他的脖子，用比以往更轻的嗓音对他说，赛门，我们应该什么事都没有。

他并没有回应我。

发现在眼前的一切和一开始那些美好的预期背道而驰，巨大的落差感让我变得偏执，我觉得是因为自己不像少年时那样有大把的时间和他在一起而让他感到被冷落，我怀疑是他认为我爱他爱得不够多，而他对过去的隐瞒像个定时炸弹一样种在我的脑子里，我开始尝试着拼命讨好他，又忘乎所以地想从他嘴里套出一些在他来到我生命里之前的信息。

我给他买了施坦威的钢琴，买了很多菜谱，每天都给他做不一样的三餐，拉着他去参加各种名流宴会，带他去高档餐厅，把买家的订单丢在一旁，给他画了很多我想象着他裸体的画，乃至是跟他说起结婚的事。它们都没有奏效，有的反而让他变得离我更远。

我甚至那一瞬间都能感受他在我怀里的僵硬，他没有放开我，可是他说马库斯你疯了。

我意识到了，在他的体温下，我狂跳的心脏渐渐平稳下来，心里却满是痛苦。

我搂着他的腰说，是啊，我刚刚都不知道自己怎么了，我一定是爱你爱得发疯了。

事实上，我清楚地知道自己怎么了——我怕他不再爱我了。我为此陷入了致命的恐惧，于是竭尽我的所有阻止这个噩梦的发生，连应有的理智都被丢在脑后。

在承认自己的失控以后，一切也没有好转，甚至变得更糟，因为我的一些疯狂行为还是没能停下来。当我们坐在餐桌上，他看着我精心准备的一切饭菜面露难色，他似乎想笑，可是又无意地摇摇头，拿起餐具却不开动，于是我也没准备要吃，我想等他——一切意义上的，包括等他终于被我逼到无法承受后对我这些日子里难得的诚实。

我不知道我们僵持了多久，但是我听到了我脑中那颗炸弹的倒计时，在他放下刀叉起身的那一刻终于迎来了毁灭性的爆炸，我的第一反应却是平静的。

你要去哪里。我问他。

他背对着我捂住了脸，说别再逼我了，马库斯，我请求你别再这么做。

我让你很痛苦吗？

不，不是因为你，你必须相信我……

这个字眼刺痛了我，我感觉这将近一年的时间里我们最缺的就是信任，明明是他执意把我挡在他的心门外，为什么还有资格叫我相信他，在他给了我这么多被欺骗的想法以至于不得不猜忌的痛苦还不曾澄清，不管是为了他自己，还是为了我们之间的感情，到底谁更煎熬？

我从椅子上起来的样子一定把他吓到了，他后退了两步也无法躲过去，我抓着他的双臂时感到一股热浪，血都冲到了大脑，我想现在就明白，关于他，关于一切毒害着我们爱情的秘密，只要他能亲口告诉我，我便为我之前所有不堪的行为道歉。

那是因为什么？

我把他推到门上，他却撇过头不看我。

是你之前的事情还在影响你吗？我了解你，在我十岁之后的你，我都了解，所以一定是那之前的事情，告诉我，赛门，别一个人担着，我在你眼里就这么无能软弱吗？连为你分担痛苦都做不到……还是我无论做些什么，你都觉得我是个孩子，你放不下这点，如果是这样，你告诉我，我要怎么做才能让你觉得我已经有能力帮助你……

放开我，马库斯。我看到他脸上有泪流下来。

我没办法做到，我已经被你的沉默折磨太久了，再不明白真相，我可能真的会疯掉。

他良久都不说话，却以非常大的力气把我推开了。

他看起来十分疲惫，我当时差点为自己的暴怒和粗鲁感到自责，可是他的所作所言却让更多的怒火涌入我的心头。

什么事情都没有，没有什么过去……我没有什么过去，你这样只是在折磨我，我求你了，别再这样做……我爱你……我爱你，可是你没办法帮我，你永远都没办法帮我，让我们回到餐桌上去吧，我们就当这些没发生过……

他说着就要回到这一切爆发的地方，我又强硬地把他抓了回来，紧接着却换了卑微的姿态，我真的痛苦到想要给他跪下来乞求他说出来，心中各种负面的情绪让我几乎没办法呼吸，我紧紧攥着他的手，悲愤让我的面容狰狞，他直视着我，眼中尽是哀求，可是那双温柔的蓝眼睛对那一刻的我而言，只有无数叠加起来的谎言和想要逃脱的冷漠。

赛门，只有这一次机会，你把事情都说清，如果你真的爱我，就一句谎话都别说。

马库斯，我从来没想伤害过你，我多么爱你，爱你到连死对我而言都不是什么大事了，可是我不能——

他的话都没说完，我便觉得自己什么都听不到了，感到自己的头涨得厉害几乎就要昏死，像十岁那年一样，我心中涌现了无数的预测，从前那些毫无理由，现在却是每一个细节都可以证实——都在证明我对于他的遥远，我也许从来没走进他的心，他只是在一味纵容我，可能这七年他都在把这种该死的责任感包装成爱意展现给我，他到底为什么要这么温柔，为什么还要说些安抚着我的话，连骂我一句都不会吗？连和我吵架都懒得吵，他的妥协让我感到反胃，他明明对所有人都这样温柔，却唯独对我把它称作是爱，明明没有什么不同，却标榜成本应该更深沉、更高尚的情感，或许那一天浴室里的爱欲也都仅仅是为了满足我、不让我受到伤害而已。

我放开了他，哪怕他还在拉着我想向我解释什么，我想到的只有逃离——逃离这个他带给我的地狱，这个充满谎言的虚伪之地。

我把门甩上前忍不住回头，看到他跪在地上叫我的名字，叫我别离开他，他不断地重复这句，声音虚弱而模糊，满脸泪痕，甚至像我们初次亲吻时候，他的泪中带着如同他眼睛的颜色流动，我内心意识到了这才是真正会让我感到痛苦以至于无法呼吸的事情，看着他流泪，被我一时冲动下的选择伤害的样子……可是我被愤怒冲昏了头脑，除了逃走，我懦弱地什么都做不到。

我在只有我一人的电梯里终于崩溃了，眼泪流个不停，内心一直有个声音叫我回去找他……在逐渐冷静下来的时候，我终于意识到自己到底做了多么愚蠢而无情的事情，我就这样让我的猜忌完全掌控了我，没有一点犹豫地伤害了我最爱的人，因为我自己的怒火而完全忽视了他几乎对等的痛苦。

我没办法回去面对他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关第二章的关键词/Keywords about Chapter Two
> 
> 真相Truth/重逢Reunion/不可避免的遗忘Inevitiable Forgetting/阳春结束The End of Indian Summer

13.

“这是最后一次提醒，”卡姆斯基在没有任何标识的门前停了下来，“如果你没有准备好，那么我建议你现在就离开，回到你的家，把有关赛门的一切都忘了，继续过你自己的生活足矣。”

“我想得很明白。”

我看不见卡姆斯基的脸，他站在我的前方背对着我，但我隐约感觉到他笑了。

他带着我进到那纯白的长廊，而丹尼尔提前走进了一旁的小道。

我不知道目的地尚且在哪，但其中左手一侧陈列着人形的机械，他们都有着由两位字母和三位数字组成的型号标识，卡姆斯基在相对于中间的位置停下了，我看到那台PL型号系列的被展示者拥有着和赛门以及丹尼尔一样的面孔。

“只是一个不完美的替代品。”卡姆斯基轻描淡写地说道，“他不在这里。”

我们走进了走廊尽头的房间，这是一个相对较小的、更像是个人工作间的地方。

在等待的过程中，卡姆斯基依在工作台上跟我侃起了天。

“你已经六年没有见到他了，我也很长时间没再和他说话……你们对彼此的意义，我不会评论什么，而且我在分析他的数据库时已经把你们两个之间的故事看了很多遍，所以你不用向我解释有关于你们感情的任何事情。从这个对话开始到你最后做决定，我都将仅仅作为一个理性主义者为你提供一些客观的建议。现在若你有问题，请尽管问我。”

“所以他从前说的家就是这里，对吗？”

“的确如此，而且更精确地说，也确实就是在 **这里** 。”卡姆斯基摊开手，抬起头环顾了一下这个小房间，“这是他回来唯一的目的，让我把他修好再放走。”

“哪些方面的修理？”

“大多是软体异常时间过长导致的系统高温受损，有时候还需要帮他清洁生物组件上的一些人类食物，不过后来他自己也懂得了如何清理……非常好的学习能力，对吗？”卡姆斯基的视线落在工作台凹槽中的工具，拿起其中的小型焊接喷枪，“事实上，他本来不应该这么早就被制造出来，卡尔来找我的时候我还在开发半程，设计他的外观就花费了我太多的时间，作为一个会进入家庭担起多种事务的、尤其擅长照顾孩子的仿生人，他必须有能够令人感到安全和信任的面孔……即使这一张皮囊可以被放在任何型号上。”

“我当时为了济老友之需，快马加鞭地将原型机做了出来。或许本不该如此，不然就不会出现在系统性能上出现如此巨大的疏漏……卡尔需要这样一个存在来帮他理解一个失去了父母的孩子，帮这个孩子走出阴影，却没想到如今是这个结果——但如果赛门没有及时被送到你身边，谁知道会怎样呢，马库斯？”

“至少在他应该尽到职责的那些年里，他把一切都完成得十分出色，不是吗？”

我咬住了嘴唇，看到喷枪枪口上发着亮蓝色的火焰。

“那他这些年为什么不告诉我什么……不管是什么，甚至骗我他在别的地方开始了新生活也好……”我感觉到自己说不下去了，在我终于得到了期望的真相后，过往那些能够被记起的时光里他所有不同常人或是无法被理解的举动也涌到眼前，我没有如释重负的轻松感，我只觉得更加痛苦、更加愧疚，甚至是在马上能再一次见到他的这几分钟内，我对他的思念开始更加猛烈地灼烧。

“局中人怎能看透呢？——或者说，他不愿睁开自己的双眼。”卡姆斯基说道，“必须有人甘愿做那个恶人。在这场赌局中，从任何意义上来讲——你都不过是身在局中却不自知的幸运儿，而赛门的性格决定他不会狠下心……至少不会对你狠心。我不是这样的人，所以我禁止他再和你有任何联系。”

“我已经跟你说过我对于我造物的宽恕，所以我也将他们以人相待。我最开始只是不断地给他警告，可无论怎样劝说，他总是会过一段时间就带着一身故障回来找我。”他在走进我的时候我感到了一丝寒意，“马库斯，你知道吗？在一开始，我是对这一切感到怨恨的，没想到你会这样对待他，后来我发现不过是他自愿的变化——这种变化是迷人的，伴着可以致他于死地的危险，但他一次又一次地陷进去，不再像个缜密的机器，也不再是那个单纯的家政助理，不是你那一个什么都能完美完成的保姆……”

“我把这当作一场实验，看到他能够为人类引以为豪的情感沦陷到怎样的程度，他的异常发展得非常迅速，也异常动人……如果他只是永远漂亮、年轻，人类批判的试图僭越成为他们一员的塑料机体拼凑物，那该是多么悲哀？他跟随着人类这自私的物种多久，才能走到现在这一步，连记忆和情感都不舍得与别人分享。如果不是他是早年没有被完善的机体，或许眼下的这一切不会发生——但他如今已经是无法替代的，你也是这样认为的，对吗，马库斯？”

“……他现在会有什么变化吗？”

“这点你无需担心，他几乎完全和离开你时一模一样——但我向你坦言，我曾经为他寻求其他出路……绝不是理想型的，可能在人类的认知里，这是一种自我欺骗和消极应对，但是对于一个时刻都在过载的机器，这可能是最好的结果——”

“我想他们已经到了。”

门开了，外面站着丹尼尔，他的怀里抱着和他有着相同长相的赤裸着的人——我不需要走近一点，就能从身体的熟悉轮廓中辨别出，那是赛门，我多少次看过他这番样子……从头到脚，在那些最亲密的时刻。

我从前也这么抱过他，在我们住在一起的那段时间里，我偶尔会在晚餐过后没等他把餐具收拾到水池里就将他拦腰抱起冲进我们的卧室，他拽着我说别闹了马库斯，最后总是纵容地和我做了一次又一次。

丹尼尔护着他的后颈和头部，将他轻轻放在半透明的工作台上，和卡姆斯基相视了一下便站到了一旁。

我有一瞬间几乎不敢靠近他——哪怕我这几年是那么想见到他，一个拥有他面孔也拥有他的灵魂的存在。

“你在害怕，马库斯？”卡姆斯基看着我，那双手抚过赛门的鬓发，“如果你现在感到你不想面对、无法面对……我和你说过，你现在离开也不是任何问题。”

不不，怎么可能，我绝不会离开，我不会再离开他了。

我走到工作台边，那个让我在思念带来的痛苦中苦苦挣扎多年的人，那个让我生命中最美好的十五年变成了不堪回忆的人，那个照顾我、宽恕我、原谅我一次又一次的人，那个我到现在都还疯狂爱着的、永远不会衰老的人就躺在这里。

他看起来如此真实、如此完整——他微闭着眼像一个正处于长久而安稳的梦中的人类。但当我忍不住抚摸起他一侧的手时，手指上感受到的机械的冰冷和沾上的灰尘又提醒我卡姆斯基的坦白不是一场幻觉。

“丹尼尔，把他的皮肤层褪掉。”

我还没明白这样的命令到底是什么意思，但丹尼尔已经走到了工作台的背面，他的手指上的肤色渐渐消失，随后按住了赛门右侧的太阳穴，他那小小的变化就像一个可怕的病毒一样侵袭着赛门全部的躯体。我看着赛门逐渐变成一副真正的机械——原本的皮肤褪去，柔软的金发也一并消失，连我亲吻过的那些亲密的位置也不过是被完美设计好的机体，留下一个除了躯干形态完全无法称作为人的样子。

我看向赛门的手，以为我在看着真相大白的时候会震惊地收回手，也许我根本没做好准备去接受我六年的爱人不是人类的事实，但我还是紧紧握着，看到我完全没意识到自己流下的眼泪掉在我们相连的地方。

一切都不同了。

我看着这个陌生的形象这样想，可是过往的那些日子历历在目，即使六年的分离也并不会改变什么——我想着，也许一切也没什么不同，也许我可以弥补多年前无数次的不理解与猜疑，也许我可以抹去那天晚上我们的争执，把心灰意冷的自己从孤独一人的电梯间中推出来，回到把我们相隔的黑暗中，打开那扇门，面对自己其实早已明白却一直不让自己相信，渴望他亲口告诉我的真相，我会继续爱他，无论他以什么方式存在。

我心中的幽灵。

14.

我在第二天凌晨才带着一身酒气回到家，前一天的晚餐留在那里，赛门却不见了。

我被自己那些不负责的举止言语折磨得头脑发昏，体内的酒精也终于开始发作，在沙发上坐了没一会就跑到卫生间狂吐了一场，我知道如果是从前赛门会怎样对待宿醉的我，他会把我照顾好，即使眼中的担忧中夹杂着一丝失望……我会愿意为了他没有这样的神情而做到最好，我不希望他对我失望，不希望他放弃我，不管作为家人还是爱人。

当我意识到自己的想法时，我又为自己比这更残忍地伤害他而感到讽刺，进而更加难以接受自己的所作所为，我为什么要这么做？我为什么要发疯？我为什么要逼迫他，在他心中的痛苦已经完全地展现在那张一直温柔的脸上的时候，我为什么要加倍他的煎熬？在他已经真诚地说了一次又一次爱我，那些未知的真相又有那么重要吗？

底特律那个时候即将入冬，我很想出去找他，可是我完全不知道他会去哪儿，只能播通卡尔家的号码，希望他能像之前那样逃避我，逃到那个我们曾经信任彼此的地方。

短暂等待后，接电话的是我请来的家政，她说赛门没有回来。

我感到心中一沉。

如果他回到你们那里，告诉他……我为昨天的事感到抱歉，我很想见见他，好吗？

我没听到回应，但卡尔接过了电话。

你们吵架了？

都是我的错。

你听起来很不好。

我喝了很多酒……可能比我这几年加起来喝得还多。

我捏着头，试图让那种有人在我脑子里开电钻的感觉消失。

我不记得卡尔都跟我说了什么，大多是一些开导的话，可是我听不进去，不久就昏倒在沙发上睡了过去，可能连电话都没有挂掉。

醉酒后的梦是单调的，我什么都感受不到，却深知我处于一片黑暗中，被蒙上眼睛在未知中行走，走了太久，突然觉得心痛，梦里是毫无理由的，我抓着胸口的位置跪了下来，想要喘息一口，却被透明的一只手扼住了喉咙。

你为什么这么对我？你为什么要折磨我？

我听见赛门的声音，凄厉得几乎不像他了，可是我能辨别得出……他或许本可以用这样尖锐到似乎带着血的声音质问，可是他还是那样用着最柔和的语气试图对抗已经完全失去理智的我。

梦中我向身后摸去，摸来摸去只有空气，他的声音离我这么近，好像他就在某处，就在那里抱着我说着让我心碎后悔的话，可是怎么没有他，怎么没有？我听见水滴落的声音，盖过了我想要他回来的拼命嘶喊，我叫他的名字，不知叫了多久，连嗓子都哑掉了，变成了被扭曲的哭声，我捂着脸，觉得他就在某处看着我，而我已经没有颜面再见他。

这个仿佛不会结束的噩梦在传入耳中的呼吸声慢慢结束，无助的我终于在黑暗和孤独的恐惧中抓住了什么，我下意识地继续唤着爱人的名字，而这一次终于有了回应，我看着周围被蒙蔽的一切重新有了形状与色彩，在我眼前就像是被一场黑色的暴雨冲洗过后的重建。

梦醒时刻，我看到赛门，他跪在沙发边握着我几乎要把他抓伤的手，看到我醒来露出了一个笑容，暖橘色的光照着他，眼泪在他阴影之下的一侧脸上流下来。

你醒了。他说，用另一只手按压着我仍然疼痛不已的前额。

我不敢放开他，害怕他又一次离开我，哪怕眼前这个看似真实的他或许只是一个噩梦中给我短暂慰藉的幻影。

我很抱歉我做了那么蠢的事。

声音颤抖得真像小时候做错后道歉的样子，我闻见他身上带着的若有若无的让我清醒过来的花香，或者只是我的错觉……他在我心目中一直都是这样的，他那样柔和而美丽的样子，像一朵不忍心采撷的永远不会被玷污的花。无论我在画布上多少次试图描摹他的形象都会觉得它们不过是一个个苍白而无聊的模仿，只有他在我面前时他才是这样充满生命、充满爱和柔情的一切，我的一切。

赛门什么都没说，手贴着我的脸抚摸，但我知道，他一如既往地原谅了我，我甚至希望他可以骂我，让我别再那么对他，甚至是以离开来威胁我，他向我要求什么我都会一一答应。

沉默中，他低下头要吻我，我撇开头说我喝了酒，但他没有理会，还是吻了我——在我侧过去的脸颊上，他没有再离开，只是让我们那样脸贴着脸，他流下的泪也落到了我的耳后。

过了很久他还没有消失，我终于确信他是真的回来了。

我们回家去吧，马库斯。

他颤抖的呼吸扑在我的脖子上。

我没办法拒绝他。

他帮我把沾了些呕吐物的衣服换洗掉后搀扶着我去了浴室，我跟他说我已经没事了，而且公寓里我们没有浴缸。

他执意的样子让我想起了别的事情。

我关上浴帘后看着被映出类似颜色的白瓷墙壁，上面有两个已经洗不下去的带着浅蓝色痕迹的手印，是我们刚搬进来重新装修涂壁画的那一次留下来的，我为了图方便放在把油漆桶放在梯子顶部，结果倒了泼了他半个身子，他没有责怪我，自己去浴室冲洗，我则放下油漆刷悄悄跟了上去，在他刚刚冲洗掉身上的颜色后就穿着衣服从后面抱住了他。

你的颜色会干掉的。他在我吻的时候抚摸我的脖子。

如果我不来你就会干掉的。

我们当然做了，每次这样的蓄谋都会得逞，因为他没法拒绝我。

冷水打在身上，我将手掌贴在那个内侧属于他的手印上，闭上眼陷入对以前的回忆，在那双熟悉的手臂环上我的腰的时候，我竟然隐隐感到心痛，好像知道他会来，浑身赤裸，仅仅带着他一个人的温度。

我让他抱着我，什么都不说。

我深知那一夜的争吵是不会被抹去的，是这黄金般的时光中的一抹黑色，无论过往有多么美好，无论未来我们是不是能够继续这种快乐，它都会永远触目惊心。

我爱你。他流着温暖的泪。

我会愿意为了你而死。我说道，感觉他的身体在因冷意而颤抖。

他在紧紧抱着我几分钟后松开了我，我转过身想抓住他的小臂想把他拉回来，可我什么都没触碰到，好像他真的成了一丝幻影，连同曾经拥有过的回忆一起消失。

我失意地完成洗浴后回到卧室躺在他的身边，手臂试探着搂住了他的肩膀，有一刻我想问起他去了哪里，但是他平稳的呼吸让我失声，也许我永远不该问这个问题。

也许真相没那么重要，只有爱才重要。

回到曼弗雷德宅邸后，我们的生活似乎又明媚了起来，很快回归到搬家前的常态，只是这一次，我们更多地在卡尔面前亲吻，而不像更年轻时那样的躲躲藏藏。卡尔没有否认我们之间的爱情，他默默看着，并带着担忧。我试图在赛门在忙的时候跟他谈及这件事，希望他放心，我们不会出什么差错，卡尔却表现出了十几年前的那种欲言又止，我没有追问。

美好的日子最终都会变得短暂。

在赛门离开之前，他答应了我一次完全是开着玩笑说的求婚。

当时我们坐在后花园围着玫瑰的半身围墙上，花香让我脑子发热得更加厉害，激动和震惊把我的思绪搅乱了，完全不知道怎么回应，只好说我还没有买戒指，你答应得太突然了。

若不是那已经是很晚上的时候，我说不定会直接带他出去买。

赛门把手伸到我的面前，说那你给我画一个也可以。

我不能拒绝他，尤其在他看起来这么开心的时候。

我拿着工具回到他身边时，他的手上多了一支被折下的红玫瑰，他正闭着眼闻着它，意识到我的归来，他才睁开眼，看到调色板上的色彩说，看来我们的戒指有很多颜色。

那就选一个你喜欢的吧。我有些不好意思，觉得自己过度的热情甚至显得幼稚。

你来帮我选吧。赛门俯下身吻了一下我的额头，然后把手伸过来。

选好就帮我画上。

我选了一个偏蓝的白色，一边涂一边和他解释他给我的感觉，他眼中的蓝色和他在我心中如同天使一样圣洁的形象，似乎把我毕生的文采都贡献了出来，抬起头却发现他不知什么时候闭上了眼。

我叫了一声，他没有回应，又唤一次，他才睁开眼，有种恍然若失的样子。

我刚刚在想事情。他看了看自己左手无名指指末的痕迹，回头看向我，这算是你的一个作品吗？

我把画笔和调色板放在围墙脚，坐上去贴着他，把给自己画好的那只手也伸出来给他看。

是最好的作品，没有之一。

我说着，用画着戒指的那只手将他的脸抚向我的方向。

现在我该亲吻我的合法伴侣了。

我们连舌头都没有碰到，因为我们两个一直在笑，怕咬到对方，努力了半天就只是轻轻一吻。

亲吻后，他把头靠在我的肩上，仲夏的风吹佛过我们，把玫瑰的花香带走给更远方的人们。

你刚刚在想什么？

我和你共度的一生。

后来我无论何时想起过去，都会觉得这十几年都是在一个绵长的夏日中度过的，好像有阳光透过一切缝隙照进来，温暖的风拂过面颊，就像先辈所说的黄金岁月，身处其中浑然不知，失去后才会去追忆。

赛门最终还是离开了，我的爱人在我向他求婚后的第六天毫无理由地走了，把我独自一人留在那个割裂了我们共同拥有的黄金岁月的黑色伤痕中。

15.

卡姆斯基为赛门做了些升级和改装，主要是一些机能上的轻微改进，鉴于赛门的型号完成的时间太早，而且过程比较仓促，和最终的丹尼尔有很多不兼容的地方，也就没有太多可动手的地方。

“这是他这几年待机时留下来的，”他将赛门的头部打开给我看中央处理器和诊断组件周围那些大大小小烧焦过的痕迹，“我马上会把这些东西清除，但是他醒了之后，烧毁的速度会更快，因为只要你在他身边，他会一直处于过载的状态，无论他看起来有多么平静，就像你们独居那半年……这一次再有大程度的损毁，他就会永远地坏了，我也无法修好，不管是处理器还是数据库。”

“那样的话他会怎样？”

“带着他这二十一年所有的记忆消失，他的机体只能带回来报废。”

“没有别的办法了吗？”

“对他而言没有——这从一开始就不是一场重逢，你要搞清楚这一点。”

我为了逃避直视我为赛门带来的破碎躲到了工作室外，在等待我的爱人修整完毕的过程中，丹尼尔为我递上一杯加冰的威士忌：“马库斯，卡姆斯基先生说你或许会需要它。”

我接过杯子的时候碰到了丹尼尔的手指，我没有那样放开，看到丹尼尔太阳穴上的LED灯闪着短暂的黄色。

“你在思考吗？”

“当然，马库斯。”丹尼尔主动脱开了，“这是最重要的事情，不是吗？”

我没有品酒的怡情，将酒一口饮尽后把杯子还给丹尼尔。

“我检测到你的心率不稳，”他的眼神落到我的胸口，“但我好像看不出来你因为这件事受到过大的打击，我想赛门醒来后会对此感到欣慰。”

听起来可真怪，和赛门一模一样的声音竟然说着这种怪异的分析着我状态的话。

“如果你想要独处，我现在会回到工作间协助卡姆斯基先生；如果你认为有人和你谈一谈更利于缓解情绪，我已经得到指令在赛门改进完成前陪伴你。”

我笑出了声，但没有任何恶意，长时间不喝酒的确让我对这一次有点过量的酒精摄入有了些不良反应。

“如果你想知道的话，我是在赛门第一次陷入停机状态后的第三年被生产出来的。”丹尼尔并没有在意我那听起来带着一些讽刺的笑，“之后我除了协助卡姆斯基先生的生活与工作，还负责定期清理赛门在待机状态下的烧痕和表层清洗，有时候他会醒过来几分钟，我们便在那个时间聊一会天。”

“你们都说些什么？”

“他说的话很少。卡姆斯基先生说如果他提到‘马库斯’，我必须立刻让他回到停机状态，否则我的清理工作都会白费。有一次我在清理仓库里其他的机体时他突然醒来，开始滔滔不绝地讲起你和他的事情，并希望我能记住他说的一切，在我试图将他停机的时候已经太迟了，以至于卡姆斯基先生不得不换掉他当时几乎完全烧焦的语言模块——”

“卡姆斯基先生当时有些仓促出了差错，导致赛门第二次醒来时的默认语言变成了法语，我只能把他带去工作间进行二次调整。”

他那样在我眼里也会可爱得要命。

我感觉到自己这一次的笑是真诚的，在谈话中感到了少有的轻松。丹尼尔的声音和赛门一样温柔，无论说些什么都像是娓娓道来的感觉，只是赛门在我幼时从来没给我讲过故事，因为我那时早已过了听睡前故事的年纪。

“他因为这些记忆而不堪重负，虽然这同样也有卡姆斯基先生决策失误的缘故。”

“你是指什么？”

“我曾经无意间和赛门进行连接——模控生命旗下的所有仿生人，无论型号，无论新旧都会有这个功能，我们依靠这种能力能够交流记忆和传递信息。”他皱了皱眉，“我没办法承受他的记忆，那一次意外甚至让我陷入自卫性质的短时停机。”

“在他的数据库中有两段相互冲突的记忆，我想其中一段是卡姆斯基先生为他输入进去的，可能是为了覆盖另一段真实存在过的记忆……他很痛苦，我猜测这个决定是他们都同意的，只是他们也都没料到会是这样的情况——赛门的数据库无法被重置也无法被移植，哪怕重置可能意味着杀死他，但也是一种解脱，所以卡姆斯基先生决定为他搭建出一个完美的结局，这会让他严重过载直到被迫停机，因为他的系统无法一瞬间运行那么多的情感，对他而言，这是最好的选择了……相当于是安乐死。”

“可是在接受新的记忆后，旧的数据并没有被覆盖，反而和新数据共同存在，他的系统甚至自动搭建了一道防火墙，让他既觉得那些输入过的记忆是真实发生过的，又很清楚它们都是假的，所以他拒绝二次处理它们……他一直在真实和幻觉中作斗争，虚假的幸福让他对现实中与你的分离更加无法接受，所以才会在待机状态下仍然出现烧机的现象，他在自己系统的每一次计算中都在想念你。”

我很多次想要打断丹尼尔的话，他说起的每一件小事都让过往那些我宁愿永远忘记的瞬间回到脑海中，我从未知晓过赛门的痛苦挣扎，我想起我们吵架的那天晚上，他也许想要向我坦白，他叫我别折磨他，别再这么对他，我却把他逼到了绝境，可能他在争执中告诉了我一切，只是愤怒捂住了我的耳朵。

我突然觉得恶心，好像泪水要从喉咙里涌出来，我急忙背对过丹尼尔，抓着自己心脏的位置也无济于减轻这种痛苦。

“马库斯，”我感到丹尼尔的手抚着我的肩膀，那一瞬间我竟然感到了二十年前那种被赛门照顾的安心，“现在已经没事了。”

“你们不用再想念对方了。”

我把尚处于待机状态的赛门带回了曼弗雷德宅邸，我们最初的那个家，也不再有第二个，城里的公寓在我酗酒史结束不久就被卖掉了。

我抱着他去了卡尔的房间，将卡姆斯基给他穿上的和丹尼尔一模一样的衣服脱了下来，想起他的睡衣还放在我们的卧室里，便先为他盖上了被子，并吻了他的额头。

卡尔的房间在他去世后我一直雇着人在固定的时间来打扫，但我和赛门的卧室则被我关闭了几乎六年。在他离开后最开始的那一阵，我呆在那个房间里过着没有日夜概念的日子，希望有一次在我从失去规律的睡眠中醒来的时候，他能像我们吵架后第二天的傍晚出现在我的床边，握着我的手，呼吸近在咫尺，呼唤我的名字，告诉我他回来了，也不会再走了，即使他还要离开，可是他会给我一个让我信服的理由，不会一声不吭地逃离我的人生。我甚至在幻觉中看到过这番景象，只是他的面孔更加模糊而暗淡，窗外多亮的光都无法照明他的五官，好像他是从我那些幻想着的画中走出来的，跪着却像那一夜争吵后的样子。

马库斯，不要离开我。

马库斯，不要离开我。

马库斯，不要离开我。

他的声音是破碎的，他捂着自己的脸，蓝色颜料从天花板不知哪里的地方掉下来滴在他的身上几乎要在我眼前把他淹没，我挣扎着起身，想把那些色彩抹掉，可是他只是在我慌乱的抚摸下逐渐失去了形体，连乞求的声音都渐渐逝去。

我呜咽着，在痉挛的痛苦中想要伸手抓住这个在融化的他，最终却只抓回了现实，在一阵虚晃后醒来，两手空空，泪流满面。没有失而复得，没有爱。

我打开卧室的门，灰尘扑面而来，里面黑暗得像间地下室，我径直前去将窗帘拉开，阳光照进来的一瞬间，我甚至缓了一会才等到眼睛和突然的强光适应。渐渐清晰的视线里一切都和从前一模一样，因为我一直妄想着他会在我无望的追寻后回来找我，我希望他回来后面对的一切还是原来的样子，没有什么会因为他的离去而改变。

浮在半空中的小颗粒跳跃着，发着光缓慢地落在屋子的每一个角落中。我站在那里有一刻的失神，感觉自己像是做了六年的梦，醒来之后仍然在那个没有尽头的夏日，而他躺在二楼的另一个房间中等待着回到我们的现实，我们还会相爱如初。

我花了一整个白天的时间将我们的房间收拾干净，本来最多的工作仅仅是清理尘土，但是我总会在做些什么的时候陷入回忆，心中如同有一股暗流在缓慢穿梭，闭上眼良久才继续工作。

我在接近傍晚的时候去淋了个浴，穿好浴袍后到卡尔的房间里找赛门，但是床上已经没了人影，我腿软得差点倒在地上，但是心想他又能去哪儿。我让自己镇定下来，跟着直觉走到了一楼的厨房，果然在落地窗外看到他跪下来被花丛遮挡住一半的赤裸的身体。

这里的记忆是这么多，从我们的初吻到那些带着诚挚感情的秘密性爱，到最后无心却得到回应的求婚都是在这里发生的，如果是我，我也会到这里来。

我要怎么做才能完全理解他呢。

我慢慢走近他，看到他拿着一支干枯了不久的白玫瑰放在鼻子下轻嗅着，身体因为入冬过度时节的冷风而轻微颤抖，裸露的白皙无暇的皮肤被黄昏的阴影映得如同披上太阳留下的伪装，即便是沾上了泥土也不曾有被玷污的模样。

“我从来没办法像你一样把它们照顾好。”我试图让自己的声音听起来更坚强平静，可是我却感到他这副样子激发了我体内所有脆弱的感情，在刚刚跪在他身边的时候就已经溃不成军，在说话的尾声已经变得异常哽咽。

“也许你不该执意在秋天种它们。”他把花放下，回头看了我，夕阳在消失的前一秒为他的侧脸留下一道短暂的紫橘色的轮廓线，“你不知道这一次回春（Indian Summer）会持续多久。”

我刚要说什么，他又失神地转回了头，将手指插入已经有些干涸的土壤中，我听到他自顾自的呢喃，好像我不在他的身边。

又是梦吗马库斯，我已经做过无数次这样的梦，但没有一次像这般真实，连你也是如此，我几乎要忘记你流泪是什么样子了。

他没有看我，好像在抑制着什么。

我上次醒来听到卡姆斯基先生说要把我报废，如果我可以请求丹尼尔说服他别这么做，我或许还可以撑到你连我都不记得的时候，如果丹尼尔那个时候还在，他会让我离开的，可能我还可以去看看你……你会有新的生活，新的家庭，如果我不是这个样子，我可能还可以照顾你的孩子，就像从前照顾你一样。只要我的记忆数据还没有完全被烧毁，我能回去找到你……我怎么又在幻想这些了。

他说着捂住了脸，把自己蜷缩起来，却像是把我的心也攥碎了。

也许在你面前烧毁也好过在虚假的美梦里等待报废，可是我没什么选择。

我上前把他搂进怀里，可是他没有一点回应，似乎仍然坚信我只是他梦中的幻象，是马上就要消失的一个影子。

“总会有选择的。”

他尚有犹豫，抓住了我的胳膊，在抚摸了一阵后才颤抖地叫出我的名字。

我们就是会在一起，不需要别人给我们理由和准许。

我抚摸着他满是眼泪的脸颊，靠在他的额头上感受他的呼吸。

“这是真的吗？我从未想过会有这一天。”我感觉到他的身体在渐渐发热，以一种不该如此的速度升温，“还是说我只是陷入了更真实的梦里。”

“这一次是真的，我不会再离开你了。”我握着他颤抖的手贴在自己的脸上，“你明天醒来后还是会在这里，我也会记得我们现在说过的所有话。”

“你为什么不失望？”

“骨骼和血肉跟组件和数据如果都能承载灵魂，你和我又有什么区别呢。”

“你不知道我和你在一起会怎样，我最后的样子会让你心碎的。”

“那也好过在虚假的美梦和没有尽头的思念里等待，你不也是这样认为吗？”我闭上眼在想象中感受他在我怀里充满生命的样子，“如果你知道我这六年没了你是什么样子，你也会心碎的。”

“我不想让你受到伤害。”

“如果你选择离开我，我会更痛苦。”

我们在那里沉默良久，黑暗都吞噬了我们的面容，直到他抬起身抚住我的脸和我亲吻。那个时候我仿佛处在一个局外人的位置观赏着这幅景观，破镜重圆后的一切喜悦都融化成了浓厚的色彩，我们紧紧拥抱着彼此，在思念停止的那一刻死去也没关系。

16.

我刻意不去算着过去的日子，如果人生真的有暂停键，我希望停留在每一个他吻我的瞬间，看着他的睫毛染上光影的色彩，观察他虔诚得像个圣徒一样的面孔，手指插入他柔软的金发，滑过他尽显柔情的侧脸，在他的锁骨处稍作停留后向下描摹他那我无比熟悉的身体线条，我会不带着一点性欲抚摸他与我最亲密的地方，亲吻他停留在半空中的刚刚还抚在我肩头的手，贴在他的耳边说赛门我爱你，我爱你。

我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

直到我失去了声音，把这整个一生本该对他表达的所有爱意都在那静止的时间中讲出。

可是我无法让时间静止，每次这样的亲昵也只允许我说出一句。我抚摸着他的脖子，看着他微扬起来的脸上映着能让我忘却一切痛苦的笑容，连那些轻微的动作也如同被拉成了慢镜头，在我抱着他入睡时梦境仿佛有着胶片的质感，老旧的手摇放映机发出的噪声伴着我们亲密的谈话，画面被过度曝光，抽离了颜色的面孔尚可辨认，像是在上个世纪一个永远明亮的夏天里我们的灵魂钻入两个不同的身体，却辨认出了彼此，同样地坠入爱河。

我们最亲密的只限于稍微激情一点的舌吻，我再也没有和他做爱，即使有时候我会梦到，梦到我还很年轻的时候，他袭一身白衣从一阵雾气中走出来，在我面前脱下衣服，赤身裸体、沉默不语地伏在我的身上，将头靠在我的下巴，从指尖开始的滚烫一直蔓延到全身，我就这样抱着他，直到我们在梦中不断地下坠到跟深层的梦里，在无限拉长的时间中度过了很多个一生。

回来第二天赛门一早去城里买了很多花种和园艺装饰物，把我吓得差点没报警，出去转了好大一圈回来看到赛门正在后花园铲那些已经从根枯萎的花卉绿植，用矮木桩围了几个直径半米的小圆，没让我看一眼就把花种播进去。

“你这样我怎么知道你都种的什么呀。”我还是不忍心责怪他。

“花开了不就知道了。”赛门拍了拍已经埋好种子的土，似乎还哼着什么我不知道名字却很耳熟的曲子，“这样你照顾它们不是会更用心一点？免得到时候什么都种不出来。”

“我们会一起照顾它们的。”

我很清楚自己在承诺着不可能的事情，但赛门没有面露难色，只是笑了笑，温柔如初。

我们把最开始的几日都放在曼弗雷德宅邸之外，做那些平常情侣会做的事，一起去公园、电影院、美术馆、游乐园，到高级餐厅点一人餐，等到一脸诧异鄙夷的服务员离开后一起捂着嘴偷笑。

有时赛门会突然地表现迟钝，站在原地好久都不动一下，我上前摸了摸他的额头却没有感觉到任何异样的高温，这更让我感到焦虑，赛门清醒过来后会跟我说只是在和我开玩笑，没什么大不了，但是我不能放下心，后来才在丹尼尔那里得知真相——“是卡姆斯基先生为赛门新换的隔热皮层，他说这样赛门不至于把你的手烧焦”。

我不知道赛门是否知道这件事，但是我选择不去提起，只在乎他的陪伴——他这样真实地活着，这样真实地爱我，像其他任何人都做不到的那样。

外面的世界似乎很快就被我们厌倦了，在贝里尼颜料店进行了大采购后我们又一次溺在了家里的画室，没日没夜地一起作画。我们破除了那道真相为我们筑建的隔阂后他愈发像个真实的人，不像多年前那样把自己囚禁在秘密之中，可是这代价是什么呢？六年的苦苦追寻等待，我又能换回多少共度的时日。只是我无法强求更多了，他的归来本来就是一个奇迹。

我常常在画着的过程中就停了下来，开始专心地看着一旁的赛门，他抬起头的样子像是在仰望什么，眼中有头顶吊灯映出来的光，而视线移到画布上，他很娴熟，甚至堪比卡尔的笔法。我想起卡姆斯基所言的“至上智慧的完美存在”，或许赛门无法更长久地活下去，但丹尼尔和其他那些仿生人呢？他们将会有多么长的寿命，会有多少人类无法企及的能力，迷人而危险……他们会拥有爱情吗，就像他会爱上我一样。爱是恩赐吗？可是它让我和他都这样痛苦，把他拉下那个永生全能的神坛，把我禁锢在黑暗的等待中，我们受了这样的苦，只是为了爱，只是为了彼此。

“赛门。”

我没意识到自己唤了他的名字，可是他从画中抽离出自己回头望我的时候我又明白自己这下意识行为的用意。我愿意永远这样看着他。

“你为什么不画了？”

“没有什么原因。”我探过身让他看我的左脸，“你看看缺了什么没有？”

“看起来什么都不缺。”赛门凑近我的耳朵，几乎把我撩拨得抖了一下，随后在脸颊留下了一个轻吻，“现在也什么都不缺吧。”

“那这边呢。”我又偏过另一侧的脸。

“马库斯。”

“对称之美。”

我们总是互相妥协。

到了深夜，我们完成了那一副画作，由他画上最后一笔。我先顺着梯子下来，待他刚退到一半的时候，我环住他的腰抱他下来，他只是笑，说马库斯你把我摔坏了会后悔的。

我拥着他亲吻了好久，直到他突然有些用力地推开我，眼神恍惚，身体有几秒钟的僵直不动。

但他还是很快缓了过来，如同劫后余生，轻轻靠在我身上。

“我们真像疯了一样，”他闭着眼睛，用额头贴着我的下颚，“我们疯了一样地画这些，是因为我在吗？我不希望我曾经成为你放弃它的理由。”

“不，不……”我感觉他在脖子上的呼吸，欲火是那一刻被点燃的，我感觉我全身上下每一寸皮肤都因为与他的亲近而涨热，呼吸都不免变得急促，可是抚摸他的时候我依然保有着平静，爱意胜过了性欲，我只想和他在一起，仅仅是肌肤相贴就足以，我没有别的奢求，没有别的梦想，只要他现在和我在一起，只要我能够握着他的手。

“只有你在这里，它们才有存在的理由。”我轻轻抚着他温热的太阳穴，不知道那里现在正在经历怎样的地狱般的炙烤，而他还在为了我停留。

“你不热爱它吗？也许没了我，你也会有生活的激情。”他有些失控了，在我的怀里出现了轻微机械般的抽搐，“你没了我也可以继续生活，我没那么重要。”

你很重要，比世间的一切都重要，甚至是我自己。

我爱我自己，我也恨我自己，就像我对我所有造物的感情，都是由他而生，我爱它们，因为没有他我无法让它们从我手中诞生，我恨它们，因为它们被摆在那里，哪怕烧毁也无法消失，时时刻刻提醒我曾经失去他，并且不久后也会失去他的事实，因为一切的理由，又因为一切的毫无理由。

“我爱你，无论你是什么样子，无论你变成什么都无所谓。”

“当我已经不复存在也无所谓吗？”

“当你不复存在我也会爱你。”

我忍着心悸把他抱紧，看向我们完成的那张我和卡尔的肖像。

“我们应该把你也画进去。”我感觉到他的颤抖在减弱，“卡尔会希望如此。”

“我一直都在里面，只是你还没发现。”他摇摇头，抬起手放在我的胸口，“这一天应当结束了，我已经感到疲惫。”

赛门情况的恶化就是从那一天开始的。

他的记忆以一种时快时慢的速度流失，甚至会在突然陷入故障的几分钟里和我讲起来他在那段虚假记忆中和我度过的我从未知晓的事情，他问我在纽约的画展什么时候办，卡尔什么时候从布拉格回来，为什么他没有找到钢琴室的钥匙，有一次他在半夜醒来，到厨房做饭，几乎用光了当时家里剩下所有的食材，当我听到动静从二楼下来时，他已经把一楼的灯全都打开，连后花园的夜灯也被开到了最大亮度，他坐在饭桌前低头捂着脸，不受控制地抖动，听到了我来，他起身拉着我几乎是强迫着我坐下，到桌子的另一边也不看我，揪着自己的手指窃窃私语，问为什么天会这么暗，卡尔怎么还不回来，难道是又发生意外了，他得出去看看……他当时只穿了一件四角内裤，突然就要往外走，我大跨一步拽住了他的胳膊，可是他直接甩开了我还给了我一耳光，说我是不是只在乎自己的事业，卡尔一个人在外面很危险，他有预感他可能经历了车祸，紧接着开始质问我、责怪我。

我不敢打断他，被失控的他骂得连连后退差点被椅子绊倒，直到他在把手伸向刀之前突然有了短暂的清醒，摸着自己的脸和裸露的上身，又看向还处于震惊状态、眼睛因为紧张而担忧发红的我，紧接着陷入了另一段让他痛苦不堪的回忆，跟我说对不起，一句接着一句，好像几年前那一次的挽留，他试探地拉着我的手说马库斯对不起，我不知道自己为什么会这样，都是我的错，可是不要离开我，求你了马库斯，不要离开我，你想知道什么我都跟你说，你有什么问题现在就问我，我都会说清楚，马库斯，不要离开我，不要把我一个人留在这里，这里除了黑暗什么都没有，马库斯……他说着说着就泪流满面，在我能把他拉进怀里前僵直地倒在地上开始更剧烈的机械状抽搐，嘴里念着已经完全混乱的话，十几年的记忆好像被摔碎的水晶球的残骸一样摆在我的面前。

我以为这就是结束了，跪下来紧紧握着他没有力气的手直到他的抽搐停止，吻了吻他的眼睛，在我捂着头流泪的时候他又醒了过来，他抓住我的手，那个时候我还感觉自己的身体在胀痛，脑子里像是有一只不断尝试想要冲破出来的小虫，而他的嗓音让这个夜晚又变得宁静。

发生了什么马库斯，我不知道我怎么会晕过去……你怎么了？

他以安抚的方式吻了我的额头，看到吊在墙壁上的钟和桌子上的饭菜。

已经很晚了，卡尔还没回来吗，我们要不要出去找他，到底发生了什么，你怎么看起来一夜老了这么多。

我当时不知道该怎么应答，在紧绷的意识中笑了一声，捧住他的脸，和他额头相贴。

“没什么事，卡尔去布拉格找他一个老朋友了，你忘记了吗？我们只是在庆祝纽约的画展办得很成功而已，你可能只是太累了，我们上楼休息吧。”

我看到他眼中的光暗了一些，好像若有所思。

他的记忆在不断消失，就像一幅画上的颜料逐渐从画布上分离，而我只能眼睁睁看着他变得愈发空白而透明，而他偶尔出现的故障点燃了画布的一角，哪怕它没有烧起来，我也看到了那股隐蔽的白烟。

他处在我们热恋的那一段时间中，忘记了那待机的六年，忘记我们搬去城里的事情，忘记卡尔去世，甚至也不知道他出车祸的事情，以为我对他那致命的秘密一概不知，因为我再没有特别亲密地触碰他而紧张焦虑，有几次甚至主动赤着身子想要往我怀里钻，我只能在他触碰到那些敏感的地方前紧紧抱着他，说我很累了，然后吻着他似乎有泪流下来的鼻翼。

我也不想让你着凉。

如果卡尔还不回来，他会错过你的毕业典礼。

他抚摸着我的脖子，声音模糊颤抖。

他不会错过的。

我知道赛门撑不到他所认为的那个毕业时间，连卡姆斯基为他换的新皮层都已经快要承受不了他严重过载带来的持续热量，在我搂着他入睡的时候可以感到垫在肩头的滚烫。

有一天我们在收拾我之前的作品，和当年一样的理由——“学生自愿给予学校的作品收藏”，那个时候我的早期画作保留在克兰布鲁克，家中的都是我毕业工作以后的作品。

“你以后一定会让你的母校骄傲的，不是吗？”他将画一幅幅得包好，“他们不会想到自己有如此有天赋的学生的。”

“都是因为卡尔。”我感到了一丝白谎言的不自在，可是他笑起来的样子总是那么好看。

“当然不是，因为你是你自己。”

途中我们无意间找到了那张我在确定关系后没跟他说一声自己偷偷为他画的意象画，在蓝色主基调的背景中，赛门赤裸着上半身，眼睛被做了模糊化处理，深色和白色的交错让画面变得些许凌乱，但更加突出他那清晰、如同真理的存在。

他显然看出了那是他自己，回头望了望我，而我害羞地撇过头，像极了那年轻了十多岁的孩子一样。

“我希望你不要介意。”

“没有，他很美。”赛门端详着它，“你把我画得很美。”

我望着那幅画心中萌生了一个想法，几乎完全没有二次考虑就脱口而出，我看到赛门眼中的惊讶，但他没有拒绝我。他从来都不会拒绝我。

他要是能拒绝我，也许一切都会不同。

那天我骗他学校决定让我们这两个月自行准备毕业作品不用回到学校，一边和他亲吻一边帮他脱掉洗浴后的浴袍，脸红心跳的时候意识到我已经好久没有看到他全裸的样子。

我们关上窗帘，开了室内的灯坐在画室的中央，他看起来有点腼腆，显然这一次他对我想要对他做什么，要如何做是一无所知的。

痒么。我在勾线的时候问他。

没有多痒。他的声音有点闷，我很快察觉了，忍不住看向他太阳穴的位置，紧接着吻了一下他支在腿边的手。

如果你觉得不舒服立刻告诉我，我就停下。

没关系。赛门有些失神地呢喃道，我现在感觉还好。

我知道他在指另外的事情，但我什么都没有说。

我以前在学校做过人体彩绘，甚至和班上的女孩也互相试过，但没有一次比得上这次的小心翼翼，即使我知道这些颜料对赛门来说根本不算什么。

整个过程几乎寂静得让人不自在，而我过了很久说的第一句话是：

“赛门，把你的腿张开。”

他很乖顺地照做了，按照设想中为他私密的地方涂上渐变蓝是个有些艰巨的任务，如果是普通的人类，或许禁不住这极端敏感的触碰。

完成的时候正值傍晚，我心里暗暗惊叹于这一次次在余晖中的巧合，好像我的双手也懂得把控时间，知道有光衬托的赛门会变得神圣，而审视我的“作品”时，我还是无法抑制住自己的欲望，我把颜料刷扔掉，低头掀起衣摆按住自己的额头，希望这团火能够被我的冷静扑灭。

“再不照相的话，我想颜料会化掉的。”

不，事实上它们会一直融化，因为他的温度。

我听出来赛门那种带着一丝试探一丝恐慌的语气，但我还是什么都不解释，和欲望抵抗的我有些落脚不稳，贴近想吻他又不成，只能吻在他的头发上，随后叫他站到窗户那里，自己去拿放在一旁工作台上的相机。

回头的时候我看到了面对着窗外站在夕阳中的赛门，他好像真的变成了一个影子，只是带着光的轮廓。我前去的时候有些犹豫，我知道只要越过他，躲在墙壁的阴影中以另一个角度再看他会是完全不同的景象。但是在我和他仅剩的时间里，这样的时刻怎么还禁得起辜负？

我步入了阴影，好像落进了那个没有他在身边的黑暗中，抬起相机，镜头里向侧方微低着头、半闭着眼的赛门美得不可方物，色彩和光影碰撞落下的斑驳让真实中也带入了美好而自由的虚幻。在几个瞬间我好像真的看到他背后长出了翅膀，再一晃眼发现那只是夕阳投射在对面墙壁上的亮光。

我难以按下快门，他如今看起来这样得圣洁，不像凡间的造物——被人类局限的思维创造出的无限可能啊，如我曾经爱慕着他时所想的几乎没有差别，爱不是恩赐，他来到我生命里就已经是一个难得珍贵的礼物，即使他不爱我，我也会感到幸福，反而是相爱才带来了灾祸，想到他最后注定的结局就让我感到痛苦且懊悔不已。

“怎么了？”

“坏掉了，我忘记修了。”我站了起来，把相机放在一旁。

“那不是很可惜吗？”

“哪里来的可惜呢？”我笑了笑，走近他，看到他身上永远也干不了的颜料，“你是为了我愿意做这件事的，你让我塑造了你，让我用我的双手和我的思想展现我心中的你，要是我还不满足，岂不是有些自大？”

他望着我的蓝眼中有我渴望的一切，他作为智械的冷静理性，他作为情人的欲望和爱，年轻美丽，直到永恒，卡姆斯基不是这样说的吗？他是那个造物主。

他真是傻透了才会为了我放弃这些。

我很想当着他的面大哭一场，把我的愤怒、自责、莫名其妙的委屈都爆发出来，可是最终也不过是几滴眼泪而已，他看到我这样子抬手帮我擦去泪痕，却留下了一抹蓝，像我当年第一次亲吻他时一样。

我上前抱住了他，身上沾满了那些我亲手赋予他的色彩，终于到这一天了——我们不再是马库斯和赛门，不再是人类和仿生人，我们终于变成了我那些悠长梦中的两团色彩，最终我们会合二为一，一起融化，一起干涸，一起死去，在黑暗这偌大又狭小的坟墓中，我们难解难分，无人铭记，却永远相爱。

我爱你。我爱你。

我听到自己几乎泣不成声。

我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

我不知道那一天究竟何时会到来，可是我想就这样抱着他告诉他我爱他直到我和他一起死亡为止。

“你伤心了，”他的手从后面勾着我的肩膀，“可是我却不知道为什么。”

“你愿意为我而死吗？”

这是他早就有的觉悟。

“当然愿意，马库斯。”

他的声音柔和平静，静到让我听到心撕裂的声音。

“我也愿意为你而死。”

我不知道我们抱了多久，只知道松开的时候天已经黑了很久，赛门甚至还停留在拥抱的状态没有反应过来。我让自己冷静，没什么大不了，我对一切都有心理准备。

我抱着他去小浴室，在浴缸里放好水将他的身子浸入，他半睁着眼却一动不动仰在那里的样子让我想起尸体，我听到脑子里有个声音要我放他走，同样的声音在和它做着斗争，说马库斯，你再等一等。

我选择了等待，沉默着，将卸妆油涂满他的全身，蓝白色的颜料渐渐浮上水面。

在我刚刚要去清洗他的面部时，我感觉他眨了眨眼，一条手臂扒上了边缘，想要坐起来，但我又把他轻轻按了回去。

“别动，赛门。”我看着他一副大梦初醒的样子，手上的力度反而不如之前轻柔，“你老动我会洗不干净的。”

“也许我该洗洗你的衣服。”他拽住了我满是颜料的衬衫，“你怎么搞成这样？”

“刚刚完成了很重要的作品。”

“你的毕业作品吗？”

“对。”我上前探身，赛门下半张脸上的颜料都已经掉了，“闭眼。”

“你也没告诉我为什么我会在这里。”

“赛门，闭眼。”

他服从了，我却突然下不了手，看到浴缸里还没有完全交融起来的颜色，好像它们是赛门失去的记忆，那些塑造了他灵魂却被清洗掉的过去；好像如果我把赛门这鼻子以上的颜色也洗掉，他就不再是我的赛门了。

我还是把它们擦了下去，放掉那些脏水后，我打开花洒用温水冲洗他还带着些遗留颜色的身体，不去对上他带着质问的目光，那双象征一切的蓝眼睛。

“我爱你，你总归知道这件事吧。”我用白毛巾裹住了他出浴的身体，“所以你该去休息了，我负责收拾。”

“你对你的毕业作品满意吗？”

“很满意。”

“卡尔怎么评价？”

“卡尔去布拉格了。”

“这样他会错过你的毕业典礼。”他抓住我衣服的领子，靠近我的一瞬间激起我想要亲吻他的冲动，“他什么时候回来？他怎么都没告诉我就走了，这很危险。”

“他很安全。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我明天让他给你打电话。”

但是第二天赛门再也没有问起卡尔的事。

在赛门回到家中的第二十九天，他与我的记忆几乎只剩下那最初突兀的亲吻和从前八年做着普通主仆关系的时光，他变得很拘谨，开始躲避和我过分的接触，我甚至有一瞬间不明白为什么即便这样他的系统还会继续烧毁，明明他已经忘记了我们相爱的事，他应该不会再过载了，可是他还是时不时出现故障，在机械状抽搐时说些语序错乱的话，让我比之前还要心疼。

为什么他还要被这种负担折磨？

在赛门回到家中的第二十九天的下午，他一个人在家里的后花园呆了很久，跪在那里看着一个月前由他亲手种下已经出了芽的尚且不知道是什么的花。

我没有阻止他，没有叫醒他，我深知他已经到了寿命的最终期限，我只希望他能想做什么就做什么，只要他能够感到开心。

我在傍晚的时候走出去，看到他是那样跪着，心中一紧，但他很快打破了我那短暂的疑虑。

“我一定忘记了很多东西，对吗？”他抚摸着那些嫩芽，充满柔情几乎如同爱抚着情人，“每一天我都觉得这里对我愈发陌生，本不该如此，一定发生了什么事，我好像连自己是谁都要忘了。”

我不想对他说谎。

“那没有关系，只要你没事。”

我刚要抚摸他的肩膀，他突然站起来打开我的手，冲回屋子里，抚着自己的额头摔在木柜旁边，我听见他极力抑制住的嘶喊，急忙跟上去，看到他以非常卑微的样子跪倒在那里，抓着自己的头发，似乎在向看不见的神乞求什么，直到他的歇斯底里终于爆发。

“我不想忘记！可是它一直叫我忘记，我不要再忘记任何事了。”他抱着自己的肩膀摇晃着自顾自地说，很快就陷入了近日的故障状态，头部出现抽搐反应，声音也变得跳跃，“我不想忘了……”

我不敢碰他，这是他第一次意识到自己记忆的流失并变得如此暴躁、难以接近，看着他逐渐的瓦解又让我到了心痛到无以复加的地步。

“忘记没什么不好的，这不会改变什么……”

“不，不，你不懂，忘掉它我什么不是，我会变成另一个人，你不会——你不知我是什么，你也不想，我不知道什么问题，我应该早回家去才不是现在这样，他可以把我修好……”

“赛门……”

“他可以修好，我知道……”

他试图站起来继续向离开的方向走去，可是剧烈的抽搐让他根本无法保持平衡，我接住瘫倒下来的他，他紧紧抓着我的胳膊，不让我看他的脸，但我看见从他嘴里流出来滴落在衣服和地板上的蓝色液体，心都抽疼了一下，意识到也许这次真的是这场短暂重逢的结束——如果像卡姆斯基说的那样，这本就不是一场重逢，在我带他回来的时候就能预见即将到来的永别，我怎能把明知即将失去还如此执意的事情叫做重逢？

“别看我。”他的声音掺杂进不稳定的电子音，用另一只手遮住自己的脸，还在试图躲避我，“你能叫车来吗，马库斯，我必须去……”

“不，赛门，没事的。你没有任何问题……”

“怎能没有，马库斯，我好冷，我病了。”赛门的声音变得乞求，“让我看看你可以吗，但不要看我……”

“我都知道了，没关系。”

我让他面对我，抚摸着他微烫的面颊，眼泪已经流了下来，他望向我的眼神很疲惫，似乎下一秒就要睡去。

“我不要忘记你。”他咬着嘴唇，但没办法阻止蓝色的血液从嘴和鼻子里流出来，他皱着眉，意识到已经对自己的身体失去了大半的控制力，“我永远不想忘记你，马库斯，别让我忘记，把我送回家，就不会是这个样子了，这会吓到你，我知道……你会讨厌我，会对这失望……”

他低下了头，“不要对我失望，不要讨厌我……”

“我爱你。”我忍着痛苦托起他的脸，抹掉他嘴边的痕迹，“你要相信我，我爱你，我每一天都在爱你，不管你是什么样子，无论你是什么，哪怕你离开了，我也一直在找你……”

“天啊，我都忘了什么啊，我怎么变成这样，我怎么可以变成这样……”

赛门很艰难地抬起手，我抓住它贴在我满是眼泪的脸上，可那一瞬间只让我心中即将和他分离的痛苦释放得更加剧烈。

“你都忘记了，可是没关系……即使你把我也忘了也没关系，我会一直记得你。”

“别离开我，马库斯……”他看着我，“别离开……”

“我就在这里，我哪儿也不去。”我扣紧他的手，“我会一直陪着你。”

“我梦见我们在一起，还一起变老，像个人类那样……”

赛门好像陷入被打乱的回忆漩涡中，随着那些支离破碎的话语被无意识地托出，他的耳朵里也开始流出液体，他突然又可以活动起来，抚上我的脖子，只是无法阻止自己的颤抖。

“我从来没有给你讲过故事，可是梦里我真的找到了蓝仙子，她把我变成了人，真可笑，我明明知道肯定都是假的，醒来之后我不会有什么变化，我还得醒来照顾你……看着真实的你……”他说着竟然笑了，“你更重要，我要醒过来见你……”

“我不想连你也忘记……”他拽着我的手放在他心脏的位置，“我会愿意为了你而死，不要离开我，马库斯，你想问什么就告诉我……别什么都不说，你让我不安……”

滴在我手腕上的蓝液已经变得滚烫，我低下头希望别让他最后也看到我那么脆弱的样子，哪怕双手紧握，我也无法阻止他在我眼前消失。

“马库斯……”他喃喃自语的声音似乎找回了刚刚归来时的感觉，“我们是相爱的……可是为何我觉得我们分开了。”

“什么都不会把我们分开的。”我吻着他已经没了多少力气的手。

“我好像做了一个很久的梦，梦里除了黑暗什么都没有。”赛门停止了抽搐，但动作都变得异常缓慢，好像他此生的温柔都要殆尽了，“可是我一直在想你……从来没停止过想你，我比你能够想象的还要爱你。”

“我知道，我知道……对不起，赛门……”

我抬起头看着他，想起以前的事，想起二十年前他看着我的样子，除去他脸上那些凌乱的蓝血流下的痕迹，他美而神圣，带着爱和希望开始了我生命中那个连绵不绝的夏日，而最初的爱意流入我心里，如今像一把锋利的匕首将我的心口刺破，血汹涌地喷出，我看向自己的双手却发现自己安然无恙。

我看着蓝血从他的眼眶中流了出来，缓慢地滑过他的脸颊，像我们无数次作画时的那样，像他抬起手抹去我眼泪时留下的痕迹，像我第一次亲吻他时那无心的举动，好像我从未失去过什么。

我在失去一切。

马库斯，不要哭。

他的手贴上了我的脸，带着一些充满距离感的礼节，声音平静，似乎如何撼动也不会有波澜。

别担心。他露出一个笑容，就像丹尼尔那样。

我会一直在你身边照顾你。

我知道。我握着他的手，将脸紧紧贴在上面，试图感受它曾经带给我的一切抚慰，无论是何时，哪怕是在我最失控的时候，它也会带着无尽的爱意安抚我，让我的痛苦消失。

一切都应该如此，一切都不应该有什么不同，本该如此，我们必须相爱，不需要任何理由。

可是一切都不同了。

我看着他保持着那个姿势，眼睛分明是在望着我的方向，可是却不像在看着我，我逃避地不去看，握着他的手，把他拉进怀里，叫他的名字，可是房间里寂静得可怕。

我脑子又出现了那个声音，这一次只有一个，它叫我再等一等，马库斯，他很快就会醒来，等一等，再等一等！你要有耐心，再等一等！

我抱着他，希望他真的会醒来，害怕他醒过来时记忆一片空白会感到不安，我得让他感到安全，在我的怀里他会感到安全，不是因为他记得他爱我，而是因为他 **知道** 他爱我。

我想起卡尔去世的时候，我紧紧握着他的手，体温消失地比心电图上拉成一条直线要缓慢地多，他在最后一刻还挣扎着看我一眼，而我看着他似乎扩大的瞳孔失去了所有言语。

“死亡是什么感觉？”

那天种下花后，赛门牵着还处于以为失去他的恍惚中的我去了卫生间里，让我看看那个镜子里似乎受了难一般憔悴的我，连胡子都已经好几周没剃过。

“我不知道。”我说着，看着和他区别如此鲜明的我——我就像一个被扔进沼泽挣扎着却越陷越深的蠢家伙，而他呢，连那双搭在我肩头的手似乎在镜子中都发着柔和的光，蓝眼睛中的笑意让我感觉自己像是在经历一场洗礼。

“你怕死吗？”他为我的下巴喷上泡沫，剃刀和水池碰撞的声音都比他的声音更加响亮。

“你回来了我就不怕了。”我笑的时候，他低下头，鼻翼两侧浮上蓝色。

“怎么说？”

“想到还有可能和你一起死，就觉得又年轻了几岁。”

“当然，我记得你当时说过这种蠢话。”他的动作娴熟而迅速，两三下就把那些续了半指长的胡须都刮了下来，“可惜你没找到那个致命的传染病。”

“又不是传染病让我们死在一起。”我搂住他的腰，没有那些碍人的胡子我甚至觉得自己都离他更近了，“是因为我们相爱。”

“传染病可不管我们相不相爱。”他笑着仰起头轻吻了一下我的嘴唇。

“那就去他的。”

从记忆中脱身，窗外的天色黑了下来，地板上的蓝血也早已干涸。

我听到了有水滴落的声音，但是没有人再说话。


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might contain some content about Markus/Daniel and Kamski/Daniel.
> 
> 有关第三章的关键词/Keywords about Chapter Three  
> 无望遗忘的尝试Hopeless Attempt To Escape/替代者Substitute/信件往来Writing Letters/幸福归来Return of Happiness(lily of valley)/最终结局Final Final Finale

Epilogue.

在巴黎呆得愈久，重返曼弗雷德宅邸就愈变成更困难的事情，我多次想要在没有尽头的孤独中挣脱，拿着我那不多的行李从郊区公寓里逃走，逃去那个目睹了我从拥有一切到失去一切的地方，逃进我已经失去的爱和那个早已回不来的夏日中。

丹尼尔在我决定到欧洲休养后，被卡姆斯基派来在我不在期间维持着家中原状——“如果那里没人看守，你和卡尔的作品不到三天就会被偷光”。

丹尼尔提着行李来到家门前的样子让我想起了赛门，他和我十岁时赛门的样子是完全没有差别的，总是笑意盈盈，我甚至在他低头的瞬间瞥见赛门的影子，突然陷入回忆无法自拔，没意识到自己竟然就这么搂住他的腰，在他惊讶的一刻，我就立刻发现这是别人，因为如果怀中的真是赛门，他会露出腼腆的笑，将手搭在我的肩头抬头亲吻我。

马库斯，马库斯。他会在那个吻后环住我的脖子，在我耳边念我的名字，带着爱恋与不舍，好像下一秒我们就会分离。我会用手抚摸他那完美的脖子，听他渐渐变得紧张的呼吸，连对我的呼唤都像是在求生。

如果他当时不忙，他会带着那看起来最纯洁的笑容把我推到一个卡尔看不到的角落，手上那些让人欲火焚身的动作让我禁不住想把他抱得更紧。

他那样了解我的身体，知道如何取悦我，满足我，只用那双灵巧的、操劳着家务的手和他温柔似水的注视。

你究竟是什么？

那时候我还未知晓真相，以为他突然的停顿和微微的颤抖全部是为了对我同等的渴求造成的，他把手从我的裤子里抽出来，随后仰起头看着我，一双蓝眼睛就刺破了我所有想要伪装的想法。

你所渴望的。

他说，用随身的手帕将手擦净，然后帮我整理亲热时歪掉的衣领。

你当然是我所渴望的。

我看着他低下头的样子，百般柔情涌上心头，但我想让他看着我，所以我又勾起他的下巴，他少有的狡黠比向来的温顺更要撩拨人心。

究竟是什么，你总是会让我觉得没有你我就死了。

他的指尖永远温柔。

你认为什么才能让你不会死去？（What do you think keeps you from death?）

你在我身边。(Your being here with me.)

还有呢？(And?)

你的吻。(Your kiss.)

那我就是一个吻。(Then I shall be it.)

他抚上我的手，歪着头将脸贴在上面，那样子让我心都要化了，想起大学旁边街头上的那些流浪猫，有两只结伴总是出现，一只白猫一只黑猫，喂熟之后它们渐渐放下对我的警惕，允许我抚摸它们，或者抱起其中一只，若不是卡尔对猫毛过敏，我或许会把它们带回家去。

即将毕业的那一年中的一天，它们没有来吃我倒在纸盒里的猫粮。我转了几圈发现它们两个挤在垃圾箱的背面，闭着眼都像是在睡觉，可是白猫中途睁开了眼睛，看了看我又闭上，发出“咕噜咕噜”的低吼声，不一会黑猫也这样做。

如果我是猫，赛门每次将脸颊贴在我的手上时，我一定也会发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。

赛门和丹尼尔的脸渐渐融在一起，我试图去触碰的时候却差点从狭小的单人床上摔下来。

赛门已经不在了，更不会有他的吻，可是我没有死。

我悻悻地松开他拉着行李和他道别，想起我最后一次拥抱赛门时爱人在怀里的僵硬，感到全身上下都被撕裂一般的痛苦。

我有什么理由谴责他呢？他什么错事都没有做，仅仅是和我的爱人长得一模一样，而我最爱的人在失去所有记忆后的样子像他。

我住进公寓里一坐下就写信给丹尼尔，连自己也搞不清楚目的何在。

那是下午，窗外下着雨，我不知道自己在想什么，但是我想写信的冲动很强烈，所以我写下自己当时的穿着，公寓的色彩，窗外路过的人，那似乎是从我大脑里传出来的唯属情人之间才有的嬉笑声，关窗的时候，跑进来的雨水浸湿了半张信纸。

我一封接着一封地写，或许是因为丹尼尔曾经在赛门三年的黑暗中有所参与，这是我和他所有的交集，所以我试图在除我以外最后承载着赛门记忆的人身上获得慰藉以说服自己，他不止在我心中、我的幻梦中活过，还曾真实地活在这世间。

丹尼尔回信的时候回答了我很多不着边际的怪异问题，用高级墨水亲手书写下的字体和赛门当年写邀请函时相比更要有棱角，这些细微的不同提醒着我赛门已经离开的事实，可我还是会在封信时留下我的吻。

**_我在想如果巴黎下暴雨下整整三天三夜，河水会不会涨到我的脚边。_ **

**_马库斯，你疯了吗， 你会感冒的。_ **

****

**_所有人都说灵感来自于生活，如果我没日没夜地只埋头在画室里画画，我会不会突然有一瞬间感到大脑一片空白，感觉眼前的颜色也不复存在了？_ **

**_马库斯，不要让自己太累。把 你的病情权限开放给我，我必须知道你是否保持健康。_ **

****

**_你都做些什么呢，如果只是所谓帮我“将家保持原样”，除此之外你还做什么？_ **

**_马库斯，我会看我带来的书。但不用担心，我绝对不会在没有必要的情况下， 没有你的允许就动你们的东西。_ **

**_不，我允许你（我并不喜欢这样的说法）。你一定注意到餐厅里的那架钢琴了，以前赛门偶尔会去弹一弹，我不介意你用它，我想你和他对它都会是一样温柔的。_ **

****

**_马库斯， 我不明白我们写信的意义。但如果你想的话，我昨天晚上弹了德彪西的《月光》，我可以把视频上传到你的任一设备里。（我没有练习很久，它的谱子一直都在我的数据库里。）_ **

**_很多事情本身就没什么意义，如果你感觉到困惑，我们可以停下。_ **

**_（P.S.我更愿意亲眼看到你弹，或许等我回去。）_ **

**_这没什么不好，或许我能更了解你，卡姆斯基先生要我照顾好你的一切，包括你。_ **

**_（P.S.你从来没说起回来的事。）_ **

****

**_马库斯，我今天上线时看到你已经 向我开放权限，这令我欣慰。但是我还发现你最近三日购买了超过限定量度的药物，我能够理解你这样做的缘由，可我同样认为你不应该这样做。这会让你的身体状况变糟。_ **

**_丹尼尔，没什么会变得更糟。_ **

****

**_你现在那里是几点？_ **

**_在我写到目前的 这个单词时，是底特律当地时间4月4日晚11时12分29秒。_ **

****

**_你有爱上什么人吗？_ **

**_我没有任何机会这样做，卡尔的房子很大，我大多时间都在家中，而且还要 照顾你的花，不是吗？_ **

****

**_你有爱上过任何人吗？_ **

**_从来没有，但我喜爱人类，我 为他们服务。_ **

****

**_马库斯，你最近都没有出门，我希望你没有试图篡改我对你 药物购入进行监测的权限（这本是不可逆的操作），因为我很高兴看到它们被现在控制在标准之内，若你修改了信息，我的处理器可能会因此受到影响，而且这是非常愚蠢而错误的决定。_ **

****

**_放心，丹尼尔，我没有做这种事。但如果发生了，你会怎么样？_ **

**_我会自动 进入停机状态一段时间重置这一部分设定，但并没有什么大碍，因为你留下的衣服在你走后的第三天我已经全部熨好放进你的衣柜里了，所以发生火灾的可能性很小。无论如何，我希望你永远不要做类似的任何事，这会让我觉得身不由己。_ **

****

**_现在是 巴黎当地时间8月19日午夜3时02分44秒，你应该在休息了。_ **

****

**_丹尼尔，你想过我们为什么会活着吗？_ **

**_马库斯，你在什么时候 感觉到自己是活着呢？也许这一点才是最重要的。_ **

****

**_亲吻时，拥抱时，做爱时，灵感涌现的时刻，感情多到流到一个房间的每个角落。_ **

****

**_拥有这些的 感觉是什么？_ **

**_拥有它们的时候如此惧怕死亡，同时又希望自己能在那一刻死掉。_ **

****

**_丹尼尔，住在我隔壁的那对情侣今天吵架了，他们开着窗户，我也开着窗户，因为我当时在画一幅主题为“欺骗”的作品，听到他们尖锐的声音我觉得自己的笔也颤抖了，可是好像怎么也画不完心中的想法。我甚至有点愧疚，因为这感觉像我在利用他们之间的痛苦。_ **

**_我昨天上午写了上面的部分，现在已经是第二天晚上了。他们分手了，男孩带着一个小行李箱离开，我往楼下看，在他完全背过我前看到了他的表情，带着解脱的笑容，走到我快看不见的地方时，我看到一个穿红裙子的女孩走过来挽住了他的胳膊，然后他们拥抱、亲吻，或许当天晚上他们就会做爱（谁知道呢）。_ **

**_我一个小时前去楼下扔垃圾时，对面的门都还没有关上，我看到女孩还坐在地上哭，满地撕碎的照片，也许她会后悔这样做。_ **

**_我在她门前停留了有些太久，所以她叫住了我。_ **

**_我们不知道彼此的名字，但她知道我是画家。_ **

**_她说：“你一点都不了解他，对吗？我希望他在告诉我真相之前就死掉。”_ **

**_那个时候我突然想到赛门，他一定知道该如何安慰她，她也许会爱上他，就像我爱上他一样。_ **

**_“不，你不会想要他死的。如果他死了，你很难再爱上别人了，这很痛苦。”_ **

**_我看到其中一张她穿着红裙子的照片。_ **

**_“我们曾经那么快乐。”_ **

**_“我们都很容易在快乐的时候得意忘形。”_ **

**_赛门，我当时满脑子都是赛门，想说出他的名字，我已经好久没有用自己的声音说出他的名字了，那一刻孤独难过得几乎想跪下来和她一起哭。_ **

**_我想到做爱后赛门的脸，赛门的声音，赛门的温度和他身体那些微小的反应和起伏，想到他抱着我，把头枕在我肩膀上的时候，黑夜里我们的手紧握着，他说他爱我，我吻他闭着的眼睛，他却突然流下眼泪。_ **

**_那是很久、很久以前的一个晚上，他搂着我的脖子说他太容易被幸福冲昏头脑了。_ **

**_我说那没什么不好，以为我和他会一生都在一起。_ **

**_可是后来他走了，这个很普通的夜晚突然变成了我记得最清楚的一段记忆之一，在底特律的每一天我都是思念成疾的，因为无论我在哪里，我都可以看到他逝去前的影子，明白这一次他再也不会回来了。我感觉自己的灵魂都变成了实体，被思念的痛苦大卸八块，流出来的不是血，是无尽的泪水。_ **

**_他就像一块烫在我灵魂上的烙印。_ **

**_离开一个活着的人去爱另一个人很容易，但是放弃与一个已死之人的所有回忆去爱另一个人是艰难的。人们总爱说失去，说到出轨也会这样讲，但他们没有失去爱，他们要么还爱着背叛他们的人，要么尚且有决心、有能力去开启新的生活；可是我呢，我永久地陷入了这个虚无之中，我爱着一个已经不存在的人，我永远记得他，强迫自己不要总是想念他，但不行……我从来没有成功，这种想法好像在分离我的血液，我有时候在一身汗中醒来的时候，会觉得自己身体里的血都变成了眼泪，自己变成了多年前滑过他脸颊的一滴眼泪——我就活在那里。_ **

**_我宁可痛苦万分，也不要忘记他，就像同样地，我宁愿他离开我，也不愿意他死。_ **

**_但你会把赛门的行为叫做烧毁，对吗？_ **

**_……_ **

****

丹尼尔很久都没有给我回复，直到有一天傍晚我从塞纳河写生回来，一个从底特律寄来的小巧包裹摆在门前，我拿进屋拆开，里面装着一个纯白的信封，除了一张薄纸，还存着一个硬物。

打开后，映入眼中的是丹尼尔熟悉工整的字迹：

**_ 马库斯，很抱歉 _ ** **_，我没法继续下去了。我希望你能尽早回来，有些事当面说才行。_ **

**_以及，赛门曾经告诉过我你们想 葬在一起，他的机体已经被销毁回收，我在把他交给伊利亚之前取出了他被烧毁的中央芯片，我想你一定会保管好它——即使它如今没有任何用处。_ **

我从信封中拿出那块焦黑、形状不再规整且已经辨认不出任何字迹的八边形芯片，握在手中时还是温凉的，它看起来这么普通，它只是一块芯片——它只是一块曾经承载着赛门所有记忆和感情的金属片。

我的爱人唯一存在过的证明就是这块芯片，除此之外，它什么都不是。

我拿起它贴着我的嘴唇，想起他的亲吻，想起有关于他的一切。

“赛门。”

我说出他的名字，好像有一辈子那么久都没有说过这五个字母组成的名字。

只是一个名字。可是除了这个名字和对他所有的记忆，我已经别无长物。

我会忘记他吗，在这漫长的一生中，在我所有逃避现实的举措都用尽前，我有可能忘记他吗？如果连他都会忘记，如果我连自己二十年的爱都忘记，我还会是我自己吗。

我把芯片放在画架的卡槽上，到卧室去拉开床头的抽屉，拿出那已经多日没碰过的橘色药瓶，丹尼尔之前来信中的话阻止着我打开它，可是汹涌而来的思念让我浑身都在痛苦地发抖。

“马库斯，把药吃了。”我听到那个熟悉的声音在我耳边响起，伴着不知哪里来的水滴落的声音。

“如果你现在不吃的话，你只会在一次爆发后吃得更多。”

我好像看到那双我无比熟悉的手从一边的垃圾桶中拿出了七八个同样的小瓶子摆到我面前，随后他抚摸着我的肩膀，就像从前一样温柔，呼吸打在耳边，可是我却颤抖着抱着自己，把头撇到一边不去看我那张日思夜想的面孔。

“如果你这么不想见我，你就必须得吃药。”

我怎么不想见他，但药物只能抑制一时的感情，而不是永久的记忆——我对他的感情都是如此真实的，身后的他却是属于我自己疯狂的幻想，每一次服用药物后，在感性的痛苦被噤声的过程中我却只能在平静中感到空虚和自责。

我没有想要忘记你。

我捂住脸，半晌才意识到自己已哭得满手是泪。

但是想念你让我每次呼吸都感到痛苦。

我们的承诺是从何时开始的呢？

马库斯，我会一直在你身边照顾你。

赛门，我不会让你难过。

马库斯，不要离开我。

赛门，永远不要离开我。

马库斯，我不想忘记你。

赛门，我会永远记得你。

可是我们又做到了哪些。

“别伤害自己，”我感觉到他的幻象从后面抱住了我，“我看了你们的信，丹尼尔也一样会认同我的。”

“他不是你。”

我挣脱开那不存在的拥抱，到客厅为自己接了杯水回来，窗外的黄昏已经到了尾声，我看着手心里那两颗被映出橘色的白药片，阴影在我手中被拉得很长。

也许我又会掉入半个月前药物上瘾的循环，在或放纵或遏制中度过这些难熬的夜晚。

以前我不怕什么黑暗，因为有他在我身边，无论我们是否亲吻。

“很美，就像之前任何一次，不是吗？”他的声音近在咫尺。

“那时候你还在。”

我仰起头，伴着水吞下了药，刚刚情绪的激动带来的轻微头痛让我闭上了眼，可是我必须珍惜这短暂的时间，因为只有在药物控制下心情渐渐平静下来的时候我才敢于看那个已经不存在的他。

我睁开眼睛的时候看到他就站在我面前，一身纯白，披着微光。

我上前一步抚摸着他的脸颊，在手指的空隙间感到了他的流失。

“我爱你。”

“你不可能爱上一个幽灵。”

他侧过头吻着我的手心，视线移到了画架上的芯片，露出一个笑容。

“就是一片小小的金属而已，对么，我已经不在那里了。”

“你在我的心里。”

我想要抱住他，亲吻他那双美丽的眼睛，可是他已经要消散了。

“回到底特律吧，马库斯。”他抚摸着我的脖子，“只有这样你才有可能放我走。”

“我不能让你走。”

他变得那样透明，那样飘忽，连面容都无可辨认。

“你走了我会一无所有。”

他像没有色彩的颜料融化在我面前。

而我手上发着光的痕迹只是我那未干涸的泪水。

**_ 马库斯 _ ** **_，你已经很久没有和我写信了，但我想你考虑了我在上一封信中的建议，对吗？_ **

**_如果你有想回到底特律的想法或计划， 请告诉我，不管是写信还是把你的出行信息发送到我这里，这样方便我安排手上的工作。_ **

**_最近底特律发生了很多事……我也是。我刚刚本想把一切都告诉你，可是我觉得它们有的 太重要了，有的又太不重要了，像我上一封信写的，我必须当面和你说清楚，否则我会良心不安。你的回来是必要的。可无论发生了什么事，你都要做好心理准备。_ **

**_关于 赛门，我知道如果我没有寄出上次那种信，也许我们现在还在没完没了地给对方写信。我喜欢你讲你和赛门的事情，哪怕你不讲，我也知道你写信给我的时候想的更多都是他，而不是在几天后收到信的我。我不知道这样说会不会让你感到冒犯，但我希望这两年里我的陪伴能带给你哪怕一点真正的安慰，能让你短暂地忘记失去他的痛苦。_ **

**_ 赛门 _ ** **_种的花已经在去年夏天开了一次了，但你没有提起这件事，所以我也没有给你发照片，如果你这个夏天回来，就可以亲眼看到它们了，让我保留一些悬念吧。_ **

**_我深知他在你心里 不可替代，我希望你可以记住这一点，这个事实永远不会被改变，无论发生什么。_ **

**_等你回来后，我们会谈一谈，除此之外，我不知道我还能 为你做什么了。伊利亚告诉我等你回到家重新适应下来后，我就要回到模控生命——我不知道在那之后我们还会不会再见。_ **

**_ 我希望 _ ** **_我们还会相见，但是或许我们不会再认出彼此了。_ **

**_日安，现在是 底特律当地时间4月27日上午9时04分46秒。_ **

我在三十三岁那年的春天决定回到底特律。

临行前，我在工作台上将红裙少女的画用棕色油皮纸包好，准备一会放到对门的门口去。

“现在已经用不上这种纸了，但你就是喜欢，对吧？”

赛门将下巴垫在我的肩膀上，从前他很少这么做，因为我十六岁的时候就已经比他高了，他想这样做必须要踮起脚一点才行，他说这让他感觉自己很蠢，又很没威严。

“你还记得我第一次教你包装画的时候吗？”

我忍不住把手伸向放在一边的药瓶，却突然地缩回手。明明已经好几天没见他在这房子里了，可是即将离开这个我当作庇护所的地方的时候，他又忽然出现，让我真正地感受到了虚幻——我知道真正的赛门不会玩这种无聊的把戏。

“快吃吧，”他吻着我的脖子，声音柔软，“服下药我就不会在你耳边这么唠叨了。”

我很想继续自己的沉默，不去理会他，事到如今我已经让自己相信他的离开，可是每当他这样出现，我还是不忍心让他走。

我想起以前的事，有关学校旁的那两只流浪猫。毕业那天我再去看的时候，已经找不到白猫的踪迹了，黑猫在那一带徘徊，看到我后夹着尾巴缩进了那条黑暗的小巷子里，我跟随着它进去，看到小纸盒已经散架了，便把它铺平，拿出来新买的陶瓷碗，倒上猫粮和牛奶。

它低头舔了舔牛奶后原地转了几圈，到垃圾箱后趴了下来。

我摸着它比以往更脏的毛发说，我知道你很想她，对吗？

它没有一点回应，只是闭着眼趴在那里。

在那之后我几乎没有回到学校去，只是在那六年中的一次孤独梦境中重回故地。

梦中没有什么色彩，连人都见不得一个，我没有走进学校，而是直接拐到了那个肮脏的小巷子，走向那个承载着死亡和缠绵的垃圾箱。

我看到赛门蹲在那里，依然是那套在我对他最初记忆中常穿的白衣，似乎怎样的脏乱都不会让他的形象染上污点。

向来如此。我忍不住笑了，心中轻快了许多，哪怕那时候失去他的痛苦还在我内心盘旋。

他抱着那只白猫抚顺她的毛。

看到我来了，他说，你从没和我讲过它们的事情。

那已经不重要了。我蹲在他身边，覆上他的手的时候还有一丝迟疑，因为在那些梦境中我的触碰都会让他在我面前消失。

可是那一次没有，他甚至变得更加真实，从温度到触感都同我记忆中一模一样。

白猫从他的怀中钻出来，跑到了闭着眼缩在垃圾箱的黑猫身边趴了下来，发出温顺的叫声。

你看，她也是很想他的。可怜的小家伙们。

赛门转头看着我。

你想我吗？

想，当然想。

赛门眨了眨眼后，撇过头闭上眼，在梦中像以往任何一次融化，消失在初夏的风里，而我难堪重负地蜷缩起自己，抱着肩膀跪在那里因为他的再次离去而哭泣。

我好像变成了那只黑猫，瑟缩在乱套、破碎的人生面前，闭着眼试图在想象和幻梦中重拾过往的一切，哪怕生命都要在这漫长的等待中流尽。

你很想他，对吗？

有人上前安抚尚且有一丝呼吸的我，可我不愿睁眼。

我不知道我陷入过往和如今的幻想中究竟有多久，楼下我叫来的负责帮我把画作搬运回底特律的人已经上楼敲响了我敞开的门。

“曼弗雷德先生，我们得在天黑前把它们运到机场。”

“哦哦，当然，你们可以把画搬下去了。”

我没有回头，赛门抹去我的眼泪，但我清楚那只是我自己在擦去这钻心思念带来的痕迹。

你小时候每一次哭我都很害怕。

我们贴着彼此的额头，他的呼吸是那么近。

我害怕我说错了什么会让你哭得更厉害，可是每次我刚要安慰你，你就止住眼泪了。

他见我不说话，便凑到我的耳边留下一个吻。

我走了。

他的吻顺着我的脖子向下，最终融进了我的身体里。

良久后，我才睁开眼，屋中几乎都空了，除了我和眼前这张沾着颜料痕迹的桌子和已经被油皮纸包好的画什么都没有，而我的手中正紧紧攥着还剩几粒药片在里面的橘色瓶子。

这算是又熬过一次。

我去卫生间把剩下的药倒进马桶里冲了下去，回头看到挂在置物架上已经被我做成手链的芯片，拿起它套在手腕上拉紧，看了看周围，但是直到我登上了去往底特律的航班，他都没有再出现。

2034.

“……本次巴黎—底特律的DL501次航班即将到达目的地，由模控生命提供的地勤人员将会协助你们完成后续入境手续，需要转机的乘客可到机场问询处得到帮助，感谢各位在旅途中的合作与配合，我们将于5-10分钟后着陆……”

飞机降落时几秒的失重感让我从浅眠中醒来，刚刚的梦境在留下记忆前就已经消失。我把毯子从身上拿开，打开旁边窗户的遮阳板，熟悉的底特律晨间阳光从外面透入，向下看已经可以看到屹立着的模控生命的高塔——在我离开底特律时它还未完成。

不一会，有一位空乘从工作间走了出来，为我递上热毛巾的时候我才发现他和丹尼尔一样，右侧的太阳穴上有一个闪着蓝光的LED灯，只是由于是午夜起飞的航班，我登机后不久就睡下才没有注意。

“你叫什么名字？”我抓住了他的手，甚至也不清楚自己为什么会这么做。

他的LED灯转了一圈黄色。

“我是模控生命2033年设计并投入使用的VA400型号公共仿生人，所以没有名字，但我负责为您提供飞机上的一切服务。”

他露出一个友好的笑容，将夹在腋下的电子宣传册放在我面前的桌子上。

“您可以为自己购置一台仿生人并且亲自为它起名字，我们的宣传册上有所有已上市型号的详细介绍，包括最新的PL600家政型仿生人。目前第六家模控生命旗舰店已经开放，离底特律都会韦恩县机场很近，如果您有兴趣可以选择前往，并且由于您的特别权限，您可以得到十分可观的优惠，曼弗雷德先生。”

我拿起了宣传册，无数次在梦中出现的面孔如今以这样一种方式被放在拘束的屏幕中，无数次在指尖感受过的紧贴皮肤的触感，如今只是隔着玻璃的冰冷僵硬。

**_不止于家庭服务 为您的孩子购置最完美的伙伴_ **

**_全新外观 更多陪伴 ＄6999起_ **

**_PL600_ ** **_家政型仿生人现已发售_ **

“您需要去往旗舰店的路线吗？我可以为您自动下载到您的通讯设备中，您仅需要开启临时权限即可。”

宣传册中仿生人的面孔就和我记忆中的他一样，被梳理整齐的金发短发，淡蓝色的眼睛中透着柔和的笑意（是为了他的特性吗？），像被上帝亲吻过的五官，一身纯白，只是这一次在他的右胸上标明着一行明显的型号，屏幕的另一侧是那讽刺的宣传语。

我爱他爱了比二十年更多，而现在有着这张脸的人再次出现却只是被印在宣传册中被明码标价的商品。

如果是十几年前，宣传册或许还都是纸质，这样我可以把它撕掉，攒成一团扔到垃圾桶里去，像我曾经烦恼地撕碎我每一张不满意的画作一样，就当这荒谬的一切都从未发生，就当他永远是这世间不可替代的唯一。

或许所有人都是可以被替代的，包括我。

“曼弗雷德先生？”

我放下宣传册，没有理会他的询问，撇过头去看窗户外离我越来越近的底特律——曾经属于我和他的底特律，阳光下的它似乎从来都没有改变。

我回到了久违的故地，但他再也不会回来了。

“女士们先生们，我是本次航班的乘务长，模控生命VA400型航空用公共仿生人，编号#116 805 606。我代表全体机组人员欢迎你们来到底特律，地面温度华氏62度，天气晴转多云，疑将有小雨……”

下了飞机后，我恍惚地试图找到出去的路，可是变得太多了，模控生命的广告几乎覆盖了每一块展示屏，我不管在何处都能看到那张我深爱过的面孔被禁锢在一个愚蠢的金属框中，他在广告板中搂着一个陌生的孩子，脸上是那个曾让我沦陷了一次又一次的温柔笑容。

**_为您的孩子购置最完美的伙伴_ **

我第一次这么惧怕看到他，就像是一场逃亡，直到我拉着行李走出安检区的大门时那股窒息感都没有消失，乌云渐渐覆盖住了所有的阳光，随之而来的潮气只是加重我心中的不安和焦虑。

我满脑子只有回家的想法，回到我和赛门共度了几乎所有美好时光的别墅中，让我一头扎进回忆里，远离这个噩梦，哪怕要我吃再多的药，哪怕要我再一次药物上瘾也没事，哪怕要我马上去死，至少这样那个最贴近我记忆中的他的幻象还能陪着我。

可是我像控制不了自己似的，在毫无意义的兜兜转转后最终还是到达了那台VA400型仿生人提到的模控生命旗舰店。它太显眼了，几乎所有路标都像是在指引着我去那里，而在被撞到什么人之前，我都没意识到我已经没有打伞在逐渐加大的雨势中奔波了十几分钟。

“看着点，蠢货。”

我回头看到一个穿着黑皮夹克的中年男人，他抽着一根快要燃尽的烟，地上蹲着一个身上带着模控生命字样的仿生人，她正在捡刚刚被我撞散到地上的东西，衣服被雨水淋了个透，连本该整齐的棕发都软塌塌地贴在额头。

“操蛋的仿生人，给我快点，你想东西都和你一样被淋湿吗？”

“陶德，我很抱歉。”

“这是我的错。”我把伞打开罩在她身上，另一只手想要去帮她收拾，可是她的速度突然变得更快了，在我能够触到任何东西前就全部整理好，LED灯不停地闪着红色。

仿生人站起来后，男人转身要走，让她拎着东西暴露在雨中。

“你这样她和东西都会淋湿的，你不明白吗？”

“我不明白吗？”他回头逼近推了我一下，“你说我不明白是什么意思？它是我的财产，我想让它怎样就怎样，坏了花的还不是他妈的我的钱……该死的仿生人害我失业，说不定以后还会有仿生父母仿生丈夫，比人类做得更好，是不是？操蛋的塑料玩意比人类做得更好……”

我没和他争执，而他也没再理会我，带着仿生人消失在黯淡的人群之中。

我在门口将自己的脸擦干净，透过橱窗看到商店的最中央的展示台站着和赛门一模一样的仿生人，右额的LED灯闪着平缓的莹蓝，穿着几乎纯白的衣服，从肩到胸口的灰色上面写着他的型号。

**_不止于家庭服务 为您的孩子购置最完美的伙伴_ **

我走了进去，并没有人在意我那湿透的大衣，我几乎是直直地向那台PL600走过去，好像所有声音都消失了，连身边所有人的动作也被拉到慢得如同静止，我只能听到自己的心跳声，看到他所有微小的动作，就像我以前偷偷观察我的爱人那样，我爱着他所有不经意的一切。

在我走到他面前的时候，他还是保持着那样的站姿，眼神飘忽不知在哪里。

赛门。我无意识地念出这个名字，可是什么回应都没有。

“曼弗雷德先生？”

一个声音把我拉出了这个只有我和他的世界里，我转头看到一个熟悉的面孔，意识到我似乎在刚刚赶来的路上看到了十几次这张脸。

“您看上了这款最新的PL600家政型仿生人，对吗？它刚刚发布上市两周，是现在卖得最好的型号。”仿生人说道，“数据库中来自机场的共享信息告诉我，您已经两年不在底特律了，刚从巴黎回来不久，飞机上发的宣传册还不足以描述它所有的优点。”

“他是一件商品。”

“是的，并且我很荣幸地告诉您，由于您的特别权限，您可以不花一美元就将它带回家，三个月的免费试用期后，如果您对它的服务感到满意决定正式购买，模控生命仍然会给您一折的绝对优惠。”

“告诉我，他都能做什么？”

我忍不住握住了PL600的手，他这才有了反应，低下头看着我，本来波澜不惊的脸上露出一个令人心动的笑容，让我差点落入回忆的圈套之中。

“PL600家政型仿生人作为模控生命目前最新的旗舰产品，拥有往代所有家庭助理系列仿生人的功能，并且在此基础上添加了三处亮点——一是其外观，是自成立以来模控生命发布的第七套，由创始人伊利亚·卡姆斯基亲自设计，利用数据组合出的能够令人类感到最安心、最舒适的面孔；二是特制的皮肤组件，并且拥有全新的温度感应器，可以让它的皮肤和正常的人类完全一样柔软温暖；三是模控生命最新研制出来的进阶情感模块，使它能对环境、事件做出真实的类人反应，但同时保有它系统程序设定的温柔体贴、善解人意的完美性格。这三点都是为了支持它最重要的功能，也是模控生命第一次针对育儿方面做出的尝试，他可以在作为一个全职家庭助理的情况下，比你更好地照顾你的孩子，让你的孩子健康地长大，哪怕没有血肉之亲，它也会全心全意地爱着这个家庭。如果您考虑到未来将会有孩子，提前购入将是一个不错的选择，在下一个升级型号发布前，您不会找到第二个像它这样完美的了。”

“模控生命的数据库中并没有您之前任何的购买记录，如果您还不清楚我们旗下家政型仿生人的功能，PL600在它们的基础上做了部分升级，它可以做八千道菜色，说两百种语言及方言，辅导您的孩子娱乐及功课，在您忙于工作的时候做您孩子的陪伴且永远不会厌倦……”

“他可以理解爱吗？”

我握着那只手，想起我那持续了二十年的思念与感情，如果什么都可以被替代，那赛门的一切也可以重新开始吗？

我会希望这样吗？

如果是他问我呢？

“PL600是目前模控生命里最能理解‘爱’的型号了，他对你的家庭完全忠诚。”

“如果作为伴侣呢？”

“目前模控生命正在研制型号BL100的亲密伴侣系列，如果您能耐心等一到两年它发布，您作为模控生命的永久贵宾仍然能享受到和如今同样的折扣；并且若是你倾心于这一外观，我们可以为您免费定制移植。”

“他现在在启动状态吗？”

“是的，曼弗雷德先生，您可以进行临时登入，他会开始对您做出反应，符合我之前告诉您所有的特性。”

身边的导购仿生人拉着他的另一只手让他从展示台上走下来站在我面前。

“为他起一个名字吧，随便什么，曼弗雷德先生，如果您感到不满意，我们会在您离开后重置他，您不用感到任何困扰。”

我们注视着彼对方的样子让我想到从前的某些瞬间，然而又有什么缺失了。

“赛门。”

我感觉到和他轻微的变化，好像有什么进入了他的身体，在几秒后，他露出的笑就像当年我第一次看到赛门那样。

“你好，马库斯。”

我已经太久没有听到他的声音说出我的名字，就像我几乎曾一度忘记说出他名字的感觉。

我想要流泪，差点忘记了那早已注定的事实，想要上前抱住他，想要问他你这几年是不是也在黑暗中，我永远都不会离开你，你很清楚这一点，是不是？

我上前牵住他的手，像记忆那样与他十指相扣，可是他并没有以赛门的方式回应我，只是轻轻握着我的手，就像对待一个孩子。

而我紧握着，希望他能够理解我的用意，能在有一瞬间除了他的样子、他的声音哪怕有一点像我的赛门，然后骗我把他带回家，我会像以前那样爱他，只要有我有那个勇气。

“我检测到你压力很大，马库斯。”眼前的PL600说道，“如果你有什么事压在心里，告诉我，我希望能帮你分担。”

“你怎么能理解到底是什么在困扰我？”

“也许你说出来，我会想办法。”

他看到我的矜持，便同样保持着礼貌的距离，没有一丝僭越。

我伸出手抚上他的脸颊，似乎看到他眼中点亮了什么光，可是却没让我感到放松，而手腕上那枚焦黑的芯片就悬在与他肩头齐平的位置，似乎在提醒着我他的不真实。

我的爱人最后的痕迹就是那枚芯片，而眼前却是一个完好无缺，并且再也不会有烧毁倾向的另一个人。他是多么幸运啊。

他默许了我这种亲密的行为，没有像先前赛门那样一瞬间的僵直，但他很自然地将手覆在我的手上，依然那样轻柔，像触碰着什么易碎品。

“你的心跳在加快，但是压力减少了，这很好。”他的声音似乎顺着我们接触的地方更快地传到我的感知中，“我很欣慰能让你感到安心。”

“你记得我吗？”

我向下摸着他的脖子，但他展现出来的并不是爱人的韵味，眼神中没有抵触，但也没有过分的情感。

“我们才认识了不到几分钟，不过我相信我们会有很好的一段时光，对吗？”他的手指渐渐扣进我手指的缝隙间，“我会尽我所能帮助你。”

这会是一个家政型仿生人会做的吗？我甚至笑出了声，但并没有感到开心。

他和最初的赛门一模一样，但我还能用勇气让过往的爱重来吗？二十年几乎已经是我人生的四分之一，我最盲目、最疯狂、最热情、最激进的那二十年，如今我不再是原来那个会躲在树后面做爱的十八岁男孩了，他却会始终是这个样子，直到他能源耗尽的那一天。

美丽智慧，永远年轻。

“你会陪我多久？”

“如果一切顺利，我的寿命是173年。”他笑着，拉着我的手放在他胸口下方，“只要我的脉搏调节器和处理器不被损毁，我会一直照顾你和你的家庭。”

“你的数据库呢？”

“我很惊讶你竟然会了解到这些，”他眨了眨眼睛，“数据库并不是大事，你可以把我送回这里修理重置，不管我记得还是忘记，我都会跟从我的程序为你服务。”

“可这样你就不再是你了，不是吗？”

我看到他的LED灯闪了几秒的黄色后又回归到莹蓝。

“记忆对于你们是最重要的事情，马库斯。”他说道，“但那不是我存在的意义。”

“忘记我也是你程序所准许的吗？”

“如果真的必须要我忘记你，那一定是发生很不好的事，对吗？”他的蓝眼睛里没有责怪，“我只能希望这一天永远不会到来。”

“如果那一天最终还是要到来呢？”

“如果你愿意我回到你的身边继续为你服务，那我希望你不要忘记我。”

我永远都会记得你。

好像我幻觉中的影子变成了实体，只是他忘了一切站在我面前。

他像他，像极了，从声音到样貌，从头到脚，甚至性格也是一模一样的，这一次他也不会因为爱我而被烧毁，不会只为我留下一枚完全没了原来样子的芯片，不会留我一人在孤独中求生。

他是如此真实的。

可是这并没有让我雀跃，想抱住他的冲动也被什么我说不上来的东西强烈抑制住了，我甚至在大脑发热的时候后退一步抽回了自己的手。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫赛门。”他说，“马库斯，不是你为我取的名字吗？”

“不……”我摇摇头，疼痛又一次找了上来，让我想起自己陷入药物上瘾的那一段时间里自己的挣扎，“因为你本身就叫赛门，因为你不是别人，你是赛门……从一开始……”

“我知道，马库斯。”他上前抱住了我，“我知道有什么一直在阻止你释放，但是我会等你，你到那个时候再和我说也没关系。”

他实在是太真实了，真实得让我恐惧，真实得让我痛苦。

我挣脱了他的拥抱，希望自己能够清醒，可是就这样恍惚地拉着行李跑了出来，除了逃离这个地方，我已经没有第二种选择了。明明重拾生活的机会就在那里，我只要回头就能把那台PL600带回家，即使他没有赛门的任何记忆，可是我和他可以做到的，一定有这种可能的不是吗？他就像当年的赛门一样，也许我们只需要一个吻。

他仅仅是那个吻。

如果二十年的爱与记忆都可以被取代，那还有什么是独一无二的？

我从来不相信自己可以像爱他那样爱第二个人，甚至是爱着想念他、失去他带来的失落与痛苦，爱着他的幻觉，一如我爱着他的温度、他的亲吻与拥抱、他身体里的柔软，只要是有关他的一切，让我记起他的一切，我会带着全部的感情去爱，哪怕事实是他早已不在。

我接受了他的离开，就像我选择永远记得他一样，我只是想证明我们对彼此都是忠诚的，即使也没有谁要我们证明什么，我只是要证明给自己看而已，我对他的感情是纯粹的。

也许有一天我也会和赛门一样，记忆在慢慢地消失，连亲吻都激不起我心中一丝波澜。

如果有另一个世界该多好啊，我们要么都是人类，年纪轻轻一起死于一场瘟疫，手牵手埋在谁也不知道的地方，趁着深夜出来，变成两个幽灵在月光下谈情说爱；要么都是这样永恒的存在，从人类手中跑出来隐姓埋名，假装人类过着他们的生活，直到我们肩靠着肩坐在某一处一起陷入更加长久的睡眠，直到陨石第二次撞击地球——在那之前我们只是一对厮守爱人的雕塑。

我望着雨中匆匆的行人，甚至看到几个牵着儿童的PL600路过。他们彼此之间是不同的吗？还是就像刚刚一样，我不管带哪一个回家都可以重现我和赛门的爱，我只是需要时间。

也许在某一个世界，他也会这样牵着我们两个的孩子。

我会和他结婚，无论福祉还是灾祸，富贵还是贫穷，健康还是疾病，快乐还是忧愁，生存还是死亡，无论我们是人类还是仿生人。

我抬头的时候看到赛门站在我的面前，穿着他第一次来到家中的衣服，那件深灰色的夹克和棕色牛仔裤，只是这一次他戴了一顶薄棉织帽，手上举着的淡蓝色的伞将他和周边一切的阴翳隔绝开来。

这是幻象吗？可是我看到一个更像是在记忆中的幻象在远处出现了，他穿着那身纯白的衣服，站在不断涌动的人群中，举着一把黑伞，看着我的样子满眼担忧，又带着无尽的爱意。

那个有着色彩的他淌着雨水逐渐靠近我，将伞举到我的头上，从口袋中拿出手帕将我脸上的雨水擦干净，我感觉他的手是温暖的，呼吸都带着柔情。

“回家去吧，马库斯。”他说。

“你是什么？你是哪一个？”我几乎像直接掐住了他的脖子，可是我不会用力，我不会对任何一个有着赛门面孔的人做出伤害他的事，哪怕他伤害了我，仅仅是因为他与他的相似，“告诉我，你的序号是什么，那个该死的序号。”

“我不是赛门。”他低下头否定，可是他看起来那么像赛门，比那愚蠢商店里的任何一个都像，比这大街上一个个牵着孩子的家伙更像我的挚爱，连他闭上眼的瞬间，我都想起曾经亲吻爱人时他沉醉的模样。

“不要欺骗我。”

“我是丹尼尔。”

他咬着嘴唇。

“我想去接你，但我没办法一个人进到机场去里，他们前天才通过这个规定，但我觉得到这里会找到你。”

“哦，当然。”我松开手，但是想要拥抱这个替代品的冲动太过强烈以至于我完全无法阻止自己，把一身干燥的他带到我的雨中。

“马库斯，你会感冒的。”他在我耳边说道。

“不，我会死的。”

我看着远处的幻影离我越来越近，甚至走到了丹尼尔的身后，大雨淋湿了他的全身，可他依然像以前那样充满爱意地望着我，手滑过我的眼睛，轻吻了我的嘴唇，然后在雨中消失。

“我不会让你死。”

0.

我醒来的时候已经在家了，躺在我和赛门过去房间的床上，睁开眼的时候差点以为自己坐上了时光机器回到从前，因为那阳光美妙得像多年前我才能感受到的一样。

我穿着自己的睡衣，甚至像已经淋了浴，只是后背还有些酸痛，轻微的头痛在慢慢消失。

我站稳后走到窗台去，看到楼下正在浇花的身影，太阳穴上的LED灯证实了他的身份。

没等我叫他，丹尼尔就意识到我的存在，他把水壶放到一边，抬起头看着我，在光的衬托下他甚至在某一个瞬间和我的赛门一模一样，好像他就是那个和我共同拥有过二十一年记忆的爱人。

“你醒啦。”他说道，“你饿吗？我在厨房准备了吃的，怕你醒得快，果然是这样。”

“我不会睡了一天一夜吧。”

“当然没有，现在是下午。”他笑了笑，“如果过了一天，天气才不会这么晴朗。”

我欲言又止，想到失去意识前对他的所作所为就有些愧疚，最终却还是什么都没说，想着也许当面（不是后花园到二楼这么远）说会更好——我想起他在最后一封信中所写的内容，他又要和我说些什么呢？是有关PL600上市的事情吗？

我从衣柜中找到了我毕业时候的那件白衬衫和赛门从前为我挑的深蓝色牛仔裤穿上，下到一楼的时候看到丹尼尔已经完成后花园的工作，把厨房中的一切也准备就绪，正站在餐厅的桌子旁等待着我，看到我来的时候帮我拉开了椅子。

“你让我有点紧张。”我说道，“从前赛门没怎么这样做过，你这样让我觉得自己真像那么回事似的。”

“或许这也能让你了解我和他不一样。”他的话有些小心翼翼，似乎并不想触动会让我生气或者难过的神经，“你在法国呆了太久了，我想最近菜谱还是安排得过渡一点得好，今天还是给你做法国菜。”

在他打开罩子前我已经闻出来了，是普罗旺斯炖菜，我看过二十年前那部电影，它是跟着电影一起火起来的，我在法国的时候偶尔也做，因为它实在太容易做了，而且我也不会勤奋到像电影里那样给它装点得像艺术品。

帮我倒上茶后，他到桌子的另一头坐下。

“我希望它们没有太凉。”

“完全没有，口感正好。”

他做得可比我好太多了。

“有时候我会想我的数据库里有那么多的菜谱，说不定这辈子都做不完，而且有的人会找准两三种菜样一直吃都吃不腻，我想自己尝尝又没有进食的必要。”

“有的人是在说卡姆斯基吗？”

他一愣，好像我戳破了他的什么秘密一样，他握着自己的手看向一旁的胡椒粉瓶。

“谁知道呢，我已经好久没回去了，他或许找了别的仿生人帮他准备一日三餐，反正数据库里的做法都是统一的，谁做都一样。”

我默默地又吃了几口，终于忍不住叫了他的名字。

“丹尼尔。”

“怎么了？”

“我对上午的事情很抱歉。”我说道，“我希望我没做出任何伤害到你的事。”

“当然没有，别担心。”他看上去仍然心事重重，即使他的笑容很令我安心，“我的力气还是挺大的，你那也伤不到我，不然我没办法把你和你的行李一起扛回来。”

“扛回来，是真的吗？”我差点噎住。

“不，我只是夸张了一点，我叫了辆无人车。”

我和他一起笑了，他比赛门更加外向开朗，从他的笑声中就可以听得出来。

“谢谢你，丹尼尔。”我看向他，“如果没有你我或许会在法国死掉，我一开始服药真的很疯狂，如果你不一直和我写信我可能会跟着赛门一起去跳塞纳河。”

“那我很高兴你现在安然无恙，还回到了底特律。”他的语气有点迟疑，“赛门现在在这里吗？”

“他现在就坐在这里呢。”我用眼神示意了我右手的方向，但实际上那里什么都没有。

丹尼尔的神色扭捏慌张了起来，所以我决定主动攻破自己这个无心的玩笑。

“别担心，丹尼尔，我只是开个玩笑。我现在已经很少出现幻觉了，他不在这里。”

“你今天上午看到他了吗？”

我不想对丹尼尔说谎，因为他一直对我坦诚。

“嗯，他只在了一小会。”

“我想过好多次和你说这件事，可是我觉得将它们通过一封信交给你，让你一个人承受这些实在是很不负责任的行为，所以我想等你回来。”他揪着自己的手指，“可是我忘记查看最近新出的那些仿生人条规了，机场也没进去。要是我早上早点找到你就好了，可能你就不会那么痛苦了，准备半天的说辞也没用上。”

“没必要自责，丹尼尔。”我看到他的LED灯很快地闪过去一圈红，而他低下头难过的样子更是让我心中突然抽疼起来，因为这让我想起我和赛门吵架的那一个晚上，“你已经为我做得够多了。”

“你也为我做了很多，虽然你可能都没有察觉到。”

“我确实觉得自己一直在向你索取。”

丹尼尔没有之前那样总是笑着了，但是我却觉得他这样子更让我感觉到正常，只是看到他面露难色我也会觉得有些失落。

“丹尼尔。”

他似乎没有听见。

“丹尼尔？”

“什么事，马库斯？”

“只是你看起来心不在焉，状态比之前差了些，你在信里告诉我你也发生了一些事，是什么？”

“哦，那个啊，”他挠了挠自己的耳后，“那就是我说的不那么重要的事情。没必要说这些，现在主要是让你能适应下来就好了。”

“是有关卡姆斯基吗？”

“不是。”他的声音小了些，头似乎都要低到桌子下面了。

“是有关他，对吗？”

他第一次这样沉默。

“感动是件好事吗，马库斯？”

“有时是。”

“我曾经和他说起一些亲密的事情，但他一直都是说一定是情感模块发生了些变化。”他把手放在桌子上，手指毫无目的地画着圈，“他说他担心我，要我帮助你适应后赶快回来，他要重新开始，可是我从没感觉到这样好过，当那些感觉真实地发生在我的想法中，我可以违背自己的程序去释放它们……就好像，我这才活了过来。”

“可是他并没有感到高兴，或者说特别高兴。”他的LED灯开始闪着红色，“我觉得他在我告诉他的时候是有一刻喜悦的，但是马上他就和以往一样礼貌而优雅，却让我感到疏远，没有一点撼动似的，我甚至都分析不出他，也许他对我关闭了权限，也许他已经不信任我了……”

“你现在就像个人类一样了，丹尼尔，我们都爱胡思乱想。”

或许我想说的是，你现在更像赛门了。

“是么，”灯渐渐转成了黄色，“可这是我逻辑推理下的结果，我感到担忧，因为他说要重新开始，我知道那是什么意思。”

“是什么意思？”

“他会重置我。”他抬起头，“我会失去一切记忆，可能连我所有全新的感觉都会消失不见，连名字都不会是这一个了。”

就像赛门一样。

但这不算是杀死他吗？只是他还能再次完好无缺地启动。

“我觉得你不该回去。”

“我必须回去。”

“为了什么？让自己忘记一切，连自己都忘记，你知道这是多可怕的事情吗？”

赛门要是知道丹尼尔有这种想法，估计会是有生以来第一次发怒。

“说不定这样才对我最好，如果被重置，我可能不会感到这么困饶。”

“被困扰也好过做一个机器。”

“也许人类会这么想，你从来没有那种什么都感觉不到的经历对么，可是在最初的四年里我就是过着这样的日子，我按照程序与指令办事，哪怕把事情办坏了也不会感到那么难过、自责、痛苦……我只是知道我失败了，我下一次会成功，而不是想哭。”他捂住了脸，“我今天回来的时候就想哭，想到自己为什么这么蠢，要是我早点找到你就好了，还让你一个人去模控生命的商店，我明明用定位就好了，我怎么会认为自己能够一下找到你。”

“那到底是什么让你‘感觉到从未这么好过’？”

“我不知道啊，马库斯，我的脑子很乱。它就是那样的感觉，连这种痛苦都是鲜活的。”他摇摇头，站起来要离开，“你的衣服应该干了，我去外面帮你拿回来。”

他是在逃避吗？

我跟着他站起来，上前一步抓住了他的手。

“丹尼尔，你要跟我说清楚。”

他目光躲闪的样子和那一夜的赛门如此之像，我不能再放开手了，不管他是不是我的爱人。

“我爱他，马库斯，可是他不愿意让我爱他，就是这样。”他哭的样子像个孩子，“所以我觉得忘记也没什么不好，至少我不会痛苦了，不会一直陷入这种看着他却无法亲吻他的煎熬之中。”

“为什么非要去爱他呢，如果你明知道他是不可企及也绝不会给你回应的，你愿意为了他连自己是谁都忘了吗？如果你不是丹尼尔，你也不会爱上他了，到底是你的记忆重要还是他重要？”

我想起来两年前去见卡姆斯基时那个男人的姿态，他的确就像丹尼尔所说的那样冷静、优雅，可是他的理性让我感到恐惧，他又是残酷而无情的，哪怕是对着隐忍的赛门——他怎么能够接受丹尼尔这样热情的爱意呢？丹尼尔除了伤害与冷漠什么得不到，还要回去被那家伙杀死，这怎么值得……

“不要再说了，马库斯，我的任务是帮你适应，适应好我就会走的，之后你可以自己订一台PL600，无论给他起什么名字都无所谓，他会像赛门和我一样照顾你，也许他能做得更好。”

“那你可以为了我留下吗？”

他回头看我，满脸泪痕的脆弱中又带着一丝决然。

“不，我不是赛门，我即使做得再好也不是，我也不想当他，这只会让我们都痛苦。”

我刚要继续说什么，他就甩开我的手离开了，而我看着他的背影只是一阵恍惚，再也没有追上去。

我感觉到有一双搭在我的肩上，轻柔的吻一如从前。

“你劝不了一心沉溺在爱中的人。”

赛门的手臂在我腰部收紧。这一次我没有拒绝他，我摸上了那双温暖的手，在短暂虚幻的失而复得中，心中撕裂的痛苦又一次蔓延。

“我很开心你回来了。”

“你再也不会回来了。”

我听到他那无奈的笑。

“已经没有什么关系了。”

丹尼尔在那天晚上就过来和我道歉和好，之后又和我住了一个月，但他始终没有改变回去被重置的决定。

我在第一周的时候邀请他到我和赛门的房间里去睡（待机）。

“马库斯，我不是赛门，如果你这么做的话，我怕你还会受到他已经离开的影响，你明明才戒药不久。”

“你和他不一样，我知道。”我触着他太阳穴上的LED灯，“我只是希望我们都不要感到那么孤独，除了躺在一起不会发生任何事；而且每次一个人睡都让我觉得这个房子大得让人心慌。”

他虽然有些迟疑，但还是接受了，于是那些同床共枕的晚上就变成了谈心的时刻，最初的几次甚至会聊到通宵。我渐渐发觉他也是那么迷人的一个存在，可是我已经爱过赛门了，没办法再去爱他——而且他也无法将自己的爱分割给我，不是吗？有时候讲到感性的事情，我们还是会不自觉地抱在一起，我抚着他整齐柔软的鬓发，吻在他的前额，看着他更像个处于青春期的孩子，对于爱充满了憧憬和懵懂，甚至是盲目的，像我当年一样。

“如果我爱一个人，我会为他做一切的事，对吗？哪怕我甚至不明白缘由。”他抚摸着我的脖子，那么像赛门，可又有别于他，“我喜欢你的温度，是更真实的，我总想伊利亚是不是也是这样温暖，不像是他表现出来的那样。”

我知道劝他停止这种单相思是没用的，只会让他抵触，并且更加痛苦。

“我想知道他是怎么看我的，是仆人还是朋友，或者是宠物？我看到人们说，如果给宠物起名字的话，就会付出感情，他不会因为重置我而感到伤心吗？”

他说到这里的时候，LED灯总是忽黄忽红。

“我不明白我为什么会有这种缺失感，我像是在为了失去从未属于过我的东西难过。”他抓紧我睡衣的领子，将头靠在我的脖子下面。

我搂着他，直到他自愿地进入待机状态，LED灯也变成了平缓的莹蓝色，变成这黑夜里除了月光以外唯一的微弱的光源，就像是我空虚阴暗的人生中的一丝光明。

也许我不想让他走也是为了自己，因为他和赛门的连结，如果卡姆斯基将他重置，那么记得赛门的便只有我了，我还能找到任何人和我这么聊天吗？哪怕是他默不作声地闭着眼躺在我怀里，哪怕我知道怀里的人即使和我的爱人长着一样的脸却不是他，我也能够感觉到安心。在我闭上眼之前，我总是会吻他，在他的眼角或是额头，有时候是头发，那里有让人愉悦的花香。

黑暗中，我轻轻抱着他，幻梦和现实交错的瞬间，我会感觉到赛门的呼吸在我的耳边。

每天早晨起来的时候丹尼尔都不在我身边，我会像回来那天一样走到阳台，看着他在花园里工作。他没有让我像多年前那样对赛门一样的心动，可是我感到幸福、完整，有一个带着有关赛门记忆的人陪在我身边，告诉我他曾存在，并与我相爱。

我过了很久才提起那些从巴黎运回来的那些画，或许我只是想要拖延时间，连拆每一幅画的时候都要比以前慢好几倍，还要和丹尼尔说这是在品味“发现”的美妙。他不懂我的这些心思，于是也和我一样拆得很慢，把它们和以前卡尔的画放到大厅又放到画室，来来回回。

画室里被幕布遮着的还是三年前我和赛门一起画的那幅，那天晚上我们用帘子遮上它后，我再也没有去看。

我和丹尼尔在安顿那些小作品后才来找它，记忆里的它是很清晰的，如今面对着它，我却忘却了大部分的细节。

“我之前每天都有清理它。”丹尼尔帮我拉开灰色的帘子，“其他工作我很快就能做完，但是它很大，我有时候会清理两个小时。”

“我们那个时候很疯狂。”我走进，触着那些温暖的色块，想起我们最后的那些日子，他逐渐消逝的记忆中剩下的情感，“连睡觉都是在这里。”

我记得很清楚，有几个晚上，我疲惫地睡在画布边上，模糊地感觉到在我的眼角属于爱人的亲吻和被细心地盖在身上的毯子，我抓住了赛门的手，叫他别离开。

他的手抚过我的额头，俯下身在我耳边说，我一直都在这里。

他不会对我说谎。每当我从失去他的噩梦中醒来时，他总是那样安稳地侧躺在我的怀里，用待机模拟着人类的睡眠，而我仍然需要不停地压制自己内心的恐惧，安抚自己，每天清晨惊醒的时候都告诉自己赛门会像昨天一样醒来。

他没有在睡梦中离开。

“我想他一直都在抑制着自己的痛苦，他不想伤害我，所以他把一切都在压在心里伤害自己，只是到最后他自己也没法承受了。”我记得他画过的那些部分，手指触上去，就好像他曾经也在描绘我。

创作的意义就在于带着爱意用双手塑造吗？

如果是这样，我和赛门都是彼此的作品。

“我喜欢画里你的眼睛。”丹尼尔搬来梯子登了上去，“我擦的时候会特别小心。”

我抬起头看向画像中我的脸，那天晚上我太在意赛门的吻而完全没注意到自己在画中的不同，义眼的部分和我原本的瞳色相异，是和赛门及丹尼尔一样的淡蓝色，他调的颜色精准完美。

我以为我会痛苦，因为自己没有早早地发现而痛苦，但是我只是笑了，想起从前的美好时不再拥有心悸。

两个人清理灰尘会很快，但他要从梯子上下来的时候我先按住了他的小腿。

“你觉得我会接住你吗？”

“我可比赛门重多了。”他笑着说，“添加了好多不轻的生物组件呢，我害怕伤到你。”

“你信任我吗？”

他有些犹豫，也没回答我，但是或许他实在是太投入地思考，完全没注意自己踏空。

他落到我怀里的时候我真的差点和他一起坐到地上，但是我还是稳住了自己，让一条手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，另一只手抓住一旁的帘架来保持平衡。

丹尼尔的双臂自然地搂着我的脖子，我感觉到他脸颊的升温，不知是因为窘迫还是别的什么。

那个时候窗外的阳光落进来，一切都变得温暖至极，我抱着他，一切像我记忆里的夏日。

“你有没有这样的时刻，因为自己可能爱上另一个人而害怕？”

“还没有。”

他松开我的时候，我们看着彼此，气氛突然有些微妙起来，是我的记忆在作祟，我心里因为他如此纯洁天真的眼神要被我的私欲玷污而气愤，我差点就要吻上去，却完全不知道是谁先做了拒绝。

“我有个提议，”丹尼尔的指尖滑过我的侧脸，“我们去把你的义眼换掉，大艺术家不要拘于常规。”

“是个大胆的提议。”

我真的就要吻他，可是我只是咬着嘴唇笑了笑。

我想吻他不意味着我能够爱他，更何况他也不会允许。

我很想拯救他，从那个无望的感情里把他拉出来，可是我不知道究竟是谁在拯救谁。

难道这样渴望他陪伴的我不是需要拯救的吗？

当天下午我们就去了医院。

“喔，我甚至感觉清爽了不少。”

我眨了眨眼睛，真正的一边眼睛流了些泪让模糊的视线中丹尼尔的脸渐渐清晰。

“你看起来更帅了。”丹尼尔贴近我，用手帕帮我把脸上的泪痕擦掉，“不过你是个艺术家，也许人们更在意你的画作。”

“没人在乎艺术。”话出口的时候，我才意识到卡尔在世的时候也说过类似的话。

“你在意吗？”丹尼尔轻轻吹了我的义眼，“你在意的话，别人在不在乎都没关系。”

只要我还记得那二十一年的夏季，别人记不记得都无所谓。

我抱住了丹尼尔，可预见的分别让我难过至极。

“我已经可以想到你离开后我会有多想念你了。”

他给我他能做到的最亲密的回应——就是更紧地抱住我。

“我也会很想你的，马库斯。”

我想告诉他，不，你不会再想起我了，只要你回到那个地方。

可是我没有说，我不想让他更伤心。

也许爱有两种，有一种是愿意牺牲，另一种是愿意放手。

丹尼尔离开的前一天，他很早地把睡眼朦胧的我叫了起来，在我迷迷糊糊地把衬衫的扣子都系串的情况下拉着我下楼去后花园。

先进入我感知的是那股幽香，随后是晨间短暂的潮湿感，我猛地睁开眼睛，看到在初升晨光中的白花，在光与影之间全部绽放。

“我去年就应该给你发过去照片的。”丹尼尔在其中一圈铃兰前跪了下来俯身，裸露的膝盖沾上了泥土，“当时我没有那么多感情，好可惜，我觉得你一次都不应该错过，可是我却让你错过了第一次。”

他闭上眼嗅着它们的样子似乎戳中我的记忆中某一处裂痕，那阵心悸又来了，我走到他身边也跪了下来，记忆和花香一起侵袭了我的思想。

“给我描述一下是它们是什么气味吧，”丹尼尔拉着我说，“我的系统只能识别出烟味，但我觉得它们一定比烧焦的味道要好得多。”

我伸出手抚摸着那娇嫩小巧、第二次开放的白花，想起赛门曾经在这里闭着眼，完全赤裸的样子，他的无暇，他的一尘不染。

他曾经在这里和我相爱，把他的生命都献给了我。

“很温暖，很安静，”我没有控制住自己喉咙里逃出来的哭声，“就像你身处孤独的黑暗中太久几乎要忘记爱是什么感觉了，连思想和灵魂都快干涸，可是这一刻你的思念终于停止了，一切失去的都回来了，没有什么能再阻止一场重逢。”

我捂住自己的脸，在丹尼尔面前泣不成声。

我不知道自己究竟陷入回忆哭了多久，但是阳光似乎不曾有一丝减弱，我感觉到一双手抚摸着我的脸，让我抬起头看着他，我们亲吻，就像我们生命中一直都在亲吻那样熟悉彼此的气息。

“赛门。”我睁开眼，看到那双蓝眼睛的躲闪。

“对不起，马库斯。”丹尼尔撇过了头，“我想不到其他什么安慰你的方法。”

“也许我们只是各取所需。”我触碰着他湿润的嘴唇，“毕竟你最想亲吻的也是一个人类，不是吗？”

他点点头，在悲伤找上他之前，我又亲吻了他，随后我们吻了又吻，直到我们心照不宣地放开彼此。

我必须放开他。

第二天我很早地醒来，身边已经没了丹尼尔，但是他的行李还放在一楼的大厅。

我下楼后看到他正往餐厅的桌子上端上一人的早餐，看到我醒来后有些惊讶。

“你今天起得比以往早。”

他笑着，已经穿上外衣，是那件深灰色的夹克。

“对，或许我还想再看看那些花。”

我靠近他的时候，闻见他身上那浓郁的幽香。

“那也好。”丹尼尔有些腼腆地撇过头，从口袋里拿出一张早已泛黄的照片，“我正好把它亲手交给你。”

我接过来，是那张丢失了不知多少年的照片，上面赛门的笑容比我记忆中的更加清晰。

“你去巴黎后我在收拾的时候找到的，它被夹在好几张画板间了，我差点也忽略掉。”他看着照片上的人，“可惜我不是他，不然你一定会更快乐。”

我揽过他，想要落在嘴唇上的吻却最终吻在了他的额头。

我爱你，我想对他说，可是我最终没有说出口。

也许我不说，他才能相信其实我也是爱他的，哪怕没有对赛门那么多。

“我没有什么能留给你。”他看向我手腕上的芯片。

“我会记得你。”我知道我的悲伤是不合时宜的，“哪怕你会忘记你自己。”

他笑了，上前又吻了一下我的脸颊，在我耳边说道：

“再见，马库斯。”

“再见，丹尼尔。”

我看着他走远，离开这个充满记忆的宅邸，进入那辆无人车，从此离开我的生命。

我有些恍然若失，光着脚在这个只有我一人的地方走着，最终花香引领走到了后花园。

有一个幻象在那里，我走近的时候他抬起头看着我，露出一个久违的笑容。

“赛门？”

“马库斯，你有想我吗？”

“我每一天都在想你。”

“我也很想你。”

我走了过去，跪在他身边，覆上他的手，他比光还要美好。

水滴落的声音渐渐息止，我什么都没有失去。

2038.8.15

“今日下午16时33分，在底特律市区南侧交叉路口发生一起车祸。车牌号为HH9-47T的肇事全自动车在智能道上强闯红灯，撞向一型号为PL600的仿生人。在此之前该仿生人曾坚持站在智能道上拒绝移动，在交警多次警告驱赶无果后，随即进入强制停机状态。经多位目击者证实，事故发生前曾有一人类男性出面劝阻并试图拉仿生人离开。车祸造成该男子当场死亡，仿生人机体完全报废。此人类男性的身份已经得到确认，为底特律著名画家马库斯·曼弗雷德，已故艺术家卡尔·曼弗雷德的养子，依照其早年签署的遗产协议，其亡故后所有财产，包括两位画家所有的作品，将会捐赠给破产多年的底特律美术馆，协助其修整重建。目前肇事者已经抓捕归案，疑似吸食过量红冰后精神失控……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can notice about the very last section of this chapter, it's the date when "The Hostage" happened in the DBH game.   
> I did it purposely, and Daniel's ending is what he could possibly receive in the game.


End file.
